


From Here On Out

by FreakHour



Series: K-9 Unit [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cops, Deputies, Future Fic, Gen, K-9 cop, K-9Deputy!Derek, Not as supernaturally driven, Stiles is a Deputy, WITH APOLOGIES, Wolf Derek, deputy!Stiles, friendshipping, one original character death, police dog, realistic amounts of violence not told terribly graphically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has finally achieved his driving passion, to become one of the few K-9 Unit deputies at the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department. His life is still fraught with danger and werewolves, he just never imagined how much both would change his life around all over again! Especially not when Derek volunteers to be his partner - wait what??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Had it Easy Man You Chose the Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for stopping by and reading! As seems to be the way with these things the title comes from a song (From Here On Out by the Killers). And as an extra fun challenge to me I am titling the chapters with lyrics from it. It's loads of fun for me so far. I hope you enjoy this sort of future telling. Mostly I operate from the idea I will write the guys and gals I like and sort of skirt around the ones I don't. Isn't that what we all do? Anyways. I am firmly in the camp that Stiles and Derek should become BFFs. They'd be great for each other and they have a great comedic duo balance that I love.
> 
> Also all that I know about cops, deputies, K-9 units, etc comes from Google, the fantastic LAPD K-9 Unit page, cop shows on TV and just a lot of winging it. If I get things wrong or totally blow anything let me know OK? I have the deepest respect for officers and I will happily correct my misconceptions!

Stiles laced up his tactical boots with an air of pride; he looked forward to every morning now, getting ready for work and his day with a feeling of everything is just right. When he'd left for college, things had at least been settled in Beacon Hills, well at least all the ridiculous werewolf crap. Looking back on it sometimes feels so surreal, like it was some video game they'd all been way too into and it had taken over their lives like the tv evangelists all said D&D would poison the youth of America. The funniest thing was, it was Derek who'd been the most right. Not that any of them had been capable of believing it, believing him! Derek had said life, even for werewolves, is not usually so over the top ridiculous with villains and horror, or a new monster always showing up to terrorize them all. Maybe they'd just not wanted to believe it, when you're a teenager everything seems so much more intense and overwhelming, so of course if it is insanely overwhelming it becomes more so. And really after a few years of that sort of thing it was hard to remember that none of them had any idea werewolves had been in Beacon Hills since the 20's.

So when life quieted down to just worrying about silly things like human hunters it was a strange denouement for the whole gang. Even that had scaled back when Stiles read his dad in on the whole werewolf thing. It had taken a few stiff drinks, Scott and Derek shifting for him, and the calm admittance of Mrs. McCall that she knew about it to bring him around to acceptance. But the Sheriff was nothing if not a pragmatic man, accepting the pack of werewolves his son considered friends with an aplomb that startled everyone, including Stiles who often admitted he should've known better and trusted his dad. The most shocked was Derek, no, strike that, the most shocked was every hunter who came into Beacon Hills thinking they could throw their weight around trying to force a werewolf into acting against them. The Sheriff made it well known that he classified that sort of crap as a hate crime and the only monsters he could see were the ones antagonizing his law abiding, if occasionally more furry, citizens. Yeah, Stiles was extra proud of his dad.

Shockingly, or not really so shockingly, Stiles had been the first of everyone to return home. He'd finished his degree in criminal justice with a minor in forensics in a dizzying three and a half years. His dad had worried at him, trying to convince him he wasn't expected to just rush through his college years in a haze and to try and enjoy himself but, that was Stiles enjoying himself! He devoured his classes with greater focus than usual because it was actually what he was interested in and he would have graduated earlier if not for school policies about credit overloads! Sheesh, micromanaging universities! Plus he'd been driven because what he wanted to do he knew he'd have to work hard for and put in the time. So he had to start putting in the time as fast as possible. You didn't just sign up to become a K-9 officer, you had to bust ass and earn it. Research is a wonderful thing and Stiles had put his cunning mind to work for his career, fresh out of the academy he had to wait for a deputy opening since nepotism only works when your dad is unscrupulous. Biding his time Stiles put himself to work volunteering at the kennel where command dogs are trained and working as a security guard then a prison guard to gain experience. 

When a deputy spot opened up there was no one even a quarter as qualified as he was - especially there in little old Beacon Hills, and after a few years he'd been moved right into the position he'd been chasing - a K-9 Unit. Stiles grinned at the memory and grinned at his partner, already suited up in his ballistic vest with his badge and BHSD on the side. 

"Ready to go Booker?" He chuckled and asked the tawny eyed German Shepard who sat and waited patiently for him to hurry up and get ready. Booker barked and sighed so much like Derek that Stiles pointed at him sternly, "Hey now, I'm the Alpha in this relationship!"

Booker snorted at him and Stiles ruffled his fur, getting up and finishing getting ready by checking and holstering his sidearm. He motioned for Booker to heel as they headed down to his cruiser, opening the door for his partner who eagerly leapt inside, tail wagging. Honestly, if Stiles had a tail it would be wagging too. They get into the Sheriff station in time for Stiles to intercept the donut on its way to his Dad's face.

"Stiles..." The Sheriff says warningly, holding out his hand for the donut. "Give me the damned donut."

"Dad, you have to consider donuts a gateway drug to diabetes. And while I'm not saying you aren't a very fit man, which I mean really, we Stilinski men age really well if we avoid heart disease, but you know these are no good for you." Stiles grinned and started to eat it himself. 

The Sheriff smacked Stiles on the back of the head and rescued half that he quickly ate himself. "It's a goddamned plain donut Stiles! And if you seriously want to keep this up why don't we start discussing your dietary habits? You're not a teenager anymore you know."

Stiles grinned at his dad, "You want to go to war again old man I can have Booker start checking you every morning to see if you're eating bacon and sausage again."

The Sheriff looked down at Booker who stared up at him with bright interest, his tail thumped twice like he's eager to go back to that routine. Not for the first time the Sheriff wondered what he did to deserve this, and definitely not for the first time he had to hide a smile brought on by his masochistic response to his son's sadistic love. "This is why you can't keep a relationship." He sallied, turning to go get coffee before the morning meeting.

Stiles squawks like a teenager, Booker yipping at the noise and thumping his leg with his tail as they follow behind. "No I think you'll find that is because I'm a COP Dad!"

The Sheriff grinned over his shoulder at him, pouring a cup for the both of them, being sure to use Stiles' Special Cup that his friends had given him when he'd been hired. "Funny... I never had that problem, neither do Jenkins, Thomas, Beauchamp, Willia-"

"Funny. Ha ha Dad!" Stiles cut him off, taking his coffee with a scowl before the Sheriff can list the whole roster.

"I'm just sayin', son. I put up with your good health crap because I'd love to live to see a grandbaby." The Sheriff took a drink of his coffee so he could hide the huge grin spreading over his face.

Stiles almost dropped his coffee, sputtering and burning himself on the hot liquid, "Dad!! Jesus!! You do recall I might not fall in love with a woman right?!"

"You need a partner to adopt." The Sheriff pointed out blandly and chuckled at his son's discomfiture. 

"Damnit!" Stiles whined exasperatedly, "Really Dad?? While I'm glad you're fine either way as long as I'm happy, the only partner I feel like handling right now is Booker!"

Booker barked hearing his name half shouted and he danced in place until Stiles calmed him with a bit of petting.

The Sheriff opened his mouth to say something but Stiles held his hand up warningly, "I swear Dad if you say anything about beastiality it will not be worth the scars I get hearing it for you to reassert your Alpha status, ok?"

The Sheriff laughed at that, "Son, I don't even know how you made the jump to that." 

Stiles settled Booker and grumbled, "Ask Scott and Allison."

"Do I even want to know why that's a comeback?" The Sheriff laughed harder.

"No, and neither did I." Stiles said but grinned a little, taking a spot at the back where there's room for himself and the other K-9 officer Evans.

As mornings go, the meeting is a good one. Not much happened the night before, aside from some arrests of kids trying to vandalize Coach Finstock's house in celebration of the lacrosse team's championship win; it had been a quiet night. Stiles almost let himself think it'll be a good day then, but he squelched the thought before it's anything more than a warm pleased feeling in the pit of his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do is jinx himself. He scratched behind Booker's ears and smiled, yeah, definitely the best job ever.

Stiles and Booker returned to their cruiser after the meeting and after Stiles replaced the monstrosity heart attack sandwich his dad had in the fridge with a massive salad he'd made that morning for him. Of course he takes the sandwich for himself, Stiles rationalized he can handle it, he IS still young thanks dad! Booker grumbled with interest as Stiles shoved it under his seat but settled easily making Stiles grin.

Stiles can still remember everyone asking him why he wanted to work with dogs and of course he'd made the obligatory joke about he'd been working with "dogs" since high school and he was used to it. Which really only his dad and Derek hadn't given him crap over because they knew it was true and not his usual joking bullshit. Stiles WAS used to working with someone. He was used to having someone have his back, someone fierce and loyal that he could trust and just tune out to do his job. Being a deputy meant that you worked alone once you were done being a rookie. You had to handle things alone while waiting for backup or just alone without backup on the bad nights. Stiles had weathered that waiting for a K-9 position to come up because he wanted the dog. He wanted the partner. He couldn't have someone from the pack so he wanted someone, the dog was perfect. Hell, Booker was perfect. From the moment they'd met Stiles knew everything was going just right. Not to mention how freaking charming Booker was, he was a cool dog and seeing him leap clear over a car to take down a fleeing suspect is seriously one of Stiles' top ten memories of all time.

Booker wagged his tail in the seat next to him, the steady thump thump made Stiles shake off his thoughts and look out the passenger window to where he could see Derek's camaro parked outside of the small cafe that had opened up in a renovated strip mall on the edge of town. Not for the first time Stiles chuckled and pushed the German Shepard by the shoulder, "Christ Booker, you seriously know everyone's cars?!"

Booker just wagged his tail and Stiles checked the clock, calling in to dispatch his location and that they were stopping for early lunch. He parked in time to see Derek already moving himself and his order to one of the outside tables.

"You know I might not want to eat lunch with you." Stiles calls over to him, letting Booker out his side and snapping the lead on him. "I happen to digest better with pleasant company."

"I'm the nicest person you know Stiles." Derek counters, "I don't mind that you stink like dog all the time."

Booker made a grumbly noise which was probably more wanting a treat than a reaction to the idea smelling like dog is bad. Stiles just laughed and took the open chair opposite Derek as he stole some chips, "Probably because it makes me smell like family to you."

Derek made a face at him and shook his head, "That was weak, Stiles. You need to work out that muscle between your ears more and focus less on your abs."

"Says the guy who takes any opportunity to lose his shirt?" Stiles laughed, glancing at the menu on the table after getting Booker to sit between himself and the building. "So what's good here?" He asked, nodding at Derek's sandwich. "Is that?"

"Not really." Derek shrugged, "This place is close to home."

Stiles chuckled, "No it's not."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Ok, detective - I picked up a job from the printer Isaac uses and delivered it to his client. Nothing for you to get your five-oh senses tingling over."

Stiles smirked hugely and laughed, "My what senses?" He was still laughing when the waitress appeared and took his order. "No seriously though." Stiles continued when she'd gone. "That's adorable you run errands for Isaac. It's still weird to me that he went into graphic design."

"It's weird to me that he's good at it." Derek agreed, "But he likes working from home. I like leaving because he's acquired your habit of talking a lot but he mumbles. I didn't think it could be worse but the mumbling makes it worse!"

Stiles laughed into his cup of coffee. "Look, I'm not to blame for Isaac relaxing enough to be chatty. I'm sure he picked that up in art school."

Derek gave him a wry look that Stiles returned, really after everything, Isaac going to art school to study design had been shocking. "I still keep thinking he was going to be a vet." Derek said, shaking his head.

"I know right?!!" Stiles laughed hard, "I thought he and Scott would be work wives and put Deaton out of business. I mean come on, right??"

Derek laughed into his sandwich, Stiles joined him as his grilled panini appeared. It's an old conversation. One that never fails to upset Scott and make Isaac laugh.

"You are still such an idiot." Derek said, wiping his mouth and shaking his head. He leaned over to look at Booker, "You poor damn dog, trapped in a car with him all day."

"HEY!" Stiles squawked, offended. "My partner happens to love me!!"

"Your partner can't tell you to shut up."

"Rude!!"

"Your partner depends on you for food. And for walkies."

"Holy crap dude, did you seriously just say walkies?"

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek said and shook his head with a grin, staying and chatting while Stiles ate. 

It's casual, normal, and friendly. The easy way Derek smiles back when Stiles waves when they part, the see you laters that have built up over the years; everything had blended into a normalcy that made Stiles chuckle and tug on Booker's ears as they continued their patrol. 

—————

Once a week Stiles would meet up with Isaac on his day off out at the rebuilt Hale house. Nobody had asked Derek why he'd built a completely different house when he'd finally had the old one torn down. Stiles liked to think he understood. He also liked to think it was more reflective of Derek himself, letting go of all that horror, building a sprawling single story home with stunningly high ceilings, large airy rooms, and a central atrium.

The atrium was a huge teasing point for Stiles, because come on, it's an atrium!! There was even a potted garden in it and who would have ever thought Derek could take care of plants?! Or that he did his own landscaping. It was so at odds with the camaro and leather jacket bad boy image he'd portrayed for years. And furniture, Derek had actual store bought furniture. It not only matched and looked good - but it was comfortable! Half of the teasing Stiles dished out was to cover for the fact that the tiny house he rented looked only marginally better than his college apartment had. Which is why no one was ever invited over ever. Ever. And if someone ever did find out he was still sleeping on a mattress and box springs on the floor it was solely because Booker slept with him and not because he couldn't be bothered to get a headboard and frame.

Stiles smiled and hauled the large padded suit over to Isaac for him to put on. "Thanks man, I still really appreciate this. I'm sad I'm going to have to switch training dummies soon because Booker knows it's you and won't properly attack."

Isaac laughed and sighed. "I won't miss this but I'll miss being paid in coffee and pastries."

"You're going to get pudgy in the middle and that'll be a terrible look for you." Stiles laughed, helping him into the padded suit. "Like a toothpick stuck in an olive."

Derek snorted a laugh from up on the porch, "It's a little frightening how accurate that description is Stiles."

"Well Yanno I'm nothing if not observant." Stiles laughed and shrugged, "Plus I went through it freshman year."

Both Isaac and Derek laughed at that until Stiles flipped them off and called Booker over from where he'd been laying at Derek's feet. Derek had been Booker's first werewolf training buddy since Scott was so busy working as an ER nurse to have enough time, and really of all of them Derek had the most free time. That still made Stiles wonder where Derek got his income from. It's not like he'd be independently wealthy from the life insurance payouts, a lot of that had to have gone to Peter's care when he was catatonic and the new house. But it's not like he made Isaac pay him rent - did he? It was a mystery for another time.

Isaac pulled on the head piece and shifted, crouching and snarling at Stiles and Booker. It was a credit to Booker's puppy training that he didn't turn tail and run at the shift itself let alone the snarling growl. Stiles felt a stab of concern still, of all of the werewolves he knew, Isaac concerned him the most. Not that Isaac didn't have full control, and looks-wise he was less horrible looking than Derek, but inside of Isaac lurked something. It was buried and locked down but sometimes Stiles felt like he could sense it, lurking under that floppy bored disguise.

Stiles went through the motions like they were real, "POLICE!! SHIFT HUMAN AND LAY FACE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Booker barked and danced in place but he wasn't lunging at the lead like he should be.

It just confirmed what Stiles already guessed, Booker had figured out the assailant is a friend and can't get into work mode, yipping like they're playing a game. Stiles relaxed and looked away from Isaac to try and talk Booker into doing his job when Isaac pounced on him, knocking Stiles flat of his back with a strangled yelp. Isaac snarled into his face and he flails like he's an uncoordinated teenager again with a small scream. To add insult to injury, Booker licks him in the face instead of saving him.

"Auuuugh!!!! Booker!!" Stiles groaned as Isaac sat on him laughing. Stiles shoved at him to get him off. "ASSHOLE!!! No coffee for you!!"

Isaac laughed and flicked Stiles' ear before letting him up. "It's not my fault! I was playing omega really well thanks."

Stiles stood up and rubbed his ass, "Thanks for not method acting more than that, Brando!"

Derek was in hysterics up on the porch, Booker ran from Derek to Stiles, his tail wagged wildly as he bounced and wanted to keep playing. Stiles snorted and just started laughing too before he chased his dog around and wrestled with him while the werewolves watched indulgently. It was a testament to their long friendship that neither wolf brought up the old argument that a werewolf wouldn't surrender to arrest. Stiles hadn't disagreed with it either, which is why his boot knife was carefully coated in wolfsbane oil every night. He liked his human bits as they are, and this way if a werewolf did allow himself to be arrested, he was either treated like the petty criminal he was and released to the courts or he was brought to Derek to deal with since this was his territory.

Stiles finally flopped down on the steps and panted, petting Booker who leaned on him companionably, his tail thumping hard. "Well crap." Stiles chuckled. "I guess that's that."

"Are you going to ask Boyd next?" Isaac grinned, pushing a bowl of water to Booker and sipping an iced tea that made Stiles' mouth water to look at.

"Nope. And not just because I know he'd say no." Stiles sighed, pushing his ball cap back on his head, "I think Booker is about as acclimatized to werewolves as he can be."

"I'll say." Derek added, enjoying his porch swing in the shade, "I'd hate for him to be as dumb as you and run into a situation his instinct say run from."

"HEY!" Stiles laughed, his head falling back to glare at the alpha, "Where you say dumb, I say proceeding with swift caution."

Isaac snorted into his tea, "OK even I'm callin' bullshit on that one."

Stiles waved a hand dismissively, "I actually have training now if you two would goddamned remember. I didn't back then, I'm a grown up now."

"Only on the outsides Stiles." Derek shook his head, "Don't think I haven't seen the inside of that rathole you call home."

"CREEPER!!" Stiles shouted, making Booker bark. "Did you break into my place?!"

Derek just laughed, "No! I had no idea until you just confirmed it."

Stiles turned bright red and just started shaking a finger at Derek, Isaac laughing all the way inside to go back to work. Stiles left shortly after and Derek relaxed outside a while longer, enjoying the end of a good afternoon before going inside to work. It was an extremely well kept secret that Derek painted. It was something he'd done in New York as therapy that had actually become something he enjoyed. It was Laura who'd collected all his landscapes and paid for a small gallery to show them. He hadn't known until she took him there. If Derek hadn't known Laura loved him he would have thought she was trying to kill him that day. His heart had seized up, lodging in his throat as she dragged him inside and he marveled at the small dots that she told him meant they were sold. The prices under those dots had made his head spin.

So Derek still painted and his local landscapes sold just as well in that gallery in New York as his pieces painted in Central Park had, better in most cases. He almost had enough for a new show now, he'd been going out at night to paint, the moonlit woods of his youth a tribute in many ways to those times. The few photos he'd sent the gallery had them very excited. He stood in the small studio off the atrium and spread them out, looking at places that had meant something once to his whole family and now just held memories for him.


	2. Well You Had Us All Fooled with Your Quarterback Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is settled into his life, it's exciting and dangerous... But not because of werewolves. If anything the wolves are the most normal of all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. This kind of chapter soothes me. It is soothing me into the third chapter where I am going to have to do something that is hard on me. Not that it's your problem - haha! I knew this going in. It's just hard to tell your own story the right way sometime! I hope you enjoy and I hope you come back!

Stiles pulled up behind the other cruiser, Booker piling out with him as he squinted against the flashing lights atop both cruisers. Booker half barked but silenced at a tug on his lead. It wasn't often they had to do a roll up, lending support to a fellow deputy out on the road but on this dark road in the woods that linked old town to a new residential development Stiles would rather lend his backup than not. Because really god knew what was out in the woods at any given moment.

The other deputy, Magnuson, nodded to him but was keeping a level eye on the college kids in the car as he examined the driver's license and registration. Booker scented the air as the waited at the back of the car, signaling for narcotics. Stiles grimaced and caught Magnuson's eye, dipping his head to Booker and jerking his chin at the trunk. Magnuson's face had a swear word written all over it and he asked the driver to step out of the vehicle, placing his hand on his side arm. Stiles radioed it in before mimicking him. The driver was flat refusing and demanding his paperwork back as the two passengers began to get antsy. Magnuson reiterated his request and then all hell broke loose. The passenger in the front seat started yelling, the other two yelling back then the sharp pop! pop! of gunfire and Magnuson fell back, weapon drawn and returning fire into the vehicle.

Booker was already lunging at his lead when the passenger in back bailed out, fleeing into the woods. Stiles yelled for him to halt but like all criminals that only makes him flee faster. He looks at Magnuson whose return fire had felled the driver and he had the other passenger covered.

"You good?!!" Stiles confirmed. At Magnuson's nod, he is gone into the dark woods letting Booker lead as they sprinted after the suspect. The guy had found a game trail and ran down it as fast as he could, making no attempt to be quiet as he got tangled in branches and bushes. Stiles was considerably more adept, not even using his flashlight as he ran him down. Running with werewolves paid off after all!

"POLICE!!" Stiles yelled, Booker barking like mad and growling. "HALT OR I'LL RELEASE MY DOG!!"

The guy dropped his gun and hit the dirt within seconds, gasping for air as Stiles approached him carefully, weapon drawn. He ordered Booker to watch him, the dog growling intimidatingly as Stiles kicked the discarded gun clean and ordered the guy to put his hands above his head. As the perp complied, Stiles moved in, cuffing him and hauling him to his feet. A short whistle to Booker brought him to heel as Stiles retrieved the gun. He marched the runner back to the cruisers, an ambulance and other cruisers already there. Stiles grinned and felt proud his dad hadn't showed up. Finally! Stiles got to feel grown up.

At least for a minute he did. Stiles caught one of his fellow deputies surreptitiously putting a call in while they eyed him up and down. "Damnit..." Stiles sighed, lightly pushing the runner against the back of his squad car. "I bet you don't have to worry about an overprotective parent as a drug runner do you?"

"What?" The guy asked, completely puzzled.

Stiles just glares at him. "Is there anything in your pockets I should worry about? Anything sharp? Any needles I'm going to stick myself on?"

The guy shook his head no and Stiles pulled his gloves on, frisking the man and divested him of several baggies of heroin. Booker had sat nearby, watching Stiles work; but as Stiles guided the drug trafficker into the back of his car, Booker yipped like he does when they're not working. It's a testament to just how well trained a dog he is that he was still sitting there, wiggling and thumping his tail hard and not running off to see whatever has excited him so much. Stiles squinted against all the flashing lights and into the tree line, finally spotting two unmoving red lights. With a heavy sigh, Stiles took up Booker's lead and walked him over to where Derek was standing in the underbrush. 

"How long have you been here?" Stiles asked as Booker nosed at Derek's hand for an ear rub.

"Booker was pretty cool back there. I can't blame that guy for giving up." Derek grinned, obliging the dog.

"That long?!" Stiles grumbled, "What do you have Alpha teleportation powers?? Hey wait *I* was pretty cool too you know?!"

Derek chuckled and Stiles sighed exasperatedly. "What are you even doing out here??"

"Stuff." Derek replied and with a final pat to Booker he smirked at Stiles, "It was pretty cool to see my tax money at work. Keep up the good work there deputy...Booker. You're a good puppy and worth every cent!"

Stiles was apoplectic, "Hey!! I'm an awesome cop, Derek!!" Stiles hissed Derek's name after him as Derek faded away into the underbrush. 

—————

Stiles was coming off a late double shift days later, stretching and popping his spine after a long day of writing speeding tickets for high schoolers. Really... Stiles sighed, looking at Booker, they'd never been so much trouble for the law when he was in high school. Ok, so maybe once upon a time Derek had been practically public enemy number one, but that was the worst of their troubles with the law. Because all of the rest of their troubles they'd kept out of the law's way - especially out of his Dad's way!! 

Booker yawned too but started wagging his tail as they left the sheriff station and found Isaac waiting by the cruiser.

"I'm getting takeout." Isaac grinned, "Feel like joining me?"

Stiles chuckled, rubbing his eyes, "What, am I the only other person you know with a screwed up schedule like you?"

Isaac shrugged, "Yeah? Since Scott moved in with Allison he's not as keen on 2am Chinese. Or really, she's not so keen on it."

Stiles snorted, "Nice. Way to make a guy feel appreciated."

"Well, that and you do still owe me for that last training session." Isaac pointed out.

Stiles just stared at him and sighed, deflated. "But that was a while ago!! RRRGH... FIIIINE... I suppose you want a ride home too?"

Issac nodded and grinned as he walked to the passenger side, "Yeah! Thanks!"

Stiles snapped his fingers and shook his head, "No no, back seat mister."

"I'm not riding in the back like a criminal!"

"Booker rides shotgun, you want the ride, you ride in back." Stiles shrugged at him.

"Stiles!!" Isaac growled, "Your dog can ride in the back! I'm a person!!"

Stiles raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Booker's a cop. Cops ride up front. Take it or leave it."

Isaac glowered and sidestepped back to the rear door and got in when Stiles let him. Booker jumped in up front and wagged his tail as he panted at Isaac who looked sullen as he sat in back.

"Why am I friends with you again?" Isaac huffed as they pulled out of the lot and onto the street.

"Easy, because I'm the most awesome person you know." Stiles grinned at him in the rear view mirror.

Isaac tried to glower but failed, huffing a laugh as he looked around the back seat. "Why isn't your jeep this clean?"

"It's not like I moonlight as a bro-taxi every night. And the back is always cleaned. Sometimes the guys you pick up will try and hide anything you don't find while frisking them back there. So every time I pick someone up I give it the white glove treatment."

"Hn..." Isaac commented thoughtfully, "Yanno, I never got why you'd want to be a cop. I mean... Was it because of your dad?"

Stiles laughed, "That's obvious but not the whole reason why..."

"Derek thinks it's because you like to solve puzzles." Isaac chuckled but Stiles' startled look makes him stop. "Wait, what? Really?"

"Ok, I'd love to tell you I'm as altruistic as my dad for getting into this. Like I have a white knight complex but we both know I completely don't. I like solving immediate problems, getting my hands dirty, I like the enforcement side too - now that I've got training under my belt and I'm not a total spaz just trying to survive." Stiles shrugged, "And there's you guys. And my dad... And a bunch of reasons..."

"Why the dog though?" Isaac asked, giving Booker a scowl he can't maintain when Booker just looks so.... Adorable!

"Oh that. I blame all of you jerks. Deputies don't have partners and I don't like to work alone. So with Booker, I don't! And look at him, man! He's totally Ace the Bat-Hound!"

Isaac laughed, "Which still makes you Robin!!"

Stiles cut him a grin in the mirror, "No way, I'm Commissioner Gordon."

Isaac rolled his eyes at that and Stiles pulled up to the Chinese place and parked. He got out, giving Booker the command to stay and watch as Isaac fumbled at the door.

"Hey wait!" Isaac hollered, "Let me out!"

"Oh..... Riiiiiight....." Stiles smirked at him, "Since I'm paying, I'm choosing."

Isaac blanched, "NO!! Stiles!!! C'mon!!! You can't!!" He pounded on the window which thankfully didn't break, "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT WHITE RICE STILES!!! THAT'S INHUMAN!!!! I DEMAND MY LO MEIN AND FRIED DONUTS!!!!!"

Stiles just winked at him and disappeared inside while Booker yipped at Isaac.

It took Stiles two trips carrying a shocking amount of boxes in enormous paper bags out to the trunk, he no longer trusts Booker around Chinese after what he refers to the General Tso's Revenge Incident where he had to shampoo dog vomit out of the cruiser carpet and seats. Isaac sulked the whole way, much to Stiles' amusement; but he did help carry in all the food into the kitchen where they liked to sit at the island and eat.

"You know I got your lo mein." Stiles relented, setting out four large containers full. Isaac just grinned and ducked his head a little like he did when he was pleasantly surprised.

"Donuts?" Isaac asked hopefully, looking up to see Stiles stuffing one in his mouth. "HEY!!! Those're mine!!!"

Stiles laughed and stuffed another in his mouth as Isaac lunged for him, initiating a chase around the island that set Booker to barking like crazy. Stiles was clearly winning, stuffing the hot donuts in his mouth well out of Isaac's reach until Booker got in the way and sent him sprawling.

"HAHA!!!" Isaac crowed, pouncing on Stiles and wresting the package away. Unfortunately for him there was only one left. Victory became Mexican soap opera tragedy in a flash. "ONE?!!?" Isaac sobbed out, sitting on Stiles hard and languishing in his agony.

Stiles lay flat and laughed once he finished chewing. "I got you two bags full of your own. Seriously, thank you. For helping. And yanno, hanging out at weird hours."

Isaac pushed on Stiles' face as he stood up. "You're such a jackass! I want to kill you a lot of the time!"

Stiles scoffed, "I hope you're lying. I won't go down easy."

Isaac rolled his eyes and sat, digging for his donuts because, like Stiles, he likes them hot. Stiles got up and quieted the overly excited Booker down before getting them both some iced tea and pulling his own cartons out. 

"I'm shocked Derek isn't in here yelling at us to keep it down." Stiles grinned. "I guess his donuts become our donuts."

"He's probably out in the preserve painting." Isaac shrugs, starting on his second package. 

"Painting?" Stiles asked, rubbing his chopsticks together.

Isaac winced and grimaced, like he just realized what he'd said and to whom. "Nothing."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and pointed his chopsticks at him, "Oh no that's not at all nothing... You may as well just tell me man, you know I'll bother you until you crack!"

Isaac stuffs two donuts in his mouth, speaking in a muffled garble that Stiles made out as - Can't, mouth full. Like any good cop, Stiles waits him out. "Painting?"

Isaac cringes, "Derek's a painter he sells paintings!!" He sagged onto the countertop when he got it out, "Whew... Actually I've been dying to tell someone since I found out."

Stiles gaped at him in incredulous hilarity. "Holy crap... Are you serious??"

Isaac nodded, opening up his lo mein, "I know, right?? I would've never thought about him being an artist... He does landscapes!! I mean... LANDSCAPES!!!!" Isaac gestured, noodles wiggling wildly in his chopsticks. "I'd expect welded sculptures if he had to be an artist... Painting just doesn't suit him..."

Stiles chewed thoughtfully, "Is he any good?"

Isaac shrugged, "Yeah?"

They ate in companionable silence for a while before Stiles got up to go nose around and see if he could see any.

"The room off the back of the atrium facing west." Isaac said helpfully, knowing Stiles would have to go look.

Since it's not like Derek was hiding his work, Stiles finds it easily. He'd kind of expected to find them a little funny, something abstract and hilarious with block trees and round rocks or something. He didn't expect to see the dark woods he used to run for his life through or to think it was actually really beautiful. One by one he turned paintings of various sizes around from where they faced the walls of the studio. There's a small one of the burnt wreck of the old Hale house that gave Stiles both a frisson of fear and made him feel awash in nostalgia. That's where Derek found him, holding the painting and staring like he could watch the past in it.

"You know you actually don't live here." Derek said, making Stiles jump so badly he almost threw the painting. 

"GODDAMN DEREK!!! Don't DO that!" Stiles panted, trying to get his heart rate down.

Derek took the painting from him and began turning them all around. "I guess I'm lucky you didn't use your cat-like reflexes to shoot me."

Stiles scowled at him in reply, folding his arms.

"Well?" Derek asked him pointedly.

"Well what?" Stiles sulked.

"No cutting comments? No snarky jibes about artistic temperaments? How about a paint by number joke?" Derek offered.

Stiles' posture changed, getting stiff and angry. "They're really good, DEREK. I don't blame you hiding this from everyone but, you are really good. I mean they're not even monochromatic...." He unbent enough to snatch up the Hale house painting to keep looking at it. "And YES I did have to take art appreciation so I know what monochromatic means. It's defined by your wardrobe. But this has so many subtle colors.... And I'm a little shocked you'd paint this..."

Derek shrugged as he put the newest painting up on his easel to finish drying. "I felt I had to. It's an important place to me, even as a wreck like that."

Stiles grinned over at him, "Yeah man, me too. At least now I know why you were skulking in the woods last week."

Derek smirked, "I wasn't skulking."

"Haunting?"

"No, but I can arrange for you to." Derek offered magnanimously. 

"Is that a veiled threat?" Stiles snorted, tapping his badge.

"Nope, I thought it was pretty blatant." Derek chuckled.

Stiles threw his hands up, remembering to put the painting down but not turning it to face the wall. "C'mon buddy, I bought a ton of Chinese and Isaac may have left you some. I know lurking can really build up an appetite."

"Stiles... There was no lurking."

"Creeping?"

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek groaned and shoved him towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banter. I am trying to bring out the banter!! I think that is one of the best things about friendships like these. Don't you? See you next chapter!


	3. You Was Riding in the Danger Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows the supernatural is not the only place monsters come from. Monsters are everywhere and the best things are often the most fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. WARNING WARNING WARNING.
> 
> In this chapter awful things happen. Right in the tags I say OMC death. Look at the OMC tag. You can put 2 and 2 together. I am sorry. This was hard for me to write out too. I had to have the whole chapter 2 to just work up to it. But the end of this chapter establishes WHY I wanted to write this in the first place.
> 
> And it was for more than just my love of cops an K-9 cops in specific.
> 
> Ok no, it totally wasn't.

Time passed simultaneously really fast and ridiculously slow for Stiles. Suddenly, it was almost a year ago he found out that Derek was a painter and more amazingly that he was GOOD at it? Had a year passed so quickly for him? It had! Stiles frowned at the steering wheel of the cruiser where they sat parked along Main Street waiting for something to happen at 2am. Booker was asleep next to him, his head in Stiles' lap as he mulled it all over. A month ago he'd stood up beside Scott as his best man. Last week he'd been their designated chauffeur when he'd picked the happy couple up from the airport for the long drive home and laughed as they loaded him down with authentic Hawaiian shirts and enough Kona coffee to kill him.

In a lot of ways it was terrifying how fast it all had gone by, but deep down in his stomach he was happy and content. Stiles had his dad and he had a good sized, if odd during the full moon, group of friends, and he had his fellow deputies and Booker. Now he just needed to find someone who didn't dump him once they found out he was a cop. After all, it's not like this was Sacramento or LA!

The radio bleeped, dispatch reporting a 10-31, crime in progress at a jewelry store downtown. The deputy reporting to the scene was requesting backup and Stiles was closest, speeding over without lights or siren and arriving first. Deputy Walters was at the front, he signaled Stiles to the rear of the building as he approached the front.

Stiles drew his weapon, his grip tight on Booker's lead. His dog was alert and silent, both moving to the back like shadows as they eased up to the back door. Stiles popped his head around the open, sagging door for a quick glance at the situation before preceding inside, weapon out and his flashlight at the ready. 

Booker alerted him to the presence of a robber before he could see him himself. "Police! Do not move!"

The robber cursed, popping out of his hiding spot behind smashed display counters and opening fire. Stiles ducked behind a thick wooden desk bearing a cash register as bullets splintered wood and wall where he had been. Booker snarled and barked, lunging but Stiles' grip on him was hard and unyielding.

"Drop your weapon and lay face down on the ground!!" Stiles commanded, answered with curse words and more gunfire. 

When Walters breeched the front of the store, the robber turned; it was then Stiles released Booker. The dog launched himself up onto the desk then across the store and over the counter, taking the robber down, his gun arm firmly gripped in Booker's teeth. The man screamed shrilly in terror, Stiles fist pumped as he bounced to his feet, advancing on the robber, his weapon trained on the flailing man.

"Release your weapon!!" Stiles ordered firmly, Walters shouldering in beside him.

The only reply he got was shrill screams for help and the occasional call off your dog!! Stiles repeated the order and the man finally dropped the gun, Stiles gripping Booker by the collar and calling him off. He was just nodding the all clear to Walters when a gunshot rang out and Stiles felt the pain in his unprotected shoulder as the bullet tore into him from the side. The sheer white-hot agony of it made his arm and hand spasm, releasing Booker as he turned to bring his own weapon up. More gunshots followed rapidly after the first, Stiles feeling everything slow down ludicrously like in the movies. He felt so slow as he twisted to get his gun around, his mind screaming that he'd cleared the back so the second robber had to have been waiting, hidden in the alley. A second bullet caught Stiles square in the chest, the bullet like Derek had punched him as hard as he could. The ballistics vest held up but he staggered back, shielding Walters who despite having a wife and three kids was notorious for not wearing his.

Booker in all this slow time for Stiles was anything but; he lunged over the counter and leapt at the shooter, teeth bared in a snarl. His deep growl as he took the shooter down filled Stiles with relief. It was short lived, time seemed to fast forward with the rapid report of shots and Booker's pained yelps.

"BOOKER!!! BOOKER!!!" Stiles screamed, scrambling to get across the room, his own pains forgotten as the adrenaline surged through him.

The shooter was shoving the still body of the dog off himself when Stiles lurched I to view. Stiles reacted to the gun pointed at himself and shot, killing the suspect. Stiles fell to his knees and gathered his partner into his arms, sobbing and stroking his fur but he was already gone. Sirens filled his ears, but that was so distant to him now, everything was distant and he couldn't breathe. Numbly Stiles felt someone trying to take Booker away, their voices swam in his ears like he was on the bottom of a pool. He felt like he was, he couldn't breathe at all, his vision tunneled down to a distant pinpoint of light. 

The EMTs gave up trying to get Stiles to let go of Booker. They yelled at the deputies to move, shifting him and the dog onto a gurney, moving him to the ambulance to check him out. One felt into the vest, shoving his hand inside and felt relieved there was no blood, they can focus on his shoulder. The Sheriff arrived, sharp focused despite his pajamas, moving to Stiles' side and he felt his heart constrict at the sight of his son and Booker. The Sheriff moved in quickly, gripping Stiles' good shoulder tightly.

"Son? Stiles?" He murmured to him gently, "You've got to let Booker go. You've been shot kid, we gotta get you seen to. We can't help Booker, come on."

Stiles took a shuddering desperate breath, "I can't leave him... He's my partner..." Stiles choked back a heart rending sob, the Sheriff hugging him so tight. 

"It's ok, he's a cop. We don't leave anyone behind. Ok? He'll be treated with the same honor as any deputy. But we've got to get you treated son, let him go. He loved you like crazy don't blow this for him."

Stiles nodded, his face flooded with tears from his mental anguish more than physical pain, his dad finally having to help him pry numbed fingers out of Booker's fur and taking him away. Stiles shook like a leaf as the EMTs descended on him, unable to look away from where his dad cradled his dog to him as Stiles was loaded in the ambulance. It's not until the doors slam shut, cutting off his view that Stiles feels the agony of where he was shot, a soft whimpery moan escaped him and he welcomes the blackout of unconsciousness. 

Stiles comes around to consciousness in the middle of the next afternoon. The soft beep of the monitors and the fuzzy feeling to his skin helped him know he was safe and on painkillers. He felt a numbness deeper than whatever they gave him for his shoulder. Stiles checked and yeah, that was a lot of bandages. He felt the hollowness well up inside him again and his heart rate ratcheted up. The firm grip of his Dad's hand on his arm called him back from the mounting panic attack. Stiles felt awful he hadn't even noticed him nearby.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." The Sheriff said, hugged his son as tight as he could while being careful of his shoulder, "Booker was a great dog, a better deputy, and he'll be buried with full honors."

Stiles sobbed into his Dad's shoulder, his hand fisted in the back of his shirt while the Sheriff held him. The Sheriff held him especially tight. He'd heard from Walters what had happened and he knew he owed his son's life to that dog. It was going to be hell to pick up the pieces of Stiles' heart again, but he thanked Booker in an endless litany in mind that he still had his son to comfort through his grief - and he'd thought werewolves were bad!! The Sheriff had no delusions about his son either, he would be grieving a long time for Booker. Neither of the Stilinski men did well with loss. Even old age was against their ability to handle as a means of losing a loved one. And Stiles had loved that dog. They all had.

"When you're clear headed we need to get your report on what happened." The Sheriff said quietly as he eased back, Stiles had drawn away from the embrace a little. "They say you can be discharged today. I'd like you to come home a while... Just you know... While you're on leave for..."

Stiles shook his head no. "Dad I'll be ok at home. I will." He looked up and saw the expression on his father's face and managed a watery smile. "And if I'm not I'll come home. I promise."

The Sheriff leaned in and kissed Stiles' head, "I love you kid, I'm glad you're ok. If you feel up to it you've got a a couple of visitors who want to yell at you about your life choices."

Stiles smiled a bit more at that, "I think I could handle a little recrimination. But promise to save me in a bit?" Stiles wanted to see his friends and reassure them but he also wasn't ready to wear his brave face too long.

His Dad nodded and grinned, "I'm going to go home and shower, I'll be back in time for you to get out ok?"

Stiles nodded, smiling as Scott hurried into the room first, making the Sheriff flatten himself against the door. "DUDE YOU GOT SHOT.!" Scott scowled, pushing his knee gently, "You promised me you weren't gonna get shot. EVER!!"

Stiles grinned at Scott, putting on his best company smile, "I'm fine, Scott. They're going to discharge be today. That's how minor this is. Really!" He leaned around the still upset Scott and smiled at Isaac, unsurprised they'd come together. 

Isaac just slouched in the doorway, looking limp and tired like he always did, unable to hold his head up. "I didn't think super cops got shot, Stiles. You must need to train harder."

"Yanno while you're here you should pick up a neck brace, Isaac. Save you the trouble of ever holding your head up again." Stiles snarked at him.

Isaac laughed, "That's actually a pretty great suggestion... Scott, you think your mom can hook me up?"

Scott scowled at them both, "How can you two be joking at a time like this?? Stiles was SHOT! You were SHOT dude!! And you're not a..." Scott trailed off with a shifty look around as he leaned in to whisper, "..A werewolf!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, half fondly, half actual annoyance. "Scott, I was wearing my Kevlar. The guy shot me in the shoulder. Shit happens.... I'm ok. I am."

"You were shot TWICE your Dad said.... And Booker..." Scott started but stopped, swallowing the rest of that sentence as Stiles winced.

Isaac sat at the foot of Stiles' bed and watched him. "You should stay with your dad a while..."

Stiles shook his head no, "I'm fine... I'm... I'm sad but, it's not like it'll get easier... Nothing'll change if I move in with my dad. I'll have to go home sometime."

Stiles pushed the surge of grief and loneliness away to smile at his two friends. Scott shook his head in disbelief, "If you say so. We're just the first ones to get to yell at you. I hope you try and pull this crap on Lydia when she hears."

Stiles smiled, "I'm glad she and Jackson are in Paris for fashion week then. She can only Skype snipe at me."

"And then make you suffer when she gets back for ruining her trip!" Scott pointed out.

Stiles groaned, his life would be over if he tarnished her yearly fashion pilgrimage. "We'll for Christ's sake don't tell her then!!"

Scott looked sheepish, "Uh... Allison kind of already did?"

Stiles smacked Scott in the arm. "Banished. You are so banished!"

Scott squawked indignantly, "BANISHED?! You can't do that!!"

"Oh I'll make you go betrayer! You're asking for a shunning too!" 

"You can't shun me I'm your best friend!!" Scott protested. 

Stiles managed to look aloof, "I'll totally bribe Isaac with food to shun you too."

"Isaac would never shun me." Scott snorted confidently.

Isaac's eyebrows went way up and he suddenly had posture that said, excuse you? "I'd shun you for Chinese place donuts and more of his Hawaiian coffee."

Scott's jaw drops indignantly. "I GAVE Stiles that coffee!!"

"Right, mine." Stiles agrees,"And you only brought Isaac an ugly seashell sculpture you could buy at any kitchy beachside tourist shop." Stiles had felt pretty special that his gifts from the returning newlyweds was the best in their circle.

"COULD NOT!! IT SAYS ALOHA FROM HAWAII ON IT!!" Scott shouted. "You guys are ASSHOLES!! See if I bring you shit the next time I get married and go on my honeymoon!"

Stiles and Isaac both struggled to get the zinger in.

"So I guess wolves don't mate for life?" Stiles asked with a grin as Isaac chuckled, "What happened to werewolves mating for life?"

"Oh my god you guys are such assholes!" Scott growled. 

Isaac laughed and Stiles settled back into his pillows. "I'm cooked... I think I'll take a nap before they send me home."

Scott nodded, gripping Stiles' forearm tightly. "I'm glad you're ok... Even if you are a gigantic ass."

"You love my ass." Stiles winked at him and Scott groaned. Stiles grinned, patting his hand. "Me too... Thanks for visiting guys..."

Stiles settled back into his pillows as they left, he tried to hang onto the warm feelings their visit had given him as long as he could. They'd faded away to that aching hollow feeling inside by the time the doctor had come by and gone over his meds and the physical therapy they wanted him to do once he was healed up more. He was crazy glad his Dad had shown up, the numbness inside was making it hard for him to focus by the end of it all. 

The Sheriff knew his son better than anyone, he saw the deadened look in his eyes and more than anything wanted to dig his heels in and fight with Stiles to get him to come home with him. If he didn't know his son so well that was exactly what he would do, but he knew just how much alike they were and he'd have to wait it out until Stiles reached out. The Sheriff had long ago become accustomed to waiting with his arms open for Stiles to accept the comfort and love that were always right there waiting for him. 

Stiles was quiet as his dad wheeled him down to the car in the mandatory wheelchair. "I'm never going to understand why I can't walk out when it's just my shoulder."

The Sheriff rubbed the shorn head in front of him and laughed, "It's because all those bandages will throw off your equilibrium kid."

Stiles bent his head back to look at his dad, an incredulous grin on his face. "Nice SAT word there Dad! I think we both know its because you failed me on the clothes front so I'm going home with my ass hanging out of this hospital gown. And we both know that's enough to cause a riot."

"Right right...." The smirk in the Sheriff's voice is plain. "Because your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"Oh my God..." Stiles covered his face, "As a father it's against the law for you to know that song let alone say any part of it in reference to anything ever in my vicinity!"

"You have no idea how long it took for me to realize it wasn't about actual milkshakes. That's how delirious that damned diet you had me on back then made me!"

Stiles laughed so hard it hurt his shoulder but he was still snickering when they reached the entrance and the cruiser parked right there. As Stiles sat alone inside while his dad walked around to the driver's side it hit him again. Booker was gone. Booker was dead saving him. He'd let Booker down. Stiles didn't even feel the car moving, his dad's voice like water in his ears again and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

The Sheriff glanced at Stiles and pulled off the street, undoing their seat belts and pulling his son into his arms. He kissed Stiles head and just held him until he felt the sobs, rubbing his boy's back soothingly. "I'm glad you feel sad."

Stiles jerked a bit, "What?" He choked out around his tight throat. "Are you supposed to say shit like that when someone is crying?"

The Sheriff smiled at him, "Booker deserves to be mourned. He was well trained, you did that. He was also good with the kids when you went to do the talks. You shared his whole life with him, he was your partner. You should feel sad. You should miss him. If anyone dares tell you you should feel less because Booker was a dog, I'll pistol-whip them. That dog loved you. I still have you because of him. He saved your life."

Just hearing his dad tell him it was ok to feel so unhappy over a dog unknotted the grief inside of Stiles. His good hand had a death grip on his dad's shoulder as he let it out like he'd been afraid to. That his dad understood meant everything. That he could hear his dad crying a little too - either for Booker or him, he didn't care. Inside, Stiles didn't feel as numb anymore - even if he did still feel a bit empty.

—————

Stiles had decided after their ride home grief fest to go ahead and stay with his dad for a while. It was just easier to cope one-armed when there was someone around to help out. He's so grateful to his dad just for getting it. Stiles was used to people not getting him. He's used to having to explain himself and everything. He was sitting on the couch a week later, staring at the weather channel on mute and just feeling sick inside wishing Booker was still there. His Dad was at work and damnit, he wished he was too!! Stiles had offered to do everyone's paperwork if he could just come in. Yet, here he was, still at home, missing Booker horribly.

Stiles rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, "I've got to get a grip."

He made a decision. Step one: Go back home. Stiles gathered up his things and left a note on the casserole in the fridge, telling his dad how to heat it up, then he climbed into his jeep and drove home. It took a half hour for him to climb out and walk up to the door. It was two steps he took inside before he saw Booker's favorite toy Mr. Munchee the monkey and he broke down. Kneeling on the hardwood that still showed his partner's claw marks, Stiles cried himself to sleep, Mr. Munchee clutched to his chest.

The next morning, Stiles woke up stiff, sad, and hungry. Just thinking about how Booker would have been all over him if he'd slept on the floor before made him smile. He had to remember the good things. 

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm gonna remember just the good things Booker." 

First, a granola bar then a shower. Actually, forget that he'd have a granola bar IN the shower! Stiles wiped at his face and got moving. This was how he coped, he told himself, like a shark. Keep moving, don't stop, don't linger... Even he knew it was bullshit. Ignoring things just meant they never went away, but right now he needed the illusion so he held onto it. So maybe a beer, three granola bars, and his pain meds in the shower wasn't the best brunch ever; but he felt better. Busy would be key to stopping himself drowning in grief. So Stiles got busy. He'd packed most of Booker's things up before he sat on the couch and cried.

Stiles might've sat there all day wallowing in the exact way he didn't want to if someone hadn't cleared his throat right next to him. He glared up at Derek with red-rimmed eyes, sore from crying.

"Just once I'd love it if you knocked or... Rang a doorbell?" Stiles gritted out, trying not to sniffle. "How long've you been there?"

Derek was sitting in the comfy overstuffed chair next to the couch, the one that just didn't match anything but was so nice to sit in that it had immunity. The werewolf had the good graces to look sheepish. "A while."

"Great." Stiles sniffed loudly. "So?"

"I miss Booker too, Stiles." Derek told him softly, "He was my buddy too."

Stiles' face screwed up at that, fresh tears dripping off his nose and chin. "I know." He whispered.

Derek stood up and sighed hugely. "So uh... I like to think I know why you do what you do... You know so... I wanted to make you an offer."

Derek slipped off his jacket and kicked his shoes off carefully. "I'm pretty sure you'll have a lot of things to teach me but I'm confident I'm a quick study."

Derek stripped off his shirt and undid his belt, sliding his pants down and that, more than anything else on the planet, drove grief, Booker, and grammar right out of Stiles' head as he stared at Derek stripping down in his living room. 

"Oh My God." Stiles choked, pressing back into the sofa cushions, a squeaky toy wheezing a high pitched cry somewhere behind him. "Hey Derek, I know we, I mean... I appreciate..." Stiles' hand flopped at Derek's nearly naked body. "And all, you're great. Wow fit and all but..."

Derek scowled and smacked Stiles in the back of the head, making him yelp.

"No you idiot!!" Derek looked so offended. "I'm offering to be your partner!!"

Stiles stared at him stupidly. His brain, on autopilot, making a lame joke. "What? But we're not even dating...?"

Derek threw his hands up with an almost exaggerated eye roll/head toss combo before he pushed his underwear off and shifted. He went past the humanoid wolf form and right to a full wolf, just like his sister. As a wolf Derek was massive, he's a big guy as a human and he lost no mass in the shift, if anything he gained. Blue-black fur covered him in a sleek coat where Stiles would have laid bets he'd be shaggy. He should've known Derek would look cool. Derek sat and looked at him, a wolf at least twice the size of Booker, his head cocked to the side and ears pricked forward as if to say - Well?

"Holy shit." Were all the words Stiles could find to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW! Thank you for the kudos and the one bookmarker! YEAH!! \o/ you guys are so kind! I hope you continue to enjoy and I am sorry for being such a downer this chapter. I'll make it up to you. I promise! Maybe some art once I can nail down how to make Stiles look like Stiles you know? <3 See you next chapter!


	4. Got My Paradigm Shifting Man You're Making Me Shout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek form a partnership based on their friendship. Derek discovers that maybe he should have thought it though a little more because Stiles and the Sheriff? Meanness means you're family.

When all Stiles could do was start pacing, Derek shifted back to human and got dressed, sitting down to wait it out. A couple of times Stiles paused and looked at him long enough that Derek raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but then Stiles was off pacing again. Stiles sat, got back up and walked, then sat again until Derek gripped his unhurt arm and made him stay seated.

"Stiles." Derek said sharply.

"You never said you could do that!" Stiles wailed in accusation. "That's completely cool and you've been sitting on that secret talent for HOW LONG!?"

Derek pulled his mouth to the side and gave him a look, "You're freaking out over that?"

"How long have you known me man?? I'm alway gonna freak out over the really awesome parts of your guys' condition."

"Stiles, I've asked you nicely not to talk about it like its a disease."

"God Derek, I'm not disrespecting you or anything... But I seriously see you every day almost. You could've worked that into the conversation at some point. Although kudos on the bonus strip tease. I'd give you a slow clap except my arm hurts."

Derek sighed heavily and rested his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward. "Look Stiles... I'm serious about this."

"...I know." Stiles snapped. "You think I don't know? This isn't something I'd ask of you! Even all furry you're still a PERSON Derek. Just because you get a tail and look adorable and I bet your fur is soft and all... But you're still a person... I can't. No."

Derek looked earnestly at him, "That's just it. I am a person! So I can think things through, I can react and help you better."

Stiles shook his head no. "You'd have to be all furry all the time!! People would like pet you and talk baby talk at you."

"Who are you kidding? You'll talk baby talk at me."

Stiles blushed, "Maybe a little. It's an involuntary reaction to cute, man. I can't be expected to control it."

"You baby talked a sundae last week." Derek pointed out. 

"IT WAS A CUTE DESSERT!! God!"

Derek grinned, "I know I'll have to stay a wolf the whole time you're on shift. I'm good with it!"

"Why?" Stiles looked at him hard, "Why offer it... Why for me?"

"Why not for you?" It always shocked Derek how baffled Stiles would get when someone was there to help him out. "I don't want to see you get hurt again. And I don't mean your arm. I'm a werewolf, I'm durable!"

Stiles caught his meaning easily, it's not like Derek was vague. They both understood loss too well.

"You can't do it. I’ve seen you almost die like A LOT!!"

"Because of wolfsbane and Alpha werewolf wounds, both of which aren't as prevalent anymore."

"You'll go to apprehend a suspect and he'd end up a werewolf when you bite him! Criminal Werewolves, Derek!! Classic terrible idea!!" Stiles slumped in his seat. 

"Maybe if I was a dog and not ME, sure... I could see the worry. But I know to grab clothes, so I'll bite there... In the loose clothing. Or I can just tackle them." Derek smiled at him, "All of the day to day stuff I know I can handle, but sniffing drugs and stuff.... I don't know how to do that. Please, Stiles?"

Stiles glared at him hard.

"I won't go down under a few normal bullets, Stiles. It's a great advantage. You were always the one talking about capitalizing on advantages when we can..." 

"You have to wear a vest." Stiles sighed and told him firmly, "Just because you'll heal doesn't mean that it don't hurt you."

Derek grinned, he'd won. And he knew it had always hurt Stiles more than any of them when they were left bloody. He'd seen Stiles' eyes dark with worry and sympathetic pain even while he hid his deep concern behind his honest oohs and ahhs over the werewolf healing ability. It was one of the many reasons he wanted to help, and what made it so easy to want to pay back all the kindness the two Stilinskis had given the pack over the years.

"Ok." Derek agreed, chuckling at Stiles' pleased grin. "But how do I learn the rest?"

Stiles laughed, "Easy man, I teach you."

Stiles got up, he moved animatedly and looked excited. The knot of worry Derek had in his stomach coming undone. He'd pat himself on the back later, right now keeping up with Stiles would be key.

For his part, Stiles was dizzy with gratitude toward Derek. He wanted to throw him a party, he wanted to be his wingman at a bar and help him get laid, hell he wanted to make the guy dinner! He was moving again, the relief was so unreal it made his muscles shake.

"Wait, we're doing this now?" Derek asked.

"No time like the present. Plus I'm still on administrative leave. If I can get you up to speed we'll both go to work together." Stiles grabbed his keys and motioned Derek out of his house. "And we'll take my dad to dinner tonight and get him in on it too."

Stiles herded Derek out to the jeep, ignoring all attempts by the werewolf to get him into the camaro. Derek just finally gave in and sat in the jeep. He hated the jeep. Sure it suited Stiles' personality and it handled the dirt road to his house better than his camaro but... He'd almost died in it once. That kind of thing tends to color one's feelings towards stuff. Derek watched Stiles as they headed god knows where. He could tell Stiles was still sad, but now he was excited again. Like the Sheriff, Derek knew Stiles would rather be hurt or dead than lose anyone close to him. That's why the Stilinskis were very selective of who they brought in. Stiles cut him a look when he noticed him watching and Derek laughed. The smartest thing he ever did was accept Stiles' friendship, even if most of the time he wanted to smother him with a pillow. 

Stiles parked at a nondescript building out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by chain link fences and empty lots. Beyond that were some old but reasonably well kept duplexes, not the best neighborhood but not bad. 

"Where are we?" Derek muttered, making a face.

"Disney Land, c'mon Derek! It's the firing range for the department and it's where the obstacle courses are." 

Stiles clambered out of the jeep, heading for the front for of the place and unlocking it. Derek followed him in, closing the door behind him and wondering why he bothered. In front of them was... It looked like a carnival set up. 

Stiles took one look at Derek's face and frowned, shaking his finger at him. "No! No judging!! Bad Derek!!"

Derek gave him a pained look, eyebrows scrunched together as he pursed his lips and pushed them to the side. Stiles sighed, "Look, it is what it is. Anyway. We'll be working you out over here."

Stiles did a full one-armed Vannah White reveal gesture at an obstacle course. An obstacle course for a DOG.

"Ha ha you asshole." Derek scowled. "I offer seriously to help you and you start pulling shit and making jokes?"

Stiles jabbed his finger as hard as he could into Derek's chest, hurting himself a little but getting the older man's full attention. "Shut. Up!!" Stiles snarled, and that surprised Derek more than anything into taking a step back.

"Don't you EVER assume I am mocking you when you are doing me such an extreme favor! I THOUGHT you knew me WAY BETTER than THAT by now!" Stiles seethed at him, visibly restraining himself because he was acknowledging what a huge deal this was for them. "I'm not mocking you!! Look, I'm sure you get all fuzzy and run around on four paws in secret and all, but being a cop is SERIOUS BUSINESS! I run this course with Booker! Ran...." Stiles broke a little in front of him again, making Derek feel horrible.

Stiles shook it off, swallowing it all back down because what he was trying to tell Derek was important. "I run the people one over there a lot too. But what we do is more than just running. You and me are gonna have to work on your ability to handle obstacles as a wolf. Your tackles, your jumps... Fighting! I mean it's not like you're expected to just KNOW it Derek. Booker didn't just know it. Bit the awesome thing is YOU'RE a person. You know why we're here doing this... Well now you know... It's not a joke. It's ridiculously not a joke..."

"Sorry..." Derek sighed, grimacing a little. "I just didn't..."

"Think. I know." Stiles finished for him with a faint smile.

"You're still an asshole." Derek frowned darkly. "And I seriously wonder why I wanted to help you."

"It's the Stilinski charm, man!" Stiles clapped Derek on the back and gave him a push that moved himself more than Derek. "Now get naked and fuzzy and we'll get started!!

—————

Derek was bone tired and ready for a nap by the time they pulled up to the Sheriff's house with take out fajitas. Stiles had run them over BOTH obstacle courses with a relentless intensity that a one-armed wounded man should not have!! Derek thanked god he was a werewolf and still marveled at how easily Stiles kept up. Derek began to consider that he may have to work out more...

Stiles grinned and led Derek inside, "DAD!? We're here!!"

The Sheriff wandered in from the living room with a grin, hugging Stiles and giving Derek a warm handshake. "Boys. I'm guessing something otherworldly and terrible is happening because Stiles brought fajitas and he normally is anti-delicious food."

Stiles gave his dad a scathing look, "Way to be optimistic there Dad! Maybe I love you? Like the amazing son I am?"

The Sheriff snorted and kissed Stiles' head and headed into the kitchen to sit at the table. "A for effort there kid, but I don't think Derek crawls out of his cave for fajitas. You eats loads if meat right? Rabbits and deer? Bear?" The very corners of the Sheriff's mouth were quirking up and Derek sighed.

"The pair of you can go straight to hell." Derek shook his head and took a seat at the table, unpacking the beef near himself.

Stiles chuckled as his dad wasted no time grabbing his seat AND the beef.

"So seriously. What's the apocalypse this time?" The Sheriff asked as Stiles grabbed them all a beer and sat.

"Seriously Dad, enough doom." Stiles clucked his tongue and waited or his dad to get halfway into his first fajita before continuing. "Derek is signing on to be my new partner."

Derek was stuffing his face with food, he knew how the Stilinski men ate, it was combat! And he was starving! So he just nodded and added more guacamole to his next tortilla. 

The Sheriff gave them both a look as he took a swig of beer, "That's funny... I don't remember hiring Derek. Or Derek going to the academy... Or Derek filling out an application...? Derek?"

Derek stuffed a whole fajita in his mouth over being forced to talk. He pointed at his mouth to say 'whoops my mouth is too full for talking, sorry.' The look Stiles and his dad gave him was harsh.

Stiles rolled his eyes, struggling with his own food until his dad wordlessly just fixed one for him. "See Dad... Derek's not going to be a human... deputy..."

"Right, but werewolf or not he has to go to the academy and fi-"

"Dad!" Stiles interrupted, "He's gonna be my new dog."

The Sheriff gave his son a thousand yard stare, blinking slowly and completely forgetting about the fajita in his hand. That's when Derek knew Stiles had finally just broke his dad. The poor man never stopped eating real food when Stiles would let him have it. 

After a long wait, and half a beer, the Sheriff looked at Derek seriously. "You do know you're not a dog, right?"

Derek groaned, "Yes sir, of course I do!! Jesus, can no one ever do something NICE for either of you??"

The Sheriff resumed eating as he eyed the irate werewolf. "Of course they can son. But I don't even want to imagine how hard it'll be to get re-elected once Stiles rolls out with a toothy half naked guy with Elvis sideburns on a leash. And the extra paperwork... You both know how I feel about paperwork."

Stiles is laughing at the mental image of Derek on a leash when Derek shoots to his feet. Stiles flailed to grab him, thinking Derek was going to bail on him. It jarred his wounded shoulder bringing out a whimpering gasp. Derek brought back a second beer for himself and the Sheriff, shaking his head.

"Now that, was karma." Derek said sternly. 

Stiles grunted and nodded, sliding his phone to his dad. The Sheriff picked it up and looked at the photo on the screen, his eyebrows climbing as he finishes his first beer. 

"Holy crap, Derek! This is you!?" The Sheriff blinked at Derek, trying to comprehend just how that was possible. "You... I mean... Why??"

"I'm the Alpha?" Derek laughed, taking the opportunity to make himself more fajitas.

The Sheriff scowled hard, "No goddamnit! Why sign up to be treated like an animal?? Not that I'm sure Stiles doesn't appreciate it. I appreciate it but... You see it's a dangerous job! You just wanna hang out in a fur suit all day?"

Derek smiled a little. "Stiles treats me like a person no matter how I look. And... Well why not? I'm durable and he's teaching me a lot about the job already. It's interesting... And I'd like to do it. Please?"

The Sheriff sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't feel right about it. I don't like the idea of you working with no compensation here Derek."

Derek felt flush and the grin that spread across his face was warm. It was still a heady feeling for him when people showed they cared about him. "I'm not in it for the money sir."

The Sheriff leaned back in his chair and drank his beer for a moment. "I'm going to put you on the payroll as a forestry consultant."

Stiles looked at his dad with his best WTF? face and Derek had to join him. The Sheriff just chuckled and shrugged. "I haven't had to send deputies to patrol around the preserve since you guys let me in on the Great Big Secret. So why not funnel the money I saved the city to you for this."

"But you don't-" Derek tried to say before the Sheriff sat forward and pointed a finger at him with a severe glower.

"You will keep him-" He jabbed a finger towards Stiles, "As safe as possible AND wear a vest at all times!"

Derek laughed, "Trust me, Stiles has already threatened me about that."

"I'm gonna have to special order one, Dad. He's huuuuge!!" Stiles grinned.

With a nod and a smirk, the Sheriff continued, "Try and curb your enthusiasm for his size, Stiles. Also it's only fair that I be there the first school assembly you do."

Stiles had scowled when his dad shot him with the worst innuendo ever but a grin spread across his face as Derek looked horrified.

"Wait..." Derek protested, "No one mentioned assemblies! Can't I still back out?!"

Stiles and his dad exchanged a look and began to chuckle evilly. Derek stared at them and thought, not for the first time, that the people he called friends were anything but.

"How the hell do you keep getting re-elected?" Derek sighed. "You are not a good man."

The Sheriff shrugs, "Running unopposed helps."

"Dad, it's because you're the best at what you do." Stiles grinned, finally feeling his stomach settle enough to eat. "And you should see Derek run the course. He wasn't great at first but after a few turns he-"

"A few?!" Derek interjected, "I was starting to wonder if you were trying to kill me!"

Stiles rolled his eyes over to him, "Don't be a baby, I was running it with you."

"It's the only reason I kept going. I thought you'd tire out quicker than that."

"Hey man, I have told you guys for how long I'm not the sedentary computer addict I was! Booker was..." Stiles faded a little in grief over the name but struggled on determinedly. "Was very demanding. And he had just endless energy."

Derek laughed, helping to buoy Stiles' mood. "You're telling me! I was his favorite chew toy even when I wasn't helping you with him."

The Sheriff looked at them both, eyes cutting back and forth. "Helping him with the dog how?"

Stiles looked worried, but he had half a fajita jammed in his mouth and things that go in are never spat out, so he was unable to stop Derek from explaining.

"By getting him used to werewolves. Stiles would load me into that godawful smelling padded suit and we'd get Booker to attack me when I was shifted and all... Well you know." Derek laughed. "I almost missed the days he'd try and run away when he decided he could go ahead and bite me."

"Dad I..." Stiles swallowed hard and is trying to explain. 

The Sheriff held up a hand to quiet him, "Thank you Derek, I'm sorry my son imposed on you like that..."

"It wasn't...." Derek murmured worriedly.

The Sheriff grinned at him and Derek threw his hands up, "OK stop teasing me like that my GOD!!"

"You just make it soooo easy son, you're so earnest. And I can't help it. You look like you break legs for a living not paint landscapes." The Sheriff sipped his beer as Derek turned on Stiles.

"You told your father!?"

"Oh my god! How can you be so ashamed of this man!?"

"It's not something I want spread around, Stiles!!"

"Telling my dad is not spreading it around!!!"

"Your dad is one of the biggest gossip whores in this town!!"

"I think you'll find you meant to say 'most attuned to the local information network law enforcement officer' if you want to leave here in one piece." The Sheriff threatened.

Stiles snorted and Derek sagged back into his chair and rolled his eyes. "That isn't what I meant... You're a gossip slut, a whore at least gets paid to do it."

The Sheriff was startled enough to start to laugh. He had been in mid-drink so beer dribbled down the front of him while Stiles went into hysterics and Derek just folded his arms and grinned.

"I'm not sure we're going to stay friends if you spend even more time with Stiles." The Sheriff said wryly, wiping at his shirt. He nodded at Derek though, Stiles was honestly laughing a lot sooner than he'd expected. He knew the werewolf was a big part of that and he was grateful. The Sheriff also knew if they were together, he could stop worrying about both of them, and it showed in his smile.

Stiles finished the last of the fajitas, still chuckling a bit. "So Derek, I'll be seeing you at 6am sharp on Friday, Ok?"

"...What for?" Derek eyed him worriedly, with his crappy luck it would be MORE obstacle course.

"I've got a talk at the middle school assembly." Stiles smiled, "So tomorrow we better get you up to speed on sniffing out stuff."

Derek looked shell-shocked as he swallowed hard, "That wasn't a joke?"

Both Stilinskis shook their heads no with matching Cheshire grins. Derek groaned and put his head down on the table. "I hate both of you so much..."

The Sheriff laughed, "Welcome to the family Deputy Derek."

Stiles' awwwwwww dissolved into laughter when Derek kicked him under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, kudoing, bookmarking, and leaving comments! It means a lot to me! This is something I'm writing for fun and I hope you're having fun too. Thank you for reading aggressively friendship based fic!!!


	5. Left Us Wondering What It All Was About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have the Sheriff's blessing, Stiles starts to really show Derek how to train himself to be... Well... A dog. Amazingly, just because you can become a wolf doesn't mean you automatically know how to BE one. 
> 
> And then they give a speech at a local school. I mean Stiles is still hurt and no one enjoys it half as much as he does.

With the Sheriff's blessing on their partnership, Stiles began training Derek in earnest. The next morning he had Derek back out on the obstacle course, not that Derek could complain. Stiles ran the course with him as best he could with his arm and for all that Derek was able-bodied, he was having a tough time. Sure he had running down pat on four legs, it was an exercise in not thinking about what he was doing and letting it happen. Which was fine really for the couple of times he just went running in the woods, but now he was leaping and climbing things.

Derek honestly wondered if he was going to kill himself doing this.

Stiles was obviously pushing himself too, unable to hide the small grunts of pain or the gasp of agony when he over did it with his shoulder. One of those times it was when Stiles ran at a chain-link fence and in a single jump was almost at the top of it, hauling himself over so Derek had to follow. Which he didn't. He froze up. The fence would be no trouble if he was even human... But like this?? Derek whined and paced, staring at the fence before rearing up and looking at the top.

Stiles walked back around it, Derek dropped to all fours and huffed a sigh, great now he'd have to deal with a bunch of snark. 

"Yeah," Stiles said, radiating pain from his own leap, "Booker had trouble here too. Back it up big man. Right about here is where you should do your big leap... Yeah, just hit the top as much as you can. He'll dude I bet you could hurdle it if you felt at all confident. Just like, don't break stride and keep your speed up, yeah?"

Derek snorted, unconsciously wagging his tail. He should have known Stiles was in serious mode. And really, when he thought about it, Stiles was never someone to kick a friend when they were down. He was a problem solving busy-body. Derek nodded at him and trotted back past the last obstacle. This time there was no way he was going to psych himself out! He could do it as a person, he could do it as a wolf! Stiles had remained at the point where he said Derek should start his leap from, helpful of him! 

"Yeah c'mon Derek!!! You can do it Woooooo!!!" Stiles cheered for him. Derek made the huffing sound this form used as a chuckle and surged into a sprint, running as hard as he could at the fence. When he hit the point right next to Stiles he gathered himself and leapt. Derek surprised even himself with the power of his jump, paws not catching the top of the fence but lightly touching as he gave the barest push and sailed up and over the fence, landing even further on the other side. Derek spun around to look, _Holy CRAP!!_ He thought. That was further than he could have ever gone in his halfway form.

Stiles was jumping around, whooping like an idiot as he ran over to almost hug and pet Derek before stopping short. Derek had sat down to try and look like he'd expected that all along, smugly seated and just barely wagging his tail.

Stiles laughed and shoved Derek's shoulder. "Oh whatever!!! You're just as thrilled as I am man!! Don't eeeeeven try and pretend!!"

Derek huffed and wolf grinned, bumping his shoulder into Stiles carefully.

Stiles was still grinning, his eyes positively sparkling as he laughed. "This is way fun Derek, it reminds me of way back when I helped Scott get a grip on his werewolf life. But you're nailing the wolf thing buddy!! That was AWESOOOOOOOME!!"

Derek tossed his head and snorted - _No big deal!_ But he was getting better at the wolf thing, more practice was definitely in order! Derek was a methodical, earnest, hardworking guy. Now that he was seeing results he would push himself harder. Derek stood and tried to trot back to the start but Stiles grabbed him around the neck and was hauled forward and dragged five feet before Derek stopped.

"Woah! Woah!" Stiles laughed, standing and brushing himself off, "I wanna start working on your nose today too, OK?"

Derek tried to shrug his assent but it was more of a weird ripple down his back that he was sure Stiles couldn't even see. So he barked once.

"Is that once for no and twice for yes?" Stiles asked.

Derek barked twice, _No it's once for yes and twice for no!_

"So that was a yes. Ok" Stiles smiled, horrifying Derek.

Derek put a firm paw on the top of Stiles' foot and barked once and bobbed his head yes, then barked twice for no and when he tried to shake his head no it became almost a full body shake. It felt good but left Derek a bit dazed and wondering how that got out of his control.

Stiles laughed, "Once yes, twice no. Ok I'll do it your way."

Derek preened, _Yes. My way or the highway._ Stiles walked him back out to the cruiser, letting Derek in the front and sliding in himself. From the practice area they drove to the station. Derek was worried to encounter the other deputies, seriously. _Maybe this was a bad idea?_

When they arrived, Stiles walked to the passenger side and let Derek out but stopping him by the door.

"Right...." Stiles said nervously. "Don't freak out, but I've gotta put on a collar and clip a lead on you and pretend its what's controlling you. Dad and I know you're a fairly intelligent guy..."

Derek flattened his ears, _Really Stiles?_

"Ok ok sorry, that was lame of me. So we know you're people. But on the outsides you're a huge wolf... Well actually I better start calling you a dog..."

Derek growled.

"I know alright?!? But wolves aren't poster children for service dogs!! Plus like they're endangered and I'd get in soooo much trouble over you. But like seriously, you're awesome and enormous. People are gonna freak a little when they see you so until everybody gets to know you and like you like they do me, the collar is gonna help."

Derek sighed hugely and stood, presenting his neck to Stiles who put the collar on and clipped on the lead.

"Thanks Derek. Just stick close ok? No one'll touch you without asking me first. I'll look at you and you nod a little if its ok, otherwise I'll just say no."

Derek did an ear thing that was his best attempt at an eyeroll and headed for the door, hauling Stiles behind him. Once inside, Derek got a hint of what Stiles meant. The deputy behind the counter tensed up, hand on his gun and stepped back against the wall.

"Chill out Keith!" Stiles laughed, "This is my new dog, Derek."

"Jesus Christ Stiles!" Keith panted, "That's not a dog that thing's a..."

"Gorgeous and crazy smart new deputy." Stiles interrupted firmly. "So show some respect for my partner ok?"

"Damn Stiles... Can you control him one-armed?!" Keith was not relaxing at all and it weirdly pleased Derek, he'd stopped being able to intimidate anyone a long time ago - not that he particularly wanted to!! But sometimes it had come in handy...

Stiles leveled Keith with a sour look and led Derek into the back. People backed out of hallways rather than pass close to them, but most deputies would approach after Stiles assured them it was ok. By the time they reached the Sheriff's office Stiles was telling everyone that oh yeah Derek was a Husky/Shepard mix that had been raised and trained along side Booker but hadn't been used because of how Stiles didn't want the other Deputies to pansy out every time they came into work.

It was a little revealing to Derek that as Stiles boldly lied to their faces even he couldn't tell. _Huh..._ Maybe he better keep a closer watch on Stiles. The Sheriff looked up as they leaned in, his eyes widening at the sheer size of Derek. 

"...Boys." He said coolly as he tried to slow his heart rate down. Kudos to the Sheriff, he didn't look as panicked as his heart rate! "Stiles I think you're still on leave til Friday?"

"Yeah Dad, I just need the keys to the evidence room so I can start helping Derek get familiar with the smells of things I'll need him to alert me to." Stiles grinned, unconsciously patting Derek who allowed it a little then grunted, knocking his shoulder into Stiles who fell against the door frame with a thud.

"Damnit Derek!" Stiles whined and Derek grinned, his tongue lolling out embarrassingly before he got that back under control. 

The Sheriff chuckled and opened the lockbox for a key, tossing it to Stiles. "I'm glad to know he needs to learn those scents."

"Dad! Rude!" Stiles admonished and grinned, "Have lunch with us?"

The Sheriff nodded and Stiles led Derek to the back, unlocking a nondescript door that barely contained the heavy scents within. Many he could recognize; blood, gunpowder, vomit, semen, or various dirt and plant smells. Stiles went to a small locked box in the back, bringing it out with them. 

"Here we go, our little box of samples." Stiles sing songed, walking Derek to the interrogation room. "This is going to be soooooo much easier with you. Seriously. If not for your love of knocking me over with your doggie brute strength I'd totally bake you something."

Derek snorted and closed the door behind them. _Fine. Be that way._ He thought sourly. Stiles grinned at him. "Ok ok, I'll make your favorite cheesecake."

Derek totally did not wag his tail. Even if he really did. A lot. Loudly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just smelling different things, all sorts of drugs followed by all sorts of explosives and arson accelerants. Derek sneezed a lot by the end. _That was a lot to keep straight!!_ He laid his ears back and Stiles laughed.

"Don't worry, Derek. We'll go over this til you feel you have them all nailed. And you don't have to tell me WHICH it is, just drugs or bombs. Ok?"

Derek felt relieved and Stiles could see it. Stiles chuckled and packed everything up. "Um... I hope we never have to ask it of you Derek but... We may need you sometimes to help look for bodies. Not that I think we have any serial killers lurking around but... Just in case."

Derek yipped a yes and Stiles nodded, relieved. "Thanks buddy... I appreciate it. And hey! At least from now on we know its not Peter OR you."

Derek pushed Stiles and the chair over and didn't even feel bad.

—————

Friday had come really quickly. Derek pulled up to Stiles' house like he had all week. It was ungodly early but at least he didn't have to worry about getting dressed, if anything working so long and with such intensity with Stiles in his full shift had made it all feel way more natural to him than he'd ever thought it could be. If Derek was completely honest, when he ran with the pack, on those occasions they could get together and do so, it made them uncomfortable to have him shift into a complete animal that they couldn't talk to. With Stiles it was stupidly easy, he was always thrilled to death by it and Derek held no illusions that if it wouldn't hurt his shoulder Stiles would clap like a seal every time he watched. Amazingly, their easy ability to communicate non-verbally had translated even to his wolf form, Stiles insisting he could read Derek's mind. And he mostly could since it was a cycle of: "Stiles you're an idiot." "Stiles this is stupid." " I'm not doing that." "Why would you do that?" And a few others.

Stiles opened the door when Derek rang, jerking his head for him to come on in. His deputy uniform already on but as usual he was unbuttoned. Derek just gave him a flat look and buttoned him up, ignoring the now technicolor bruise on Stiles' chest the size of his palm, a testament to the importance of wearing your Kevlar vest.

"Thanks man!" Stiles said sleepily and he yawned for full effect before he tucked his own shirt in and winced his way through zipping his pants and getting his belt on. There were some assists no bro code would ever condone.

Derek poured himself a cup of coffee while Stiles put on his boots. He was halfway through it when Stiles approached him, his vest half on and a huge grin on his face. In his good hand he held something weird green and khaki.

"Look what came just in time for today!" Stiles all but cheered.

Derek looked pained, "Oh god.... Really?"

Stiles scowled, prodding Derek in the chest hard with his finger until Derek slapped his hand away.

"Yes really, Derek!! You. Promised." Stiles frowned at him disapprovingly, laying the enormous dog vest out on the table.

Derek looked at it and sighed. It was the same khaki as Stiles' deputy uniform, offset with the same khaki green. A patch along the side read: Sheriff K-9 and under that "Derek," which made Derek frown hard. He picked it up and there was a clunk, on the right side was a real badge. His badge.

"It's pretty cool, right?" Stiles prompted hopefully. 

Derek side eyed him and nodded, "Yeah... I guess."

Stiles positively beamed and worked on getting his own vest on. "The kids today are going to flip out when they see you. You look so badass man!"

Derek just snorted and put the vest down to finish his coffee, "I want you to know I am not skipping lunch and if you try and give me kibble I'll murder you."

Stiles grinned, pouring the rest of the coffee into a tumbler to go with him. "I'll pack your clothes so you can get dressed and human for lunch. Stop stressing!"

Derek shook his head, "I know what you're like Stiles..."

"I'm like a damned saint to deal with your sassy ass. Now get a move on so I can kit you out and we can go." Stiles grinned.

Derek just shook his head and stripped down, shifting and standing still while Stiles strapped him into the vest. Stiles chortled when he finished, snapping several photos while Derek radiated disapproval at him. 

"How you manage to scowl when you's an adoooorablllllle puuuuuuppyyyyy is so beyond me big guy!" Stiles knelt down under the pretext of adjusting the vest but he's totally just petting Derek, rubbing his ears and scritching along his neck. "It's ridiculous how cute you are!! Yes it is!! Yes it is!!"

The one thing Derek hates about his full shift is his inability to roll his eyes, instead he put a paw square on Stiles' chest and shoved him over, pinning him to the floor and enjoying the weird shocked sound Stiles made.

"UGH!! I take it back!! Sooooo not cute!!" Stiles complained and groaned as Derek stood on him, maybe pushing a little with his full weight as Stiles flailed and wailed. Derek didn't stop until Stiles gasped in actual agony and whimpered.

"Ahhhhhhhh!! Ow!!! Christ!! My shoulder!!" Stiles sobbed. 

Derek backed off, ducking his head to meet Stiles' eyes as he sat up and held his wounded shoulder. Stiles shoved at his face and stood up.

"I reject your puppy face. Apology ...sort of accepted. Provisionally. Crap that hurts!!"

Derek grumbled in his throat and thumped his tail once, Stiles frowned at him. "Yeah well... I know. I know physical therapy is worse. Just remember you weigh almost a TON!" 

Derek barked, offended.

"I'm so going to put you on a diet! I'll never make you gratitude cheesecake again!!" Stiles tried to snarl but he was already laughing at Derek's 'I'd love to see you try' expression. Derek shouldered Stiles lightly and sighed, he was sorry it had ended in him forgetting Stiles was still wounded. Stiles pet him once, "Yeah, yeah! I know. My fault for baby talking... And cuddly petting... But you do seriously look cool. When we are back on serious duty criminals will piss their pants when they see you! And it's hard not to pet you, man. Your fur is so soft!!"

Derek snorted and shook his head, going to wait by the door while Stiles checked and holstered his weapon. Today was the assembly at the middle school, and as much as Stiles had explained they speak at the schools every year, he was nervous. Stiles loaded him into the car and they were halfway there when he just started laughing hysterically, Derek looked at him like he was insane. Privately, Derek had always thought Stiles was nuts.

Stiles wiped his eyes and calmed down, "Sorry. You just look so freaked out like I'm takin you to the vet or something!! I'm the one who's gotta talk and put on the whole wolf and deputy show - not you!"

Derek huffed and relaxed. Stiles was right. He just had to stand there and behave!! That might be hard for a dog... But he wasn't a dog, he was Derek Hale damnit! He recited that to himself as they parked and headed into the office. Stiles was really well known here and he bore up well under all the mildly sincere condolences about Booker and the secretaries all making sad faces at his arm in a sling. The principal walked them to the gym where the bleachers were set up and a microphone. Stiles sound checked like a rock star and Derek shook his head at him until Stiles made a face.

The students trooped in after a while, murmuring about how big the dog was but unlike when he'd first gone to the Sheriff's station, Derek didn't sense any of the restrained fear he'd experienced that day. He cocked his head, confused, until Stiles leaned down to him and whispered, "It's the vest. It's your uniform and everybody respects the uniform."

Derek wagged his tail slowly, _ok good._ That made sense. The bleachers filled, the Principal made his announcements from center court before finally introducing them. To say Stiles was perfect for this would be an unjust understatement. Stiles shone at making the presentation about saying no to drugs. The kids laughed, he handled the hecklers like a pro, and then he came to the wrap up. 

Derek had just been sitting there enjoying the goings on but he caught Stiles' wink at him as he said, "Oh, and kids. One last thing." 

Stiles motioned with his head for Derek to walk with him. Bemused, Derek played along, his claws clicking loud on the gym floor. "So I know you guys have all noticed Deputy Derek here." Stiles grinned and the kids all laughed at the alliteration. Derek growled a little. _Jerks._

Stiles laughed his mirthless laugh. Derek knew that laugh. That laugh meant trouble. That laugh meant Stiles was mad. Derek's ears pricked up, _This should be good._

"Yeah, Derek's a funny name for a dog huh? Especially one who looks as badass as this. Haha... Yeah. Derek here though, he's so awesome he doesn't care if you're laughing - know why? Because Derek can smell pot in your locker... From here."

The silence from a few students is deafening, sort of like their hammering little hearts. Derek is so glad he's a wolf right now because he wants to laugh. Most of the students are laughing, so is Stiles, that mean laugh of his.

"So if you remember anything from today, remember this. Derek and I are out there, keeping you safe from more harm than you can imagine. And we will keep you safe from all the harm you want to do to yourselves, when we catch you. And we will catch you. Because we're smarter, faster, more cunning, and Derek here? Derek looooooves giving bad guys their comeuppance." Stiles ended with a swagger, the principal looking stunned by the thinly veiled threats at the end there. 

As the principal stuttered and stumbled his way through dismissing the assembly, Stiles caught the eye of a pretty little teacher who looked at his arm and hurried out. Stiles sighed and deflated a little, looking down at Derek.

"One gunshot wound and no third date." Stiles shrugged but looked let down.

Derek shouldered him companionably, _Hey man - cheer up._

Stiles snorted, "Yeah yeah. That's just from being a cop! How the hell do you date with the whole werewolf deal?"

Derek snorted and headed for the exit, kids making way for them like the Red Sea parting. He wagged his tail slowly because dating? Yeah... He really didn't bother. He didn't deserve to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell by now, this is a very slice of life. I hope you enjoy spending time with all of them as much as I do. Thank you again for visiting, commenting, and kudoing. It warms my heart! I'm glad to know others enjoy it as much as I do! I'll continue to update on Wednesdays until I catch up to my buffer. If I achieve it sooner, I will update sooner! :) Thank you for coming by!!! <3


	6. No Sense in Holding Grudges and it's Best to Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wounds healed, Stiles is ready to get back to work - but his over compensation forces Derek to have an intervention... that backfires. But grief shared is grief diminished. In this new spirit of partnership, Derek gets a good taste of the job he's volunteered for.

Weeks later, when Stiles was finally cleared for full duty; Derek had started having second thoughts about this whole partnership deal. Days they had trained together after Stiles' physical therapy had been... Well they had been bad. Not because Stiles had been angry or whiny from the pain, but because he was trying to work himself to death. Every day Derek watched his partner push himself harder and harder until HE was ready to crack. And he was a goddamned werewolf for crying out loud!!! Which is why he'd shown up an hour early to meet Stiles. Derek was standing at the door, working up the nerve to just knock and get this over with. Ugh... How did he get himself into these situations?

Stiles opened the door and surprised him, "Lurking at a door is a new thing man. It's usually the forte of nervous Avon ladies. I appreciate you branching out though, way to stay dedicated to your craft."

Stiles stepped back so Derek could come in. "I haven't started the coffee yet so if you can get on making some I'll make breakfast - have you eaten? Ha! I know you haven't, you never do. I swear you're gonna eat me out of bacon!! I had to buy loads more after you left yesterday. Oh! And we're almost out of coffee."

Stiles motioned with his formerly hurt arm for Derek to hurry up and make coffee. "Yanno, I'm sure you noticed Dad didn't show for that assembly a few weeks back. I did. I asked him about it and yanno what he said? He's coming to the elementary school one. He always does. He'll probably get on me about settling down and grandkids again."

"Your dad wants grandkids?" Derek chuckled. "I thought he loved you and wasn't into inhumane punishment."

"Hey! I like kids! Well... I'd like mine." Stiles mumbled.

"I know, I meant the rest of us."

"Oh hahaha. Make the damn coffee! It's too early to deal with you like this." Stiles starts frying bacon, cracking eggs sunny side up since he likes it and Derek doesn't. Derek deserves some punishment for insinuating his kids would be anything other than BELOVED and AWESOME.

Derek chuckled and got on the coffee. "So... It's your first real day back. You shouldn't overdo it..."

Stiles gave him an incredulous sort of look, his mouth twisted sourly. "I know how to do my job."

"And I know you've been pushing yourself too hard. You know how to do your job well, so stop trying to be RoboCop." Derek said, folded his arms and leaned gainer the counter.

Stiles grinned, "Kudos for the RoboCop but I think I'd rather be Dirty Harry."

"You talk too much for Dirty Harry, but no trying to wiggle out of this. I'm worried about you."

"We'll then stop worrying, I'm FINE."

"You're not fine. I know you can do your job!" Derek snapped, holding up a hand to forestall the argument he saw leap to Stiles' tongue. "But since Booker you're pushing yourself too hard, you've got some ridiculous expectations for yourself..."

"They're not ridiculous!" Stiles snarled, slamming the plate of food down in front of Derek who didn't react. Derek not reacting always made Stiles react more. "I know I can do better!! I WILL do better!!"

Derek calmly picked up some bacon and ate it. "Why because you got lucky?"

Stiles picked up the coffee mug and flung it at the wall, smashing it and staining the ugly wallpaper with hot coffee. "NO!! BECAUSE I GOT BOOKER KILLED!!!"

Derek stood and gripped Stiles' shoulder hard. "That wasn't your fault."

Stiles gripped the table hard, his knuckles white. "I cleared the rooms but not the alley!! That guy had to've been in the alley!!"

"You couldn't've known Stiles. You're not psychic. No one could expect you to have known..." Derek spoke calmly, trying to add a rational perspective to the grief-skewed one Stiles was killing himself with. "It was a hard lesson but you're still here. Booker kept you here."

Stiles shoved Derek's hand off him, he didn't want the comfort. No, that was a lie. He wanted it but he knew he didn't deserve it. "I should've done my job better."

"So should've Booker." Derek countered, getting an immediate and violent reaction from Stiles.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Stiles snarled and shoved at Derek. 

"Stiles, he had the nose for it. He should've alerted you that there was someone there."

"That back alley was shared with a fish restaurant! There was a dumpster that reeked of dead fish!! He couldn't've known! Booker was the best, but nobody could've known!!"

Derek gripped Stiles by both his shoulders. "Exactly. Exactly!"

Stiles looked at him, hurt and and angry. "Shut up... It's not... I know but... And now I can't..."

"Can't what? Believe in yourself anymore? Trust yourself?" Derek asked kindly.

"I can't... I can't let you down. What if..."

Derek laughed. He laughed harder when Stiles furiously punched him in the shoulder. 

"Ow!! Crap!! My hand! You jackass!!! I hope you die!!" Stiles snarled, taking away Derek's breakfast instead of hitting him again for laughing harder. It was easier on his body... And his ego!!

"You know..." Derek chuckled, "You have never let me down even when you wanted to. Even when I didn't trust you I knew I could depend on you. You're always doing your best. You're your father's son."

Stiles turned bright red. That anyone thought he was like his dad sent a squirmy feeling of joy through his stomach and up and down his spine. "Huh...."

Derek shrugged, "It's hard not to feel guilty, even when you're in the wrong about it."

"...It doesn't feel wrong though." Stiles sighed, leaning against the table and rubbing his face.

"I know." Derek sighed, getting his plate back and poking at the eggs. " I know this isn't the only guilt you carry around."

Stiles looked at him, "What? I suppose you're going to say I smell guilty??"

Derek snorted. "No. I just know a single-minded drive to do right by someone means you feel you let someone down."

"Please. Who are you to judge me like that!?" Stiles scoffed, his arms folded like he can hide how close Derek is to parts of him he'd rather never share with anyone. "I'm no different from you!! God! Even when Scott kept shitting on you you were always trying to help him! Acting like you..."

Derek didn't look up as Stiles trailed off. He could feel Stiles staring. He could feel the gears in Stiles' head starting to turn, questions being ground out. 

"We are partners now, you know." Stiles said, surprising Derek into looking up at him. "Partners work best with no secrets."

"I'm sure Booker told you everything about himself?"

Stiles poured himself a cup of coffee and sat opposite Derek. "I'm why my mom died. Your turn."

Derek stared at him, egg on his fork half in his mouth. "What? You love your mom."

"And I'm a large part of why she died. Love had nothing to do with it. So - who did you kill? I mean besides Peter. You did a crap job of it too."

Derek sighed, "Why are you suddenly in the sharing is caring mode when we've got work in a little more than an hour? Can't we save it for a sleepover when we can share secrets and braid our hair?"

"You're the one staging an intervention." Stiles pointed out sourly. "You gotta tell me yours, I told you mine. And we'd have to convince Isaac to come to the slumber party if we want to braid hair"

Derek put his fork down and frowned. "I didn't agree to it."

"Yeah well you can trust me. You know that, right? I wouldn't..."

"The fire, my family... Everything was my fault." Derek murmured so softly Stiles could have missed it.

"Kate Argent killed your family..."

"Kate... She... And I..." Derek stood up so fast his chair fell over, he just couldn't say it out loud. Saying it... It was digging it all up and making it hurt again.

Stiles chewed on his lip a minute and sighed. "Crap."

Derek looked at him, damnit... He should've known Stiles would piece it together. He tensed up all over, waiting for what he had to fall apart.

Stiles just kept staring at him, "You know... So much is starting to make sense now... What you did was stupid. And I'm sorry you learned the hard way that love doesn't make angels of people. And you know... You're a good looking guy, that Kate was a nutty psycho murderpants. How could you miss that? I mean come on..."

Derek sat heavily and pressed his hands into his face. "I was too young... And an idiot... And it's no excuse."

Stiles pulled Derek's leftover breakfast over and started eating. "Yeah, falling in love with a nut job is pretty bad... But the majority of it is still on her. You got used, and that's shitty... Because I would've liked to've known a you that wasn't damaged. But you were a kid."

"That's no excuse... My family..." Derek whispered.

"Your family probably crazy loved you. You think you let them down, right?" Stiles chewed a mouthful of eggs, "I was a spastic kid who overworked his sick mom until she finally had a collapse her overtaxed system couldn't get back up from. I killed her. Well the cancer killed her, but I helped. Yeah... I definitely helped."

Stiles stared at the plate and kept eating, ignoring the tear that dripped from his nose. The eggs needed more salt anyway. "But I feel guilty because... I could've been a better son, and feeling like this - I know my mom would hate it. I feel so guilty I can't let it go even though I know she'd want me to be happy. I'm positive your family would feel the same way."

Derek stared at Stiles a long time. Stiles who was still there, after everything, after this. Stiles who shared his pain to lessen Derek's. 

Derek sipped his coffee, "I've never told anyone about Kate. I'm pretty sure Laura figured it out a bit, and... And I know Peter knew. But I never said it..."

"We'll technically you still haven't. I'm just a genius detective and all." Stiles snarked, wiping at his eyes.

Derek stared at the coffee in his mug, "Thanks Stiles."

"You're welcome. You're buying more coffee and breakfast crap. I'm not feeding your bottomless gut." Stiles got up and poured them both another cup of coffee and found a poptart to eat.

"I mean, thanks for not..." Derek sighed.

Stiles gripped his shoulder and made a pained but sympathetic face. "Thanks for staging an intervention... I'm pretty sure no one else would."

Derek felt better since he finally shared that terrible deed from his childhood. He'd had no idea just how heavy that had become over the years. He was glad he had trusted Stiles with it. Derek sipped his fresh coffee and looked puzzled a moment, "Wait though... Your speech about guilt was way better than mine..."

Stiles grinned at him, "Yeah well... I am very comfortable and in touch with my sensitive side. I don't talk about my guilt, but I can admit to it. I acknowledge it... It's unavoidably there. But with my mom, I don't tell anyone because they'd try and fix it and make me feel better. And they can't. You know? Well of course you know... Anyway, I guess as long as we both try and feel better maybe we won't get each other killed out there."

Derek sighed into his coffee. In a strange way he did feel... Less like he deserved to die. Mostly it was the fact Stiles hadn't totally absolved him. He'd pointed out Derek did share some of the blame - not all... Not even most, but some. "Is it weird that we're having this big emotional showdown at 5:30am? And then we're going in to work?"

Stiles just grinned, "I guess it wouldn't be either of us if we didn't make it that much harder? Wait, there's an innuendo in that...."

"It's too early, just don't."

Stiles chuckled, polishing off the poptarts and getting up. "When you're done there get a move on, I still gotta dress you."

Stiles went to finish getting dressed, washing his face and taking several deep breaths. Internally he was reciting his newest mantra, I won't let anyone down again, there's nothing I can't handle, there's nothing I can't fix, and everyone I love is going to be fine.

Stiles rejoined Derek who had shifted after he put his clothes in the reusable grocery bag, Derek's vest in his hands. Derek unconsciously wagged his tail a little making Stiles laugh, "Yeah, see? You totally dig it."

Derek snorted, standing so Stiles could get him ready, ok so he did like it. He'd gone through the photos on Stiles' phone. He looked really good in uniform - even as a dog... Wolf... Damnit! Stiles was rubbing off on his self image!! He wasn't even bothered when Stiles skritched behind his ears because... Honestly, it felt soooo goooooooood!!

Stiles holstered his weapon and headed out to the cruiser, he felt a lot more fragile than he let on really. Derek asking him to stop pushing himself was a shock, but to have him share a bombshell like he had... Well, Stiles wished he could go back to bed and sleep on that a while longer. He'd been trying to ferret out the underlying guilt Derek had since he met him, mostly because he just can't leave anything alone. Especially since they'd settled into such an easy friendship. Stiles hated to think his friends were hurt without him helping. Stilinskis were fixers by nature, public service was a common outlet for it but they especially made time to serve their chosen friends and family.

Derek hopped into the passenger seat through the driver's side and Stiles slid in beside him. After radioing in, Stiles looked at Derek who twitched an ear in confusion. "I'm only telling you this once." Stiles said seriously.

Derek's ears pricked forward attentively.

"You have to be careful out there. Ok? Everybody needs you." Stiles looked at him gravely.

Derek growled and shoved Stiles with his nose hard enough that if he wasn't belted in he would've hit the door. Derek snorts, _You're important too, dumbass!_

Stiles scowled at him, shoving his face away, "Ok, rule one. No doggie coffee breath in my face. Rule two, I'm always careful."

Derek made a growly noise and shook his head, calling bullshit.

Stiles smacked Derek in the vest and grinned, "Shut up. Rule three, try and make it look like I'm the boss of you?"

Derek huffed his amusement and tilted his head. _I'll try. A little._

Stiles sighed, putting it in drive and heading for the station.

—————

The morning roll call was interesting to Derek. The other deputies on day shift had all gotten over the stage where they felt the need to oggle him. The only problem he had at that moment was the other K-9, Crimson, who wanted to greet him in ways that honestly just made Derek uncomfortable. He understood it sure, but he really would rather not have anyone ever smell his butt. When Crimson stood up again, Derek calmly got up and moved to the other side of Stiles' legs, sitting so he can face the police dog. Stiles stifled a laugh, Derek glared up at him and it only made him worse.

The other K-9 officer, Deputy Evans, chuckled a little. "Derek's not as friendly as Booker was, is he."

"Yeah, Derek's a little sourpooch." Stiles agreed, winking at Derek who huffed insultedly. "But he's super clever. Clever as a person. I just have to help him work on his decision making skills."

Evans chuckled and shook his head, "Keep tellin' yourself that, Stiles. You can believe what you like, but Crimson is still the best dog in the department."

It was an old playful argument between them but now Stiles just grinned wide. "I promise you, if I ever felt like entering Derek in the state service dog competition he would shame you both."

Derek pushed Stiles' knee, the telling silence in the room not alerting him to the fact the Sheriff is staring at him from the podium and so was every deputy there.

The Sheriff cleared his throat when Stiles looked back to the front. "If you and Evans could set aside your petty rivalry and pay attention we can finish with the string of home invasions on the south side?"

Stiles' ears were red, "Yup. Sorry."

Evans sank in his seat and all the others laughed.

Derek listened close to the announcements: home invasions on the south side, vandals tagging Johnson's Pharmacy, a request from the State Highway Patrol to help them with increased drug trafficking stops for cars on their way to Oregon, a reminder about the Services Faire at the end of the month, and a lost cat report. 

"Don't actually go looking for the cat this time. If, while on patrol you see a likely cat, call it in to animal services. Ask Jeffers about how adorable a kitty is when you try and rescue it."

"Just shoot the evil things!" Jeffers called out from the side, making everyone laugh.

"That's all, be safe out there." The Sheriff ended the meeting, Stiles standing and popping his neck. Derek sat there wondering, what do they do now?

Stiles chattered with Evans a little then sat down, looking Derek in the eye and whispering. "So, it's a little dull for us. We do a lot of patrol and backing up the others, I thought we'd cruise the south side a bit, a larger presence down there can help dissuade the crooks. Ok?"

Derek gave him a look, _You're the cop here buddy._ Stiles grinned, tugging Derek's ear, "Yeah yeah I thought you might like to know."

Derek did appreciate knowing. He was just surprised Stiles was filling him in. He wagged his tail and stood, shouldering Stiles off the chair. _Lets get going._

Stiles was about to follow Derek out but his dad beckoned him over.

"Sorry about the chit chat there Dad, but-"

The Sheriff held up his hand, "This isn't about the continual pissing match between you and Evans. Why isn't Derek on a lead?"

Stiles looked at him strangely, "Uh, because Derek can control himself? And everyone kept joking that the lead was for me!? I hate to tell you Dad but all these comedians you've hired have got to go. Some of us are serious here."

The Sheriff sighed and shook his head. "At least keep one on hand... You know, for illusion's sake!"

Stiles grinned and patted his dad's back, "Sure thing, whatever helps your delusions there Dad. I gotta go, yanno- work and all."

Stiles found Derek sitting by the car, "Anxious to get to work huh?" 

Derek slow tilted his head, _Ehhhh...._

Stiles opened the door and let Derek jump in first, "Right, sorry. I forgot. You're still thirteen and it's not cool to ever enjoy anything ever."

Derek snorted in Stiles' face, making him grimace and wipe at it, "Aw dude!! Gross!!"

Derek wagged his tail. Stiles glared, but eventually he just started the car and they got going.

—————

Stiles was used to chatting at Booker, which was great and all but really - Booker could have cared less. But Derek... He could completely understand and follow the monologue! That was way more fun and companionable, even if Derek wasn't able to reply in words.

"South side is nice. Have you ever been over here since they added the park?" Stiles asked Derek, turning along the road that ran parallel to said park. "They bulldozed like a huge nasty apartment block and put the park in. Really changed the whole neighborhood. You can see it's still a mix of lower and middle class but it used to be way worse like eight years ago."

Derek made a noncommittal noise but he was interested.

"It makes sense that it'd be targeted for home invasions. They have just enough to make it worth someone's while but not so much that they'll have alarm systems and such."

Derek snorted, leaning out the window and getting to know the neighborhood. He'd never really thought about it but cops would know the town better than anyone. Stiles waved to old ladies out for a stroll, a middle aged house husband out mowing his lawn, it was shockingly normal and suburban to Derek's thinking. 

"It's funny that none of these guys has a clue there's a pack of werewolves in town huh?" Stiles laughed.

Derek cocked his head at him, it wasn't funny. He thanked god no one else knew. The fewer people with high powered rifles and other assorted ways of killing him the better, thanks.

Stiles smiled at him, "Oh yeah I know. God forbid you lose your mystique!! OoooOOooo big supernatural creature spooky! If they met you guys, once they got over the shock they'd totally see you for the creampuffs you are."

Derek laid his ears back and growled, _I am not a creampuff!_

"I mean sure you look like a criminal on the outside, or you did." Stiles laughs a little, Derek making grumbly noises in his throat. "But you're a painter!! You prance about in the woods painting delicate shades of color!! Hey don't get me wrong I'm a total fan! That one of your old house? Dude! I love it. Seriously. But like... You've totally blown your mystery for me now."

Derek snorts, staring Stiles down hard and showing his teeth. 

"Pffffeh." Stiles scoffed at him, "Save it for the rubes, Derek. I'm not going along with your threats anymore."

Derek jerked a bit in surprise, _I'm dead serious with his threats damnit!_

Stiles smirked, easing into a spot on the side of the street among other parked cars. "You were always really careful with me. Yanno, back when you used to try and bully me. But you and I both know you were a poser."

Derek stared out the window, acting like Stiles isn't there. _I have no idea what you're talking about. Look, a squirrel._

Stiles just chuckled, "I played along Derek. Honestly, it was easier to play the role of the unwilling assistant than to be your friend at that point. I'm glad you wised up though."

Stiles watched the neighborhood carefully, "Not that I blame you. Especially not when I know why now..."

Derek tensed up. He really would prefer to never discuss Kate again.

"You know you're not alone anymore though. And it shows. So don't like... Don't punish yourself. You let me do it. Like right now. Did you know Scott used to tell me EVERYTHING about him and Allison? I mean not even used to, he still does. I've just become immune. I swear I was sad when he sucked as a friend but I was also happy I didn't have to keep hearing about her perfect little toes, that he liked licking! Do you know what it's like hearing ANYONE say they like the taste of girl feet?! Even at my creepiest stalker obsession with Lydia I was never that bad! And the details! He'd..."

Derek had braced himself for horrible details he could live without when Stiles stopped talking and grabbed the radio, "Dispatch, Zero Fido Two, Suspicious activity, 2763 Maple. Going to investigate."

Stiles got the acknowledgement and motioned Derek with him. "I parked here because that van there is a little janky even for this neighborhood. It might be nothing but hey, better to err on the side of right." Stiles grinned at Derek and they headed up to the driver's side window where a nervous man was sitting.

"Excuse me, sir?" Stiles asked politely, Derek padded around to the other side where the side door had been left wide open. "I’m going to need you to move off of the road and park properly without blocking a driveway?"

Derek can smell the sweat pouring off the driver, the man's heart rate jacking up at the sight of Stiles just right there. Derek looked over his shoulder at the house they were in front of. It didn't look like a home invasion? But then Derek wasn't really sure what that should look like.

"Oh!! Off... Officer, sorry. I'm waiting on my... My cousin. He's picking up a couch..." The driver rattled nervously.

Stiles smiled nicely, "Why not pull up into the driveway then? Less distance to walk carrying a couch, right?"

The driver laughed nervously, his hand pushing through his hair. "The van leaks! Oil!! His brother would KILL me..."

When Stiles raised his eyebrows at that the man went into overdrive, "Not literally!!! Fi-figuratively!! I mean, who'd kill someone over. Stained driveway!?" The man laughed just shy of hysteria and Stiles chuckled with him.

Derek moved towards the back of the can when two men appeared carrying a couch. They almost dropped it in the doorway when they spotted Stiles. "Is there a problem here?" The older, more built mover asked. _Must be the older brother_ , Derek thought, moving quietly off to their side and becoming fully aware that Older Bro had spotted him and was keeping track of him.

"Just advising your cousin against blocking traffic here." Stiles smiled, he moved forward of the van a bit but didn't come around it, keeping an eye on all three suspects now. Especially when Older Bro looked puzzled about why Stiles had called the other man his cousin.

"That your dog?" Older Bro jerked his head at Derek. 

"The Sheriff in big letters down the side wasn't a clue?" Stiles grinned.

Older Bro glared at Stiles, bristling. "We're not doing anything wrong here Deputy. Unless you wanna come help load this couch..."

"Oh sure thing!" Stiles interrupted brightly, headed over to help the younger brother on his end, keeping all three of them in sight and Derek moving up to scent along the couch.

"Hey!!" Older Bro yelled, making Little Bro and Driver jumpy. "Get your dog away from the couch!! We not need your help!!"

Derek's ears pricked up, _Was that....? Oh it was!! Narcotics!_ Derek wagged his tail, he could even tell which one! _Meth!!_ The smell of meth was all over this couch. _This was a meth house!! Wait wait that's not good news!!_ Derek shook himself a little, the wolf version of clearing one's throat to calm down. Derek signaled to Stiles what he'd found and apparently both Bros and Cousin Driver were wise to that, or maybe they expected it with a K-9. Regardless, it was as if Derek signaled everyone to bail. The bros dropped the couch, Little Bro barely took a step to the side away from Stiles and he was face down on the ground, Stiles gripping his wrist and cuffing him with a knee in his spine.

Older Bro fled, hurdling the low fence beside their house and running behind the neighbors' houses. Cousin Driver sped off, heedless of the open door.

"What're you waiting on, Derek? A milkbone?? Go get the runner!!" Stiles shouted at him and Derek took off. 

Derek was much more used to running away from someone that the opportunity to chase almost went to his head. Tracking Older Bro was easy. Derek had gotten a good whiff of him before and now he could follow the anxiety and anger. Derek raced behind the houses and spotted his prey clambering over a high privacy fence, dropping out of sight behind it. With an extra burst of speed, Derek leapt to the top. His claws bit into the wood as he caught the top and pulled himself over. Older Bro turned as Derek landed lightly on the ground, cursing cops and damn ugly dogs as he pointed a small handgun at Derek and shot.

Derek dodged with a growl. _Miss!_ , he thought. If he was human, he would have been grinning nastily. With a snarl, Derek leapt on the man who went down shrieking. Derek bit down on the gun before Older Bro could fire again and he took it away from him like an errant child. Derek huffed and held him down easily. Derek looked around while the guy was still trying to struggle out from under him because - _Really? Just lay still already buddy._ Derek growled at him and Older Bro shut up, he stank of panic though. _Good._ Derek stomped a paw into his gut, making Older Bro groan and curl up pathetically. Derek was at a bit of a loss as to what to do next.

He spat the gun out away from them, over towards the privacy fence and moved off Older Bro. Before the man could decide to run again, Derek had a mouthful of foot, biting on the shoe hard enough the man peed his pants. _Gross._ Derek growled a little in judgement of him. _Ugh... Some big badass you turned out to be._

Derek dragged Older Bro out from behind the houses and took him to the street. He'd decided he had better be starting back for where he'd left Stiles. People had come out to watch as Derek hauled his catch down the sidewalk. Older Bro was sobbing a little and praying. _I seriously doubt the Almighty is on your side dumbass..._ Derek growled and Older Bro stopped praying to hypervenelate. When Stiles pulled up, getting out to cuff him, he was hard put to not laugh at the sight.

"Nice catch, Derek." Stiles said, amusement rolling out of him. "You can let him go now, I've got him." 

Derek dropped Older Bro's foot and left him to Stiles. He trotted back behind the houses and brought back the gun, placing it by Stiles who nodded. "Thanks, man." Stiles shoved the Older Bro into the back of the cruiser and put the gun into an evidence bag. Stiles grinned at Derek, "I wish to god I could've seen his face when you took his gun away. At lunch I want a full play by play."

Derek huffed a canine laugh and jumped into the cruiser. He growled at Older Bro through the divider making him cringe. _Hell yes, that was a LOT of fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It seems many of the chapters from here on keep getting longer and longer on me. I'm sorry. I swear I am trying to keep this interesting!! I hope you don't mind them stumbling across a meth house. Again I'm not a cop. I just love them very much. I hardly think Beacon Hills is a shady town but even in small towns things seep in. I think Stiles and Derek got really lucky because hey - it's a story. :) I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you come back! Thank you once again for all the kudos, comments, etc!
> 
> See you next chapter where it is all about fun and games!


	7. These Are Things that I Must Learn to Practice While I Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek had become great friends, but they were a little surprised to be excellent partners as well. Things would have been great except for one thing - Stiles had no idea Derek was keeping their partnership a secret from everyone else.

Stiles and the Sheriff showed up at Derek's home on an unseasonably warm Saturday afternoon. It was as if the summer was having one last hurrah before giving it up to autumn. The Sheriff felt that was a prime opportunity to get one last barbecue in and he footed the bill for enough steak for two werewolves and two Stilinskis. It was an even bet as to who would eat the most. Stiles had appointed himself in charge of the side dishes and had conscripted Isaac. Derek was left staging the coolers of cold beer and soda in the back yard and setting up the bocce game, which was hardly a task at all.

Stiles policed Isaac while he washed the vegetables to Stiles's satisfaction.

"Stiles, I am not a chef. I'm protesting this kitchen slavery!" Isaac sighed, he'd scrubbed the potato in his hands almost raw. "I was made to eat food, never ever to make it."

Stiles rolled his eyes, his chopping paused while he did because hey - he loved being able to count to ten. "You spend all your time on your computer. The only time you go out is for coffee, fast food, or to deal with your printer." He got back to chopping the fresh herbs from Derek's garden, trying no to laugh because - pfff bad boy with a green thumb what??

Isaac started on his next potato. "I can't believe Scott backed out at the last minute. These are his potatoes to clean!!" He shook the offending vegetable at Stiles, sprinkling him with water.

"He took an extra shift at the hospital, man. I don't know what to tell you. Maybe he wants a new car?" Stiles shrugged, scooping the minced herbs into a bowl and adding pre-chopped garlic, salt, and olive oil. Hey so he likes a fancy steak! Blame Food Network!

"Oh my god what if it's a baby?" Isaac pondered. "What if they are having a HAWAII BABY!"

Stiles laughed, "Uh good? I mean babies are fabulous. I'll be the favorite uncle. You can be the weird uncle."

"I think you have that backwards." Isaac chuckled.

"I think I don't. Look at me! Sheriff's Deputy, upstanding member of the community, I have a uniform, badge, and a gun - all legal and awesome. Also I have seen the sun. I do not fear the fiery one eyed god who watches us from the sky. You sit on your computer in a totally dark room all day and mutter about Pantone colors and fonts all day. Like a spastic troll. So yeah. I'm awesome favorite uncle to your weirdo shut in uncle." Stiles teased.

Isaac stood there glaring at Stiles, caught between laughing and wanting to punch him. "Not for the first time, why the hell are you always hanging around?"

Stiles chuckled, "Not for the last time - because all you wolfy bitches love me."

Stiles yelped when Isaac thumped him with a carrot like it was a billy club. "So hey..." Isaac segued, "You like... drive around town a lot, right? On patrol?"

Stiles gave him a weird look, "Yeaaaaaah?"

"Don't be weird about it..." Isaac frowned at him, "I just wondered if while you were out there if you'd seen, well noticed maybe, Derek? Like for the past few months he's never at home? He like takes off all day and never answers his cell?"

Stiles stared at him, his ears turning red because holy shit - Derek hadn't told them. His head was spinning and he could see Isaac's mouth was moving but he couldn't hear. _What the hell!?_ Stiles thought Derek was cool with it? _They'd been having fun right? Jesus they'd improved the department's arrest record by 30%! That was a pretty radical achievement right there!_

"-iles? Stiles?" Isaac waved his hand in front of his face, looking annoyed.

Stiles jerked back and slapped Isaac's hand away. "Stop it. I'll keep an eye out."

Isaac sighed at him, "You'd tell me if you knew anything right? If it was a girlfriend, right?"

"Why would I know if he had a girlfriend and you don't?" Stiles gave him a weird look.

Isaac returned his weird look with interest, "Maybe because of all of us you're like his best friend?"

Stiles stared at him, honest to god shocked. He'd never really thought about it to be honest! "Right." He mumbled, "Right, of course. Yeah..."

Isaac just looked annoyed, "You both are so stupid. Look. Just keep your eyes peeled, ok? If Derek's dating and Scott's having a baby, Armageddon is coming... I just know it..."

Stiles yanked his thoughts back in order and pushed at Isaac's shoulder. "Hey, I get where you're coming from. It sucks feeling left out or left behind. But as loosey-goosey as this pack is, it's not gonna ditch you."

Isaac relaxed subtly, a small smile curled at the corner of his mouth. "It is really... free-form, isn't it? I kind of thought everyone would be living here..."

Stiles chuckled, "What? One big happy family? I guess maybe it looks like it should've been that way, but that was when the pack was actual family? Plus I don't think Derek would ever put all his betas in one box, if you know what I mean?"

Isaac mulled that over and Stiles finished the salad. "Look, you shouldn't feel worried that Derek is going to kick you out. He cares about you as a person! You think he'd run errands for anyone outside of his little ohana?"

Isaac gave him a flat look, "Seriously, Stiles? Ohana?"

"Shut up, you totally loved that movie too! Do not even try to lie to me! I'm just saying... You stuck by him, he sticks by you. He even still sticks by Scott who isn't even pack - because he's ohana." Stiles shared reasonably.

Isaac groaned, "Stop saying ohana!"

Stiles winked at him, "You only hate it because it reminds you of Danny."

Isaac tried to smack Stiles in the shoulder but he was already heading outside to the grill with his seasoning and the platter of steak, "I'm not to blame for that! NASA is! Put the salad in the fridge Isaac!" Stiles laughed and made good his escape.

The Sheriff and Derek were gathered around the fire pit/grill, sipping beers and enjoying the hot sun and cool breeze. They were chatting amiably, the discussion about...

"I'm just saying, you look like you could play a mean game of softball, Derek." The Sheriff grinned, "And you ARE, technically, a deputy so playing in the very friendly game between us and the fire department is perfectly fair."

Derek laughed, "Sheriff, it just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah because then you'd have to admit the past several months you've been working with me?" Stiles snapped, seizing the conversation. 

Derek's back stiffened and his shoulders hunched a little. Crap, Stiles found out. The Sheriff chuckled and looked bemused as his son pinned his partner with an interrogation look and roughly slammed the plate of meat and a bowl onto the prep table hard.

"I didn't think you'd be ashamed of working with me." Stiles stated coldly. "I thought maybe you felt it was for the good of the pack too, and this was a nice side benefit for me."

Derek glared at him, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. "Stiles, don't be a jackass about this. I'm working with you because I wanted to. I wanted to help you."

"Because I'm so goddamned fragile??" Stiles snarled.

"No!" Derek snapped, his teeth clenched. "Because you actually needed it! And you never ask for help! You always show up and pitch in when someone needs help and damnit I wanted to do that for you! But... I'd really like to not be teased about it... Or god forbid get accused of playing favorites."

Stiles stared at him, bemused. "...oh. Well I guess I can see that. And we all know Isaac's your favorite."

Derek gave Stiles a sour look, "I don't have favorites! You're all so stupid and childish!"

The Sheriff's laughter startled them, "Don't forget to ask me for his hand in marriage, Derek, or I'll never give you my blessing."

The reaction was immediate.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL!?!!" 

"SHERIFF!!! How could you??! WHY would you?!!?"

"You two idiots are practically married already." The Sheriff grinned, prepping the steaks and getting them on the fire.

"I really think I could do better?? Thank you??" Derek scoffed.

Stiles turned to look at him, offended to his core, "The HELL you could!!! Sure you could lure them in with your abs but your inability to, oh I don't know, SMILE or FEEL GODDAMNED JOY might make them ditch you before the SECOND DATE!! I'm a goddamned catch!! I'm charming and UNDERSTANDING!!"

Derek made half laughing, half angry sounds, "Ffff! Heh heh!! Hah!!! You! You still dress like a hobo!! And kids laugh at you not your jokes!!"

Stiles gasped and recoiled from him, taking two steps back, "NO THEY DO NOT!! I'm always a hit with school kids!! And how can you say shit about MY FASHION when your idea of classy is NAKED!!"

"It's a look I can pull off REALLY WELL." Derek snapped back, but his face broke and he started laughing.

Stiles joined him, "Jesus Christ, Derek. You need to grow a shame gland!! You almost said that with a straight face! Well, not that it's not true or nothing..."

"Stop, stop, stop..." Derek held up a hand. "That's why people are always thinking that crap about us. You're always too inappropriate."

"They think it because I'm irresistible." Stiles said placidly.

Derek smacked him in the back of the head. "Right. Like a virus."

Stiles hissed and the Sheriff laughed, "You're both idiots."

"They're work wives." Isaac drawled as he came outside to join them all. He sat himself on one of the coolers after getting a soda out for himself.

"I am not his wife." Derek scowled.

"No shit!" Stiles snorted, "I would definitely marry someone who'd iron my uniform for me."

"You'd still do it yourself Mr. Perfectionist, or you'd be letting me iron my own things." The Sheriff grinned at his son.

"Dad, you looked like hell on toast when I was away at college! You have a competent image to project, and all you could manage was a shambles." Stiles pushed at Isaac, trying to get into the cooler for a beer.

"Son, I'm your father and your boss. Don-"

"You won't be my boss if your shabby appearance makes you lose your re-election bid." Stiles interrupted. He gave up trying to move Isaac and headed to a cooler over by the deck chairs in the garden. He settled in one with a beer and a sigh.

"Who'd run against me at this point, AND I do an amazing job, thanks." The Sheriff looked very put out by what Stiles had said.

"Someday I'm going to run against you Dad. Then you can retire and go fishing whenever you want." Stiles grinned.

From where Stiles sat he couldn't see the pride and sadness on the Sheriff's face, but Derek could. Derek had been around the Sheriff a lot over the years and felt he knew him pretty well, especially having the junior version running at his heels all that time. The Sheriff wasn't the retired sort, he didn't do well with idleness or stagnant routine. He liked the challenges of his job and the constant change, it kept him occupied and challenged. And it helped ease the emptiness left by his wife. Derek got that too, because he kept himself very busy. Busy enough for ten.

"I think Scott's having a baby." Isaac said into the lengthening pause.

"I don't want to think about him reproducing." Derek sighed.

"Does that mean he'll become a rival pack?!" Isaac grinned.

"You want to street fight a baby!?" Derek asked incredulously. 

Isaac blushed, "No!! Well I would if I had to...? But no. I mean, I don't know?"

Stiles laughed and blew on his bottle, making an eerie deep hooting sort of whistle, "Crazy train, comin' into the station."

Isaac glared at Stiles and the Sheriff laughed.

Derek just sighed and sat on the other deck chair, rubbing his face. "Jesus... McCall having a baby... That is just terrifying."

"Actually I think everyone'll be pleasantly surprised by how great a dad Scott'll be. You know, once he stops freaking out." Stiles chuckled and pursed his lips into a bit of a wry smirk. "And ten bucks says he's keeping a lid on it because he thinks you're gonna try and kill the baby, big guy." He reached over and patted Derek's shoulder.

Derek looked as offended as a nun in a nudist colony. "Are you shitting me, Stiles!? Why the hell would I want to kill a BABY!??!"

"He's still pretty fixated on the idea you're a murder-monger?" Stiles shrugged, "You know, if I had to guess...?"

Isaac looked thoughtful and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds totally Scott-ish."

"If you had a chance to change your fate, would you?" Stiles asked Derek in the worst Scottish accent ever. Isaac overturned Stiles' chair, making him squawk.

Derek laughed and shook his head. "Yes. A thousand times yes. None of you assholes are worth this BS."

Stiles righted his chair and sat in it with a scowl. "It's not even worth it to hit either of you, I'd only be hurting myself."

"Oh you hurt us plenty." Derek said pleasantly, "With every joke you think you make."

"I think I like you best when you can't talk." Stiles glowered a little.

Derek just smirked back, "Of course you do. It's the only time you're not out classed."

Stiles started to take umbrage but Isaac interrupted, "So do we call it a pup?"

"What?" Stiles asked, looking baffled. 

"The baby. Is it a pup? A cub? What do you call a baby werewolf?"

Derek insulted face was accented by his two handed Are You Goddamned Kidding Me? gesture. "Isaac!! Seriously!?! It's called a BABY!! What is wrong with you??"

"No no, I hear you Isaac. I'm totally on board with pup!" Stiles said and earned the smack to the back of his head from Derek.

Sheriff laughed, "Steaks're almost done. I hope someone's got the sides done? Table set?"

Stiles scrambled up, "Potatoes are in the oven. Isaac, go get the picnic table set! I put the table cloth on and sat the plates and stuff out there."

Isaac mutters a bit as he wanders to the table, "Last time I checked I was someone's beta, not their bitch."

Derek snorted, "You are because that's all you do lately is bitch."

Isaac gave Derek the bird and set the table. Derek laughed and went to help Stiles with everything else.

Stiles glanced over when Derek came in the open back door, "Oh thank god. I was worried I'd have to balance the salad on my head."

"You couldn't be an adult and make two trips?"

"I don't think Secrety McMysterypants can judge me on my adultness."

"I think that sentence alone gives me every right... Look, Stiles. I'm not ashamed to be working with you. I'm actually really proud of it. I mean I know my end of the job isn't all that big but,"

"Wait." Stiles held up a hand and pinned Derek with a look. You're my partner. Everything we do is 50/50. I just think you should tell them. Isaac thinks you have a secret girlfriend and are planning to kick him out."

"Wha-!??!" Derek squawked, realizing in that sound he spends way too much time with Stiles.

Stiles shrugs, "I know. Look, tell him. I don't want to lie to him when he asked me so nicely to keep a lookout for you gettin' busy or whatever." Stiles walked over and put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "You don't have to explain about Kate or how impossible you find it to trust anyone with any part of yourself. He ought to know. Look how long it took you to let your own pack in. You're a badass cop Derek, even with four feet and a tail. And you should be really proud of that and own it."

Derek smiled, feeling grateful a bit until Stiles continued.

"Because seriously it's the manliest thing you do. I mean come on - painting and gardening? For real?" Stiles smiled, all teeth and grabbing the salad ran for it, Derek chasing behind and pelting him with four very accurate potatoes.

—————

One of the bigger community events in Beacon Hills is always the annual softball game between the Sheriff Department and the Fire Department. A rivalry that was in no way aided by the fact that it was a grudge match between Sheriff Stilinski and Fire Chief Richards that dated back to a middle school PE kick ball game that had devolved into a fist fight that had been repeated up to and past their high school graduation. This year's game had been delayed almost the entire summer, put off due to wildfires in the state that had sent most of the fire department off to volunteer for crews. The great thing about the delay was that September had more excitement besides the usual relief of school beginning again. The grass was still green, even if it had been buried under the first leaves of autumn. The air was bright and crisp, hot foods selling at the small carnival that had rolled in for the Fall Fest that was glad to have the game as a draw this year.

The game wasn't starting for another twenty minutes or so but the stands had already filled up. Many had retired there to enjoy their fried treats, bread bowls full of chili, corn dogs, or gyros. Stiles had been hanging out with Isaac, watching him devour at least a half dozen candied apples which had almost turned him off food entirely before Scott had grabbed his elbow and took him to a stall where he discovered the heavens that were pizza curly fries AND taco curly fries. Seriously, potato heaven! It was a good thing he'd be playing later or Stiles might have curled up next to the stall and slept until he could eat again.

As it was he'd left the usual gang sitting together near the Sheriff's Department's bench and sauntered up to his dad who was watching Derek stretch a bit before the game. Stiles glanced around at both sets of bleachers and chuckled. They should be selling tickets to Derek's gun show over the donate what you can box they had set up nearby. Although from the looks of things earlier they were doing really well.

Stiles sighed at his dad, working his hand into his catcher's mitt and giving him the Stilinski side-eye until the older man caved under it.

"Christ Stiles! Just spit it out and quit giving me the hairy eyeball!" The Sheriff glowered at him.

"Look, Dad... I know you and Richards have this whole size matters argument."

"STILES."

"And I know you want to win because we're the side of right and they're the side of darkness."

The Sheriff made a noise of agreement and nodded a little.

"But this is a ridiculously bad idea Dad."

"No, it's a great idea. Look at him Stiles, and he was really good in high school... You know, before..." The Sheriff looked at least a little sheepish.

"Dad... You're always on my ass to think things through. You didn't think this through."

"Son I know what I'm doing."

"Derek knows everyone. He's been on the force for almost a year."

"I know? What's the problem?"

"Dad! Jesus! He knows them as a dog??? They don't know human Derek at all??"

The Sheriff looked at his son and grimaced, "Aw crap..." He started for Derek, to send him home but Stiles gripped his shoulder to stop him.

"It's too late now, Dad. It'll hurt his feelings if you send him away now. Look at him. He's all happy. And it's a good opportunity for him to chat up some ladies."

"Why aren't you chatting up some ladies?"

"With him around with that face and that body? Then when he gets all charming at them to make them go away but it just makes them stay." Stiles grins. 

Several lady deputies had already wandered over to Derek. He was returning their smiles and questioning looks with charm and grace most people would never credit him with.

"Are you in the right uniform?" Chrissy Bell asked. "I mean you're in our uniform but I'm positive I'd remember you." She had nonchalantly reached up and pulled her hair out of the pony tail it was in, giving her hair a Charlie's Angels worthy shake.

LaQuita James flashed her best smile as she wished Chrissy would put out her eye with all that hair she was shaking about. "I've seen you hanging out with Stiles - you two friends? As good as you look it's against the rules to let friends play."

"Not even Quita's FIANCÉ can play." Chrissy asserts, playing with her hair coyly.

LaQuita shoots her a look that if it was a knife it would have impaled her twenty or thirty times.

Derek had already decided he'd just wait it out and escape the winner of this battle when Stiles slid into the scene, putting his arm around Derek's shoulders and grinning.

"Ladies! Hey! Lookin' good there. I see you've met Derek." Stiles thumped Derek twice on the chest with his gloved hand, making Derek give him a weird but grateful look. "He's our Preserve Special Advisor. You have him to thank for keeping kids and undesirables out of the woods around here."

Chrissy gave Stiles a look and sighed, "You know, I've always loved to hike."

"That's great!" Stiles smiled, "Why don't you go take one. C'mere big guy, Dad needs to see you." Stiles dragged Derek away, looking at him worriedly when the werewolf's shoulders began to shake and he made little whimpery noises. "Derek? Hey! You ok? My god did they traumatize you? Crap I should've come over sooner, Chrissy is really scary!"

Derek looked up at him and it was obvious he was smothering laughter, but now that he'd looked at Stiles he just laughed out loud. He laughed in Stiles' face.

"Nice. Real nice there." Stiles shoved at him ineffectually. "Next time I'm leaving you to the sharks!"

Derek tried to put on a straight face but failed, "My heeeeeero." He simpered and then doubled over laughing.

"You know!! I'm starting to think I preferred it when you were SILENT and STOIC!!"

Derek wiped at his eyes still chuckling, "No, thanks. Seriously I appreciate it."

Stiles smiled wryly. "Anyway, neither of those two would be good training wheels for your love life. Chrissy's a great deputy but she tends to treat dates like criminals. Sexy criminals..."

Derek snorted and looked questioningly at Stiles.

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's just say she brings new and scary meaning to up against the wall and spread 'em, ok?" Stiles scanned the crowd. "Aha, top row, fourth from the right. Miss Felicity Schwartz, teacher, eighth grade. Very sweet, not pushy, doesn't know you're a for real deputy, yeah. She'd be a good pick for you to get your feet wet with."

"Wait, didn't you-?" Derek started to ask, but Stiles laughed and shrugged.

"What can I say? I got shot and it scared her so... Yeah. She just doesn't do well with conflict so hey! It's cool. That's no reason why you can't..." Stiles gestures with his hands in a 'you know make a move' way.

"Pass." Derek says, frowning hard at the teacher from afar. "I'm not interested."

"But!?"

"No, Stiles. Look... I just don't want to get involved like that with anyone yet, I swear when I am ready I'll come to you and let you set me up with all the people you used to date."

Stiles snorted, "Please. I'm not some match maker, that's not what this was."

"Wasn't it? You're a crappy wing man Stiles. This was all way more Fiddler on the Roof than Top Gun." Derek grinned and thumped Stiles in his astonished face with his mitt.

Stiles kicked after Derek as he walked away, "Jackass! See if I've got your back anymore!" Stiles sighed and was almost headed to where he'd spotted Scott in the stands but he had to detour back to his dad instead. Richards had showed up and they were starting the rivalry thing up early.

"Heyyyyyy...." Stiles inserted himself into the conversation, "Chief, lookin' good. Nice to see you survived another chili cook off season."

Richards scowled at him, "Stilinski-minor. Sorry to hear about your pooch."

Stiles gritted his teeth, "You'll have to try harder than that to rattle me, Chief. It's been almost a year."

Richards grinned, "I know, but you're as tender headed as a girl."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes at Richards, "And you wonder why you live alone with your Great-Aunt? You're as charming as you are smart, Richards. Now this year we've got Judge O'Halloran umping for the game so you won't be able to pull none of the crap you did last year."

Richards scowled at the mention of the judge but he looked downright murderous at the Sheriff's accusations. "Excuse me? My men played fair and square!"

"Right, they did. And they should've lost if not for your SECOND COUSIN calling the game!?!" The Sheriff growled.

Stiles wedged himself in between the two men as they began to posture like high schoolers. "Hey! Hey, fellas! Whew!! It's game time ok? Let's settle it on the field?"

Richards jabbed a finger into the Sheriff's chest, "I'll see you cryin by the end of this Stilinski!"

"You will, I always get so touched when I accept trophies." The Sheriff growled and let Stiles push him back to their bench.

"Jesus Dad! Watch yourself! What is it with you two?! You're worse than Scott and Derek!" Stiles chastises him.

"Hey!" Derek snaps, offended.

"I know! I know! Scott is the one to start it..." Stiles amends.

"HEY!!" Scott shouts from the stands, making Stiles jump and mutter under his breath about how all werewolves seem to become touchy divas!

"OK." Stiles snapped, jabbing a finger at his dad, "You! You calm down and stop letting Chief Richards goad you into playing his dumbass games. YOU!" He jabbed Derek in the chest and hurt himself more than Derek. "You are going to relax, have fun, and pitch an awesome game. If a nice girl hits on you you're gonna smile and be nice!"

"What the hell, Stiles? I came here to play softball!" Derek spluttered, an appalled look all over his face.

"I know. But take it from me, looking like that." Stiles waved his hand at Derek, "And having the affiliation with the Sheriff's Department is going to make you Beacon Hill's most wanted bachelor numbero uno."

Derek groaned, "Stiles.... Are you shitting me?!? I just want to play in the damned game!"

The umpire stepped up to home plate and called both sides in, the Sheriff's team was batting first since whoever won was considered the "home" team. It was often hysterical how much rivalry there was over a softball game, especially since outside the diamond the two departments were on excellent terms. Stiles relaxed and chatted with coworkers during their at bats, it helped Derek to calm down too. His first time up he'd really shown his skills and brought the loaded bases in. That, of course, started the first fight of the game when Chief Richards boiled off the Fireman bench and demanded to know who the hell Derek was and what kind of crap was going on.

Richards wasn't satisfied at all by the end of the game with the explanation of who and what Derek was to the Sheriff's Department. He definitely was becoming increasingly apoplectic when Derek proved to be a ridiculously good pitcher. When the final inning rolled around and the firemen were determined to at least tie it up, Derek struck out the side. Richards was so furious he gnawed on his hat and turned so red in the face a watching EMT offered to sedate him. Stiles grinned from ear to ear as the conquering sheriff's deputies converged on Derek who tensed up as they lifted him up and whooped like a herd of rowdy teenagers.

Stiles put an arm around his Dad's shoulders and chuckled, "Well... You won. Happy?"

The Sheriff grinned and patted Stiles' stomach. "Yeah, feels pretty good. You caught a great game out there kid."

Stiles shrugged and grinned at Derek who was trying to get away from the hyper congratulations. He was so ridiculously polite about it too. Big bad werewolf indeed. "Ready to cheat on your diet a little old man?"

The Sheriff perked up like a watered plant, "Really!?"

"Why not? C'mon, I'm not denying you the downright religious experience called pizza fries." Stiles grinned and dragged his dad away to eat and spend quality time.

It wasn't til the next day that Stiles heard during the fireworks Scott finally made a truce with Derek. And it wasn't until after Christmas that the cat was unexpectedly let out of the bag...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if that wasn't the most self indulgent chapter of silliness... I am so sorry. But interdepartmental softball is one of my most favorite things. Rivalry between Sheriffs (cops) and Firemen? (firepersons?) Definitely something I love. Also cook outs. And more of the Sheriff. Yeah I hope you don't mind my gratuitous use of Sheriff as his name since... I DON'T KNOW HIS NAME. Once I do I may edit it back into here just so it's a bit more friendly.
> 
> The next chapter is nearly as bad. I hope to see you there!
> 
> Once again thank you for all the kudos!!! Thank you to everyone who bookmarks this, who stops in to read a little. And especially to everyone who has commented. You are my heroes! I get thrilled when I think anyone besides myself is enjoying this.


	8. You May Wonder What the Trouble Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas came and went, by the time Valentine's Day arrived Stiles got shot AGAIN and the rest of the werewolves? Yeah they found out Derek has been partnered up with Stiles and everyone has questions.
> 
>  
> 
> -Next chapter the vague plot arrives like this is an episode of City Confidential.

Stiles and the Sheriff were used to working Christmas. They'd worked and celebrated it together ever since Stiles was hired. Both of them enjoyed being able to let most of the deputies be home with their loved ones and on call, just in case something cropped up that they couldn't handle alone. Now, Derek made three, a happy trio gathered in the station; they sipped coffee that was a little better than usual with the addition of a touch of whiskey and Stiles and Derek did short patrols through all the neighborhoods. 

Stiles sighed, warming up after a patrol was nice. "Derek, what's Isaac doing while you're here?"

Derek smirked, "Don't worry about that guy. He's at Scott's." He was shifted human and lounging in Stiles' desk chair, he liked getting to chat and drink coffee since no one else was around. He looked ridiculous in Stiles' opinion because Derek had arrived for their shift in his pajamas!

Stiles raised his eyebrows, "Really! How'd he score an invite after the incident?"

The Sheriff looked puzzled, "What incident?" He scowled at the boys when they didn't reply right away. Instead, Stiles and Derek both smiled almost sinister cat-like smirks of pleasure. "Well!?"

Derek took pity on the Sheriff before his son did, "So back in September when Scott and I had our little truce..."

*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*

The fireworks going off overhead were nothing compared to the fireworks going on at the wooded edge of the city park. In the darkness that was broken up only by bright flashes of color overhead, an escalating argument was occurring between the resident werewolf pack, an alpha-omega, and a cranky human deputy with a stomach ache from eating too much crap after the softball game because he forgot he wasn't seventeen anymore.

"So just stick to this truce Derek and never come around me or my family, ok?" Scott bristled.

"Scott... I honestly never see you." Derek said reasonably. He was not going to roll his eyes! Scott has every reason to be overprotective. He knew it. It was just annoying... "And I see even less of Allison since she's pregnant."

That Scott shifted when Derek made his comment was a clue that this whole thing was a mess waiting to become an enormous mess. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!?!" Scott snarled, crouching between his wife and Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and smacked his palm into his face, "Scott... She's right there. And she's showing? I have eyes??? I'm not going to do anything to her! Why would I!?"

"Because she's an Argent and you hate Argents!" Scott growled.

"Oh my god! I'm not going to attack Allison!" Derek protested.

"Dude, she's a McCall now? Remember?" Stiles pointed out. 

Allison rubbed her forehead, she still kept her distance from Derek because of his role in her mother's death, but mostly she didn't dwell any more. She'd only agreed to this little confrontation in the hopes it would soothe Scott. The further her pregnancy progressed the more volatile Scott became.

Scott glared at Stiles who only shrugged. "And Stiles is my family too so keep away from him!!"

"Woah woah there buddy!!" Stiles interceded. "Back it up, I get to make my own decisions!"

Scott turned a hurt look on Stiles who shook his head, "Nope, sorry dude. Leave me out of this."

"Scott, I'm not going to hurt your wife and baby! I just..." Derek started saying.

"I know you want me in your pack Derek! You're like a broken record!" Scott scowled, "But you-"

"You're not my Alpha..." Stiles, Derek, Isaac, and even Allison said in unison, startling Scott.

"Yeah..." Scott agreed awkwardly.

"Scott..." Derek attempted again. "I wanted to congratulate you both. A baby is a wonderful thing. It's been years since I last asked you to join. To be honest I don't want you and you and I both know why."

Stiles looked at the pair of them sharply, especially when Scott tensed up and glanced at him. But unlike his high school self, Stiles pursed his lips and swallowed his questions. For now.

"And anyway." Derek had continued, "It's Isaac you have to watch out for, he wants to street fight your baby."

"DEREK!!! I do not!! I don't WANT to I just said I could!" Isaac hissed aggrieved.

"You want to punch my baby dude?" Scott turned tragic eyes on Isaac. "I thought we were friends man!"

"No!!" Isaac covered his face. "No! I don't... That's all out of context!!"

"So put it into context where you think punching my baby is ever gonna be cool with me man!" Scott demanded, his best earnest and wounded face on.

Isaac sagged where he stood, "Scott... I asked if your baby made you guys a rival pack! I mean with the baby you'd have three."

"Three?" Stiles chuckled, "Allison, are you packin twins?"

"God Stiles, can't you count? Allison, you, and the baby. Three." Scott condescends.

Stiles folds his arms and condescends right back, "I'm not in your pack. I'm in my Dad's. Or even Derek's lazy pack since I see them a hell of alot more."

"Stiles!! I told you!! I'm married, so things are different!" Scott groaned, as if this is something he's tired of dealing with.

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not in your pack Scott. You're my best friend. And Derek, Isaac, Allison... They're my friends too. I don't have to choose. I don't have to take sides. I'm not caught in the middle anymore or left on the outside. Ok? If that's what you need to feel in control ok, but leave me out of it."

Stiles walked to Allison's side and kissed her cheek, "Congratulations Allison, I could not be happier to be an uncle!" He grinned at her and Allison smiled back. She returned the kiss with her thanks.

Scott was still a little bristly and stood between Allison and Isaac. "We'll it's late we should go."

Isaac looked pained, "Scott! I wouldn't -"

Scott silenced him with a glare and guided Allison away. Isaac sagged on his feet then smacked Derek on the arm. "Jerk!! I'm supposed to be the cool uncle!!"

Derek just shook his head, "Leave that to Stiles, it's his only chance to be cool."

Stiles squawked and Derek continued, "Besides you'll be the perfect creepy uncle. Embrace your inner creeper Isaac."

Isaac pounced on Derek and they wrestled, Derek laughed and after a while, so did Stiles and Isaac. After all, Scott’ll come around once the baby arrived.

*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*

The Sheriff shook his head, "So I guess Scott finally decided Isaac wasn't going to punch the baby?"

Stiles snorted into his coffee, "Seems so?"

The Sheriff tilted his head, "Are things like who's in whose pack that important, Derek?"

Derek shrugged, "Maybe? I just... I just don't care. Scott can do whatever he wants, I don't see him as a threat."

Stiles side-eyed Derek, he knew Derek had stopped calling them brothers a long time ago too. He almost asked then about what had happened to make a Derek stop wanting Scott in his pack. He didn't though, it's Christmas and right now? Right now was perfect.

—————

Stiles hated February. He hated being told he was a loser to not have Valentine. It was so stupid and arbitrary. And he's really sad no one gives him candy!! He didn't want love as much as he wanted CHOCOLATE. He sighed and glanced at Derek in the seat next to him. Derek tilted his head when he caught Stiles glancing for the hundredth time. _WHAT!?_ Derek's body seemed to scream at Stiles, _What do you want? Why do you keep staring!? Jesus take a picture and quit looking!!_

Stiles scowled at him. "Don't give me all that attitude, Derek. Not all of us are damaged goods."

Derek laid his ears back and growled so fiercely that the driver in the car next to them hit his brakes to drop back. 

Stiles sighed apologetically, "Sorry... I didn't mean it like that. It's just you literally old have ANYONE. Just fallin’ all over themselves for you. I'm seeking but not finding! That's new for me... I always find what I'm looking for. Even you know that!"

Derek huffed, _Don't ask me for love advice._

"Who else am I gonna ask, man!? God... I need a love guru. Anyway, you haven't seen Allison but man, is she as big as their HOUSE. I think if the baby is any more overdue it'll just absorb her from the inside.”

Derek shook his head at him, _What is wrong with you? That is seriously weird._

Stiles shrugged and turned into the bank parking lot. "Hey, I'm just sayin’. Ok, wait here. I just need to go in and get a money order. I found the perfect Godzilla stuffed toy for the baby but they won't take my credit card."

Derek sighed at him, _I don't know or care about your nerdy gifts, Stiles._

Stiles pushed on Derek's muzzle and rolled the windows down despite the chilly air. "Jerk face!" 

Stiles cruised inside, still muttering about guys who have no poetry in their souls. He got halfway to the counter before stopping dead in his tracks as he noticed everyone in the bank was laying face down on the floor with a pantyhose masked gunman pointing a shotgun at them. Stiles reached for his weapon but froze as a .9mm was jabbed into the side of his neck by another robber.

"Hello hero, I don't think you want to finish that thought." The man said dryly in Stiles' ear.

"Crap." Stiles sighed.

Derek sat in the car patiently for about twenty minutes before squeezing out the window and going to have a look inside and see why Stiles hadn't come out yet. And actually why no one else had come out either. Derek whined when he saw everyone on the floor and the gunmen. He scanned the floor for Stiles and finally spotted him kneeling with a shotgun to his head. Derek huffed a sigh. _Damnit, Stiles!_ Derek looked around and counted how many robbers were there, three. _Three, Stiles!!_ Derek growled and huffed a sigh, heading around the side and no way in there, but looking up, he remembered the skylights. He just needs to get up there.

Derek rounded the back, of course no dumpsters here. _Jesus!_ It's not like he can even shift in this vest either. He'd tried once and... Well they just didn't talk about that embarrassment. _Ok, Derek, think! Think, think, think..._ The closest thing was a few tall old oak trees in a decorative faux lawn. _Right._ Derek eyed the trees. He moved between them and carefully started to climb. This actually wasn't too different from some of the training he and Stiles did on a weekly basis... His paw slid and he dug his claws in more. _Goddamnit! I'm not a cat Stiles! Why did you just waltz into the middle of that Stiles!?_ Derek was so relieved to finally be on the roof that his joints felt watery with it. He peered down through the skylights, the robber behind the counter was screaming at the girl back there with him, was she the manager? Derek growled deep when the robber backhanded her. Stiles lurched upwards and got a shotgun butt to the face for his trouble. Derek bared his teeth and choked down a snarl. _Ok, focus._ What can he do? Derek moved around the skylight. _Ugh!! This SUCKS!! BEING A DOG SUCKS!! I MEAN WOLF!! DAMNIT!! THIS SUCKS!! Wait..._

Stiles looked up at Shotgun Panties, squinting because his eye was swelling up from that weak ass rifle punch he'd received. The manager was playing ditz and had been slapped when she tried to hit the silent alarm. She was sobbing and holding her face, Stiles was sure these guys had planned everything but him. Shotgun Panties was nervous and jumpy just being near him, so yeah - Stiles knew he'd thrown a wrench in their plan. He spotted movement through the skylight when he glanced back up at Shotgun who was starting to pace. _Was that...?_ Stiles managed to not react at all when he realized Derek, Wolf damn Derek is on the roof. WEREWOLF Derek is on the roof thank God! Stiles caught Derek's eyes, and he felt that anchor of communication snap into place.

Derek huffed a little when Stiles finally saw him. _Finally._ Stiles grinned up at him, his eyes looking over at the robber behind the counters, waggling his eyebrows and tilting his head to the side. _Are you joking??_ Derek whined, _You can't mean that!!_ Stiles looked at him pointedly and snapped his head to the side. _Come on Derek!! You take that guy!!_ Derek nodded his assent. He moved more to the side, _Crap... Is he going to be able to do this? Ok. Ok!_ Derek moved back from the skylight and jumped. And the glass didn't give. _Shit._

All three robbers' attentions snapped upward. Hell, everyone's attention was focused upwards. _Damnit!!_ Derek snarled, leaping straight up as two of the robbers shot out the glass around him. Shotgun Panties never had a chance as Stiles swept his feet out from under him and took his gun. Stiles slammed it into the robber's face and knocked him out before he advanced on the robber standing over the hostages who scrambled like mad away from the center of the lobby. Derek came down through the broken glass and landed on the counter, leaping atop the robber in back and bearing him to the ground as the man got off several shots.

Stiles swallowed a spike of anxiety hearing Derek's snarls and the gunshots over the screams of the hostages. He slammed the rifle butt into the face of the third robber. He didn't feel the bullet hit his vest when the robber shot point blank. Stiles smashed the rifle into the robbers gun hand, the piece skidded across the floor and into the hands of a cowering patron who picked it up and accidentally fired a shot.

"Sorry!! SORRY!!" The woman said, her hands shook with the gun in them. 

Stiles grunted and flipped the still struggling robber over, cuffing him. "M'am, just put it down before someone else gets hurt!" He barked at her. He stood and strode to the counter and hurdled it. Derek had the third robber on the floor, glass everywhere, as he gripped the front of the man's coat. Derek stood over him and thumped the robber's head repeatedly into the tiles, growling ferociously. Stiles patted Derek's side and took over, turning the man and cuffing him.

"You ok??!" Stiles asked Derek, worry and anxiety made his voice thin and reedy. Derek nodded and butted his head against Stiles' chest to reassure him. Stiles sagged a little with relief but got himself back up. He gripped the walkie receiver on his shoulder and called it in. Then he moved back to Shotgun Panties and got him cuffed too before starting to check on the patrons who were all shaken. More than a few of them were whispering in awe of Derek, telling Stiles what a marvel his dog is. And while Stiles agreed wholeheartedly, he worried that maybe people would start to wonder??

Derek, for his part, stuck close to Stiles. He was worried because his partner was moving stiffly and smelled like blood. He waited for Stiles to notice the spreading stain on his thigh but the Sheriff and other deputies had arrived and Stiles reported in.

As the ambulances arrived and started treating the former hostages for shock and minor cuts from the glass, Derek got tired of Stiles not noticing his injury. So, he reached up with a paw and pushed Stiles in the thigh. The reaction was violent. Stiles gasped out a pained cry and crumpled, Derek moved to catch him and was glad to bear his weight while Stiles cursed like a sailor.

"Jesus Derek! Couldn't you let me know a bit less painfully??" Stiles sobbed.

"Stiles!!" The Sheriff exclaimed, moving to help his son stand as he shifted him towards the ambulance and the EMTs.

Stiles hissed, “Seriously!?” All he could feel was a hot agony in his thigh.

"This is starting to be a thing for you, son." The Sheriff joked, his voice betraying his stress and worry.

Stiles gripped his Dad's shoulder and managed a pained smile. "Jesus Dad, you and Derek are killin me."

Derek huffed and stuck close to Stiles' side. The woman who had picked up the gun made her way to them, "Sheriff Stilinski?" She said.

The Sheriff settled Stiles into the waiting hands of the EMTs who started tearing and cutting Stiles's pant leg. "Madam Mayor!" He choked out in surprise. "Where you...?"

The Mayor nodded and looked sheepish, "I was. Your deputy was a godsend, and his dog. I've never seen an animal so incredibly trained."

The Sheriff glanced at Derek who tried to look as much like a dopey dog as he could. "Well we take the time to do it right, city money and all."

The Mayor smiled, "I'll be thanking them both later, right now... I wanted to apologize." At the Sheriff's puzzled look she continued. "I shot your deputy on accident when I picked up a gun that was hit my way... I... I hope he'll be alright?"

The Sheriff looked down. First instinct was to yell because - that was his son. Second instinct was to reassure her and keep his job. He went with the second - it was politics. What he didn't expect was Stiles' giggle behind him.

Stiles had been listening in while the EMT gave him a painkiller, and he laughed hearing who shot him. "The song is a LIE!!" He giggled loudly, "She diiiiidn't shoot the Sheeeerrrrriiiiffffff, instead she shot the deputy...." He sang.

"I'm so sorry." The Mayor whispered again to anyone who would listen as Stiles was loaded into the ambulance.

"Daaaaaaad!! Take care of Deeeeeeeeerek." Stiles called, Derek gave up being let into the ambulance, so he went and sat beside the Sheriff, heaving a huge sigh.

—————

Stiles sat on a chair in front of Town Hall. He was freezing his ass off and the half healed wound in his leg was throbbing like a drum. He glanced up at the Mayor who was still droning on in her speech, wasn't this supposed to be about Derek and him? Stiles sighed and glanced at his Dad who looked about ready to just leave. They were supposed to go to lunch after. That had been the plan at 10:30am when the speech began. It was pushing 1pm now and Stilinski men did poorly with hunger.

Derek huffed a huge sigh beside Stiles, laying down to go to sleep. Stiles kicked him a little because HEY, if he had to be awake so did Derek! Derek growled and it broke the Mayor's stride. She smiled and finally got down to business. Stiles was being awarded a special commendation for valor and Derek was getting a medal. Derek didn't want a medal, he wanted to go home and not have a crowd staring at him. So far they'd been lucky but he never trusted his luck.

The Mayor motioned Stiles to come forward with Derek. Stiles leaned on his partner over using a cane because he wasn't House, he wouldn't look cool. Derek sat while Stiles accepted his plaque to a loud round of applause. Derek permitted the Mayor to slip his medal around his neck to the delight of the crowd. But as the Mayor was holding out her hand for him to "shake," Derek headed an indignant gasp from someone in the crowd, followed by a very loud "Are you SHITTING me!?"

Derek closed his eyes and laid his ears back. Damn... There were Isaac and Scott at the back of the crowd, both looking indignant and moments from hysterical laughter. Just kill me now... Derek thought, putting his paw in the Mayor's hand and ll but fleeing the stage when she turned back to the podium. Stiles tried to keep up but it was a good thing his Dad made his escape right behind them, catching Stiles before he could topple down the steps.

It was all for nothing, Isaac and Scott were waiting for Derek before he could make a break for it.

"What the Hell, Derek!?" Isaac gestured at him, looking so baffled he can only repeat, "What the Hell!?"

Simultaneously, Scott launched into a rant, "I can't believe you'd trick Stiles like this!! This is a sick new low even for you!"

Derek can only stare at Scott, Seriously - What??

Stiles hobbled down to where both werewolves were berating a resigned and annoyed Alpha. First thing first, Stiles smacked Scott in the back of the head with his award. Ok so he totally plaque slapped his best friend. It was enough to startle Isaac into silence.

"We're not doing this here. Stupids. Look around at the crowd you're gathering yelling at MY DOG." Stiles hissed, covering for as much of this nonsense as he could. "Second, my leg is goddamned killing me! I want some meds an hour ago. And third, WE HAVEN'T HAD LUNCH. IDIOTS."

Scott and Isaac looked at each other worriedly. 

"I'm siding with my deputies on this one. I'm hungry too." The Sheriff said as Stiles leaned on Derek now that they'd caught up. "Move it or I'll arrest the pair of you on obstruction of justice."

"But we're not obstructing justice?" Isaac asked, puzzled.

"Justice is a burger and fries with my name on it, son. I was promised a real lunch to celebrate. And if you keep us from it any longer I may shoot you. Twice." The Sheriff said seriously.

Scott and Isaac hastily stepped out of the way and let them through.

"Tonight. Hale house." Stiles snapped. "I know you tweedles aren't going to be able to resist telling everyone so make sure they're there. I'm in no mood to do this over and over again. Got it!?"

"Yes!" Scott grimaced.

"Yes, sir!" Isaac responded, sounding like he was getting a ticket.

The Sheriff grinned, rubbing Stiles' back as they headed for the cruiser. "Chip off the old block." 

—————

Stiles pulled up to Hale house and looked at Derek.

Derek had his hands over his face still, "I'm ok. I'm ok if we just go... And keep going. We can turn left at the Grand Canyon, I don't want to be Thelma."

"I'm not exactly Louise in this situation, Derek. I'd totally be Thelma. I could bag young Brad Pitt in a second."

Derek dragged his hands off his face and looked at Stiles for a second before he started laughing. "You wish!" He laughed even harder and Stiles joined in.

When they had their breath back and a grip on their hysterics, Stiles smacked Derek in the chest, "Come on, lets go out your shame at hanging out with me."

Derek gripped Stiles arm, keeping him in the car. "I'm not ashamed, Stiles. You're a great cop, walking into bank robberies and being shot by the mayor not withstanding... But you are great. I work hard to keep up. And I really... I really like it. And I'll put up with your dog jokes but it was easier..."

Stiles smiled and dipped his head back, "No, I get it. They're my friends too. Anyway. I've got your back, partner. And I'm still armed." Stiles winked and started the slow slide out of the car, being careful of his leg.

Derek got out and moved around to lend a shoulder, it was easier as a wolf but... Stiles had nixed that idea when he'd suggested it. Derek would love to just not have to talk about this. They opened the door and stepped inside and everyone is already there waiting. Everyone. Well not everyone everyone... Just everybody who wanted to yell at him, or mock him. Internally Derek groaned. This is gonna suck.

Derek gently lowered Stiles into a seat and sits next to him. Stiles beamed at the group. Isaac sat anxiously next to Boyd. Boyd looked politely interested which meant inside he was deciding what he wanted to say first to make Derek regret he'd ever encouraged the quiet boy he was to open up. Lydia was enthroned in a nice wing backed chair from upstairs, she must have had Jackson relocate it for her just for this. Stiles looked at her smile and steepled fingers and knew, he just knew, from how she crossed her legs that he was going to hear all about getting shot. Again. Jackson leaned against the high back of Lydia's chair, he didn't even bother hiding his glee at the situation. Derek covered his eyes to not have to look at how the man's eyes were just danced with hilarity.

The last person was going to be the worst, Scott vibrated with the need to shout about something. He'd left Allison at home and he was gripping his hands together like he was choking the shit out of Derek already. Stiles felt it was a testament to Scott's maturity that he was neither getting furry or flashing his eyes.

"So...." Stiles drawled as the uncomfortable silence started verging on painful. 

"Yes. So." Lydia interrupted, her words clipped as her head tilted sharply, "I'm going to circle back to your magnetic body that is intent on sucking bullets into it in a minute, but first - how long have the two of you had this little..... Thing?" She motioned her hand in a vague circle at Stiles and Derek. "Only one of us is ridiculous enough to think Derek was pulling an elaborate prank on you to lure him into joining a pack." She rolled her eyes over to Scott who refused to look insulted or embarrassed. 

Stiles started nodding, it was weird he still needed to build up to it but he did, "Since Booker..." Stiles murmured softly. "I'm... I needed a friend. I needed help." God, that was so hard for him to say, especially as he sat here shot AGAIN.

Lydia looked thoughtful and nodded as Scott exploded to his feet.

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND STILES!! You should've asked ME!!" Scott looked betrayed, he glared at Stiles. Sure he knew that Stiles was friendly with Derek's pack, with... Derek. But they hated Derek!! He's a bad guy!!

Stiles isn't about to be cowed by his best friend's drama. He relaxed back into the love seat and gave his best bitch please face. "Scott, you were there as much as you can be, between the hospital, being married, fathering a baby... You really wanna drop all that and not be able to shift into a full wolf and help me in a way I'm really lucky to have?"

Scott spluttered.

"Sit. This isn't a trick. This isn't a power play. Derek is my friend. Just the same as you, don't give me face!!" Stiles snapped, using his cop voice. "Damnit Scott you're a grown assed man, better still you're a grown assed werewolf!! Derek doesn't want you. It's over. He's been done with you since... You know actually I would like some clarification about that night, what happened before I-"

Scott interrupted him anxiously, "I got it!! I do... I just don't trust him to look out for you!"

Stiles snorted and grinned, "He always has. But then he's used to taking care of others, even if it is a bit terrible once in awhile."

Jackson finally can't contain his laugh, "But seriously!? Derek you're not seriously waggin your tail and..." He dissolved into laughter.

"Derek has worked his ass off Jackson." Stiles gritted out, "He's had to learn to do everything in a completely different body, you couldn't do it!"

Jackson smirked, "I could. But I wouldn't want to be a dog!"

"Wolf!!" Stiles and Derek said in aggravated unison.

Isaac laughed a little into his hand, "So... Not a secret girlfriend? Or..." His eyes darted to Stiles and back, "Boyfriend?"

"No!!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh god no!" Derek denied.

"Hey! I'm a catch!!" Stiles scowled, turning on Derek.

"And who wants to date a fish?" Derek replied sourly.

"Why are you still doing it Derek?" Boyd asked softly, interrupting their sniping before it got started.

"....I like it." Derek shrugged. "It's interesting. I need to patrol the territory anyway... And... And I like it." He glanced at Stiles who had one of his stupid, small, gloating grins plastered on his stupid face and rolled his eyes.

Stiles elbowed him and grinned. "He's ridiculously good at it now too. We have the best arrest record at the station. And everyone saw his medal."

Jackson frowned, "What?" He was the all medal and trophy winner here!

"For service and valor. He deserved it... Yanno, for jumping through the skylight at Beacon Hills Bank and Trust!" Stiles bragged.

Stiles started to segue into the tale when Lydia stood and strode over to him, gripping Stiles by the ear hard. "Let Derek tell his own story. You and I need to chat about you being shot ALL. THE. TIME. And worrying me. Worry causes wrinkles. We need to fix this."

"Aaaaaaahhhhooooooowwwwwwwww!! Lydia damnit that's attached!! Ow!! I'm coming!! Ow shit Lydia!! My leg!!" Stiles flailed and whined as Lydia dragged him into the atrium to chew him out alone.

There was a long pause from the remaining werewolves until Isaac broke it, "Humans are really scary." Isaac blinked as everyone else laughed, he'd been serious!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Hey!! Thanks for all the hits and bookmarks! I'm glad anyone is happy to bookmark this story or the series! Yay! Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't tell you how glad I am. :) I'm going to try and post every friday. I ate into my buffer doing this! BUT!! So many new bookmarks showed up I am happy to chop into it to say thanks. :) So Thanks!! Even more! I think this will be wrapped up in 15 chapters then onto the second Arc! (Which was what I was writing originally when I decided to go back and write this all out instead of just mentioning it in the other!) Which I hope you will enjoy too if you like all this Stiles and Derek BFF funtimes.


	9. Little Birdie Whispered in My Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years have passed. Stiles and Derek's partnership is still going strong. That's a good thing since they're about to be challenged with a case that will pit them against an apparent mass murderer.

Stiles paced the floors of the Toys R Us he'd made Derek go with him to. Derek sighed and rolled his eyes, "Stiles, it's not that hard. Just pick something! Pick ANYTHING!! The kid is THREE, she doesn't give a shit what you give her for her birthday."

Stiles stopped and looked pained, "You don't understand!! I can't let Isaac be the cool uncle!! I CAN'T!! And he had Danny hack into my AMAZON ACCOUNT!! He ordered the SAME TOY!! If you hadn't told me.... ARGHHH!!"

Derek stood there, hands in his pockets, totally not feeling Stiles' pain at all. He wasn't even invited to the party which was great, he's not a baby and he never understood inviting adults to a baby's birthday party. But then again his whole family had been close they'd never felt the need to invite outsiders to such an event. Derek is a little surprised at how little those memories hurt now, but watching Stiles lose his mind over a baby gift was a bit of a clue.

"If the thing Isaac got is the same thing you got, you didn't get the perfect thing." Derek said when there was a break in Stiles' monologue.

"Oh I think a Batgirl action lamp is literally the coolest thing anyone could give."

Derek shook his head no, "That's you playing to Scott. Scott's not home with the baby. You want your gift to be baby's favorite you have to-"

"Choose Allison's favorite!" Realization dawned on Stiles' face. "Ohhhhhh damn Derek I'm glad you're not in this we'd be so foiled." He half hugs Derek, patting his stomach and heading to the stuffed toy section. "The baby's room is like all bright greens and flowers, sort of hippie bohemian. Very Allison. MAN! I can't believe I wasn't thinking like this!"

"Well you have been a bit too focused on beating Isaac." Derek shrugs.

Stiles moved along the shelves to where there's a pile of soft dolls, each themed to a flower, based on some old 80's cartoon that was resurrected and failed. "Look! Lilly, just like the baby." He picked up a pretty doll dressed in white and pale blue ruffles, curly blue hair and crowned with three white fabric lilies. She looked like a kid's version Alphonse Mucha toy. "And Allison loves frilly baby things!" Stiles fist pumped.

Derek shook his head and laughed, "Just don't tell Isaac I helped."

"You wouldn't've had to if he hadn't cheated!"

"Very true. But he wouldn't've cheated if you hadn't kept bragging about how awesome and perfect your gift was."

"That is my particular cross to bear." Stiles grinned.

"I'm just saying... Isaac works so hard on his friendship with Scott, you could cut him some slack."

Stiles rewarded Derek with a very condescending look. "Scott is my best friend."

"I know. We all know." Derek rolls his eyes, "You're a lot more secure about that than Isaac is. I mean he hangs out with Allison because of Scott."

"And that's terrible how? She's sweet... It's not her fault that Scott still has issues thinking coherently when she's involved."

"She also sweetly stabbed Isaac - twice... In a simultaneous way."

Stiles whipped his head around from the displays by the cash register, "WHAT!? When the hell did that happen??"

Derek purses his lips, whoops. "Hey look, Pokemon cards..."

"Pokemon will never die, Derek. Now when the hell did Allison ever stab Isaac?!" Stiles bristled, startling when the checkout clerk cleared her throat. "Oh hey! Sorry... Uhhhh... We're discussing the plot of our favorite telenovela. Esta mucho dramatico, no?" Stiles grinned charmingly at the clerk who rolled her eyes and popped her gum.

"Whatever..." She sighed and rang Stiles up.

Stiles paid and yanked Derek out with him, not even glancing at the gashapon machines that crowded the door. Derek inwardly winced, usually Stiles was incapable of walking past those junk dispensers.

"They had those Marvel things you're collecting back there, did you see?" Derek tried to divert him.

"Stop it, Derek!" Stiles glowered, "When did this happen? Why aren't you telling me?"

Derek balked, "It was a long time ago Stiles, just let it go. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Stiles sighed and folded his arms, tapping his foot so hard his whole body jiggled, "When are we ever going to get past all this bullshit Derek? I trust you every day with my life man! You can trust me with this!"

Derek rubbed his face, Damnit... Me and my big mouth... "Stiles... If I'm the one to tell you... It just wouldn't look good. I don't think it'll turn out for anyone's best. And I like us. I like our friendship! I like that I can always trust you now. That I can count on you. I like that you're not tied to my bullshit or Scott's bullshit... You're a really good friend, I haven't had so many of those in my life. So please can we drop this?"

Stiles' leg jigged violently but he stopped it manfully. "Fine. But. Nothing is going to break our friendship, I mean... In case you hadn't noticed all these years I'm sort of pathetically loyal..."

Derek smiled a little, gripping Stiles' shoulder, "There's nothing pathetic in that. Thanks..."

"Thanks hell, you're demonstrating your gratitude by buying me lunch." Stiles grinned and strode to the car, "C'mon, steak lunch!!"

Derek scowled and followed, "Maybe I'm reconsidering our friendship after all."

"Too late. You got all Hallmark card Lifetime movie on me man, you're stuck!!" Stiles laughed and climbed into the jeep.

If Derek smiled hugely and hid it before he got in, well that's just keeping up appearances.

—————

Stiles stood shoulder to shoulder with Isaac as they watched the horde of 3 year olds destroy Scott's back yard. Isaac looked grim as they ruined the magic show. Stiles felt a sharp jab of loss when they punctured the bouncy castle Chris had rented for the occasion. He'd totally planned on getting a turn himself, disapproving parents be damned.

"This is why I hate daytime." Isaac sighed, "It's too freaking bright and everyone is still as judgmental as high school. I swear if one more person looks at me like I'm a pedophile I'm going to punch them."

"Don't, I'd have to arrest you... Or wait, do it, I'll arrest you, and we can freaking leave." Stiles sighed. "I hope we get cake soon."

"No cake." Jackson grinned, standing next to Isaac. "It was supposed to be a decorate your own cupcake thing."

Stiles leaned around Isaac, "Oh god! I love those!!"

"Apparently so did Lilly's best friend's dog." Jackson shrugged.

Stiles covered his face, "Who brings a dog to a party?? I mean seriously!? Who??"

Isaac snorted, "If you find out will you arrest them?"

"MAYBE." Stiles admitted stridently.

Jackson and Isaac just laughed at him.

"In that case," Stiles stated primly, "I am going to sneak out."

"Stiles." Lydia's deceptively sweet voice whispered from right behind him. "If you dare think you can escape this party when we have to stay I'll kill you. And there will be no evidence and no one will ever find your body."

Stiles went tense all over and manfully didn't jump at all, even if he did shudder with just a bit of mortal terror. After all, if there was anyone to fear - it was always going to be Lydia. Lydia who had helped plan and decorate for the party. Lydia who had probably skinned that dog and turned it into a tiny rug. Lydia who dug her perfect human nails into his side and smiled. 

"Now, why don't you go help Scott prep the gift table and we'll forge ahead while Jackson runs to the bakery to get the rush cake I ordered fifteen minutes ago."

"Lydia, I-" Jackson started but the blinding smile she turned on him made him blanche and just nod before grabbing his keys and hurrying out.

Stiles hadn't even noticed when Isaac had hurried over to help Scott ahead of him, really? It was like high school all over again and it just made him feel tired. Lydia gripped his arm like a delicate octopus, "Looks like you're free to help me instead."

Stiles resigned himself to his fate when his phone rang with the ringtone for the station. He fished it out and answered, "Stilinski."

Stiles was frowning at what dispatch was telling him, murder and a missing child. "I'll be there in fifteen." He hung up and grabbed Lydia, already striding to the door, "Lyds, tell everyone I'm sorry. I gotta go, it's work."

Lydia nodded, covering his hand, "Be safe."

Stiles grinned, "Of course!" He was already out the door, calling Derek to meet him at his place.

—————

When Stiles and Derek arrived on scene it was a controlled sort of pandemonium. Cruisers sat along the road, forcing him to park a fair distance away, the medical examiner, CSI unit, and an ambulance had pride of place right in front of a typical ultra suburban home. It had a well manicured lawn, trimmed hedges, and a delicate picket fence. Inside was a blood bath, no... More like a blood slip and slide. The killer had evidently broken in and killed the family in their bedrooms and had dragged them out into the kitchen. Derek was glad that the Sheriff moved to meet them at the door, he really did not want to go inside, the smell of blood had been thick out on the street but here at the epicenter it was gagging. The Sheriff motioned them over to the side and Deputy Chambers also joined them. He was an older balding man who had transferred in after the whole Matt-sacre ... He was a great cop and had worked with runaways in LA before relocating to somewhere quieter.

"Sheriff?" Stiles inquired, "How can we help?"

The Sheriff took a long deep breath and let it out, needing the fresher air before he could speak. "The killer entered through the sliding glass doors at the back, he lifted them off the tracks. He killed the family one by one, we think he took the murder weapon with him, and he may have taken the youngest child, Todd, with him."

Stiles rubbed his fingers that had curled into a fist with his thumb, his left hand sunk deep into Derek's fur, gripping tightly to hold on as anger and horror fought for dominance in his stomach. "Ok, ok. So how do we help?"

Chambers stepped closer, "Inside's a total mess, but you and Derek might pick up on something in the back, we know he exited that way, there's blood trail but the morning was damp so it's washed out."

Stiles nodded, "We'll get to work, I'll check in the usual way. Do you have anything from the kid who was taken?"

The Sheriff nodded, "Evans and Crimson have it and are already out back."

Stiles nodded curtly and set off around the house, Derek stalked beside him.

"Evans!" Stiles called out as they came around the back corner of the house. The other deputy waved him over, Crimson already moving in a search pattern around the yard. 

"About time you showed." Evans smiled tersely, "What a mess... It was discovered by the grandmother. Paramedics had to sedate her."

Stiles grunted in sympathy, Derek leaned against Stiles' thigh and felt him relax. "She's the one who identified the child missing?"

Evans nodded and handed Stiles a very worn stuffed bunny. "This was the little boy's. I don't think either of the dogs can get a clear enough scent off it to track him, the perp didn't leave a single clear footprint for all that he walked blood goddamned everywhere. Do what you can, maybe your wannabe wolf there can do better?"

"Christ, let's hope..." Stiles sighed, kneeling down and holding out the toy to Derek who buried his nose in it, smelling deeply, his jaws parting to take the scents over his tongue and taste them too. It was almost too hard to focus past all the blood smells, he took his time, weeding through each scent one by one until he thought he had the scent of just the child, and as good a hand,e as he could get on the faintest scent. The scent of "Other" who may very well be the killer or just a family friend. That scent was only on the bunny's ear. It smelt of gunpowder, and... Derek felt he should know that smell but he sneezed and lost his scent thought.

With a huff Derek began casting about the yard. The morning must have had a light drizzle because it smelled like blood had been poured all over the lawn. He located one spot where it was stronger, ever so slightly! Then another, and another... The man's footsteps, it had to be. He cast about in the man's trail and got his first hint of the boy. It was as if he was crawling and then leaping through the air. Derek signaled Stiles who moved nearer him. Derek hopped to show Stiles why he was smelling.

Stiles chewed his lower lip, "He was half dragging him and half yanking him along huh?" Stiles' eyes hardened, "Well at least he was still alive." Derek led him behind the houses out onto a side street where Derek just lost the scent. He ran in sweeps out from where he lost the scent. Nothing?? He returned to the trail and it was strong but then it was non-existent! That strong and there should still be something.... Derek rechecked the area, not even a smell of car!! His heart raced a little until Stiles gripped his ear.

"Hey. We'll find him." Stiles reminded him.

Derek fought to calm his heart, listening to Stiles' helped. When had Stiles' heart ever beat calmly, shouldn't he be more upset? Derek looked up at Stiles' grim face and serious eyes and he knew Stiles was only calm because he was determined. It was a relief he didn't know he craved, Stiles was single-minded when he was determined to do something, he knew it. Hell, Derek counted on it. Right, right, I don't need all the answers. I just need to do everything I can. Derek panted and nodded to Stiles, pushing his nose to the ground and trying to find something, anything to help. I'm not alone in this.

—————

Stiles sat with Derek at the station, exhausted from searching. He rubbed at his face and kept his breathing calm. The kid was the same age as Scott's Hawaii baby. His stomach was in knots. The whole family dead, everything making him think it wasn't just a crazy person... It wasn't a werewolf either. Derek would've been able to tell, right? Stiles rubbed Derek's ears where he sat at his feet. Derek must be tired too because he just leaned into it. Think, Stiles, think! Maybe Lydia can go through the beastiaries with him later... What time is it? 4am. Jesus...

The Sheriff gripped Stiles' shoulder, "Hey kid. We've done all we can for the moment. You two boys head home and get some sleep."

Stiles and Derek wearily looked up at him. Derek huffed and Stiles asked, "What about you? You look like crap Dad."

The Sheriff smiled, "Me too. The grandmother is still sedated at the hospital, I'll interview her when she wakes up sometime tomorrow."

Stiles nodded and stood, he felt old and tired. When had that happened?? And if he felt that way how must his Dad feel? He hugged his Dad tight, that had changed too over time. They no longer clutched at each other desperately, one afraid they might lose the other somehow. His dad still gave the best hugs, he felt his age again and not one hundred and fifty. "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, son." The Sheriff grinned, bending to rest his hand on Derek's shoulder, "You too. Good work out there today. I'll expect more of the same tomor- uh today."

Derek snorted and leaned into the Sheriff's hand, feeling shy and awkward but mostly... Mostly he felt grateful. Nothing could ever replace his family, but no one he had now ever tried to. Instead they had just filled in the cracks around those holes and made their own places inside him. Shit, I must be tired... Derek thought. I'm becoming a sentimentally maudlin idiot like Scott.

Derek followed Stiles out to the cruiser, deep in thought. He pawed at Stiles' foot when he opened the car door.

"Wha?" Stiles asked and Derek nudged his thigh with his nose.

Get the vest off. Derek asked, turning his side to Stiles who stared at him dumbly a moment before flailing his hands just slightly, irritated with himself.

"The vest! You want the vest off. Sorry. Right I got'cha! Sorry..." Stiles knelt and undid the clasps and Velcro, slipping essentially Derek's uniform off him. He waited for the usual comment about slipping his clothes off from Stiles but it didn't come. Derek shook himself out, fur matted down by the vest refluffing. Stiles assisting with some really good back scratching, _Ohhhhh yeah... Ok it's weird that feels so good. Ok._ Derek stepped away and Stiles chuckled at him.

"You know you like it." Stiles shook his head and let Derek get in first.

Derek snorted at Stiles. Sure he liked it but he'll deny it forever. _Forever._

Stiles slid in behind the wheel, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "Can I crash at your place? Once we get out there I'm not going to make it to my place. Plus Isaac should've picked up my dry cleaning." Really Stiles wanted to have a large drink of scotch and smother himself with a pillow for a few hours. 

"You ought to move in, you spend most of your time at the house anyway while yours smells like dirty socks and a trash can that really needs to be scrubbed out." Derek reasons tiredly.

"Hey. I have never had to..." Stiles stopped rubbing his eyes, Derek had spoken in his human voice. He kept his fingers carefully shoved in his eyes so he wouldn't see anything.

"Derek... Please tell me you learned you can talk all wolfed out like this is Balto or All Dogs Go to Heaven or something.... Pleeeeeeeeease?" Stiles buries his face into his hands. He doesn't peek. Not much... "Oh maaaan!! We're right in front of the Sheriff's Station and your NAKED ASS is on the seat!!"

Derek chuckled and was wiggling into the clothes he kept in the car for lunch time. "Suck it up Stiles. And I meant it about moving in. You're practically living in the guest room already and Isaac likes the company. I like the company."

"You want to annoy Scott."

"Added bonus. Today... Yesterday? Yesterday. It was... It felt shitty everyone going to that party except me. Anyway. I'm tired, you're tired... Think it over."

Stiles looked at him when he was sure Derek was dressed. "Is this about Craig?"

"This is not about your shitty boyfriend who moved in then dumped you after five months because he felt he needed 'someone who could be there for him.'" Derek used air quotes and everything and it made Stiles snort a laugh.

"That was two years ago." Stiles pointed out.

"And you haven't dated since. I'm just saying, you've stopped looking and are just hooking up but..."

"Oh Christ Derek... It's almost 4:30am. There's a murdered family, a kidnapped kid..."

"And your house smells sad every day Stiles. Even Emo kids don't smell that sad! It doesn't have to be that way. Plus Isaac and I are happier when you're around. Congrats, you got me to open up. You're my partner, move in. You and Isaac can enjoy going out and hooking up with people and I'll feel better about it because you have enough sense for the both of you. Think about it." Derek shrugged.

Stiles stared at him a while, "Thanks. I completely forgot to let my mind run in circles over this case and now I have a fantastic figure eight going on now with the case and your proposal."

"It's not a proposal."

"Proposition."

"It's not a- Forget it. I'm running home on my own."

"No you're not! I'm driving you." Stiles locked the doors and backed out hurriedly, just in time to see his Dad leaving and giving them a weird look.

They drove in silence for a while before Derek cleared his throat, "Can we go back to the crime scene for a minute?"

"Why?" Stiles asked, perking up a little because the case was bothering him. And Derek's offer for him to move in... Aside from the obvious fact Scott will flip out... It sounded good to him.

"I lost the scent when he went over that fence. What if he didn't go over it."

"What do you think he did? Pulled a Phillippe Petite?? How? The kid would've been struggling like crazy I think."

"But what if he wasn't?" Derek asks, watching the tired gears in Stiles' brain start to turn.

"Then we should be thorough." Stiles agreed, taking a left turn to head back to the murder scene as he called it in to his Dad.

The scene was quiet, even for 5am. No one in the neighborhood must have a commute or a 6am job. Derek struck out for the neighbor's fence three houses down where the scent of the killer had just ended.

"Are you going to shift for this?" Stiles whispered, not that he wasn't allowed to be here but Derek looked very unofficial in his Sheriff Department softball shirt, ratty sweat pants, and flip flops. Derek shook his head no and started sniffing the fence. He knew it wasn't anywhere else on the backyard so he sniffed along the top of the fence from the contact point. There was nothing... Until he was a good four strides along and then there it was, faint....

"Found him." Derek muttered, scenting along the fence, smelling the fainter scent if blood and the murderer. Stiles followed in his wake.

"What the hell?" Stiles hissed, "How did he jump that far with a kid? You said it's not a werewolf..."

"Stiles, shut up. You know people are just as capable of this shit as the supernatural."

"Yeah well excuse me for wishing it was, god forbid!! something that makes sense!!"

Derek snorted, the scent ending near the house, "Who knew for you that would be what makes sense?" 

Stiles grimaced, "My best friends are both werewolves, my other friends are werewolves, Lydia is an evil mastermind..."

"And totally human." Derek pointed out. "Scent stops here."

"Crap, still a dead end?"

Derek leapt lightly atop the fence and then it was a short hop onto the roof.

"Ok so not a dead end." Stiles whispered. He waited quietly while Derek disappeared from sight. His face reappeared in the faint predawn light. "Stiles, throw up your cell phone, some gloves, and an evidence bag."

"Did you find something??" Stiles asked, gathering it all up to hand up to him.

"I think I found the murder weapon." Derek told him.

It would be a while longer before they finally slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the late chapter! Thank you as lays for reading this far - wow and I keep jumping ahead in time and now suddenly plot. I apologize in advance if it's absolute crap. I write this with love! Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! Honestly it gives me heart and keeps me writing hard!


	10. You Been Cooking Up a World of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the case moves forward, things get a little more bizarre. As if they hadn't had enough bizarre already.

The Sheriff rubbed his eyes, he'd been woken up just as he had fallen asleep on the couch by Stiles and Derek calling to inform him they were double checking something at the crime scene. Then again after they had found not only how the murderer had managed to escape but they'd found the murder weapon as well. On a roof. Three houses down. "Christ, this job'll be the death of me." The Sheriff muttered.

He'd showered and just got back into his uniform when the phone rang again, this time it was the hospital - the grandmother had woken up from the sedatives. He got himself together and drove to the hospital. This was the worst thing he'd had to deal with in a long time, and it wasn't even a bizarre supernatural thing either. The Sheriff felt a little let down by that. It would be so much easier on his mind if it was a crazed creature than a carefully planned mass killing by a psychotic regular human being.

The Grandmother, Iris, was sitting up in the hospital bed when the nurse showed him in. He didn't need any more warnings about her fragile state or that he needed to be gentle with her past a look at her. She looked frailer than her years, with a haunted look of someone faced with the fact they've been left behind. He knew that look personally, and a little too well.

"Mrs. Iris Mackee, I'm Sheriff Stilinski. I need to ask you a few questions." He said gently. 

It took her a moment to focus but Iris looked up at him and away from her hands. "No one's left, are they. My whole family is dead... Aren't they."

"Not all." The Sheriff told her softly, "The killer took one of the children, remember? you said one of your grandsons was missing?"

The old woman's hands gripped the blanket over her fiercely, a tremor seasoned through her and she started shaking her head no violently. "That... That THING!!! Is _my_ grandson!! I told them not to adopt that child... I told them he had a bad look about him! _Sick!_ Perverse little thing!! You could look in his eyes and tell he wasn't right... Now my family is DEAD AND THAT THING!! That thing IS STILL ALIVE!?" Iris Mackee began to rave like a madwoman, her hands twisted into claws as she pulled on her blankets, teeth bared in a grief driven rage.

The Sheriff stepped back as she screamed inarticulately and wept, the machine hooked to her beginning to freak out as much as she was, alarms and beeping sounding as nurses rushed in, shoving the Sheriff further to the back.

While they worked in calming the old woman, and the Sheriff worked on calming himself he glanced to the side. He spotted the old woman's purse and picked it up, he needed a photo of the kid, and whatever she thought of him there must be at least one. He'd gone through all of her pocketbook almost, hundreds of photos of the family now laying in his morgue until he found one that didn't fit. Folded in half, it was an institutional photo of a small boy with tan skin and bright brown eyes. He definitely would've stuck out in the blonde, fair skinned Mackee family.

The Sheriff put the purse down when a nurse noticed him still loitering and shooed him out, lecturing him the whole way about his apparent lack of compassion. He nodded and took it, hurrying away because deep down he knew that the only people wanting the kid back from that psycho were himself and his department.

The Sheriff had hardly slept after that; his brain working overtime on the problem until his dreams had been filled with rooftop chases that left him more tired than before he'd gone to bed. He'd been up looking at crime scene photos when the call had come in from the station, the FBI had arrived to assume jurisdiction. The sheriff groaned and asked dispatch if his son was there and got the reply Stiles had radioed in he was on his way.

Giving this case up was going to bring out all the fight in Stiles; the Sheriff had no doubt or misconception about it. With a heavy thanks, he got up and got moving - hopefully it wouldn't be an incident by the time he got there.

—————

The Sheriff had hoped in vain. Stiles was squared off against a guy, probably in his late thirties, decked out in the dark suit that it seemed government agents preferred. Unlike the other Feds the Sheriff had met before, this one was as scruffy as Derek with hair that was refusing to obey gravity - let alone the needs of a government agent who looked calm and amused by Stiles' gesticulations.

"I can't believe you're just gonna ride in here like you're Iron Man all swagger and self importance and take our case!!" Stiles snapped, Derek growled next to him.

"I'm not riding in here like.... Whoever it is you said. I'm here because it's federal jurisdiction and it's possibly linked to a case I'm already working." The Fed soothed charmingly. "Our main concern is the safety of the children. Not who gets the glory of closing this case."

Stiles bristled and bared his teeth almost as much as Derek was, "Glory of!?!! Look you ASS these MURDERS aren't some road to notoriety!!"

The Fed smirked, "Are you sure? Maybe you liked getting that medal?"

Stiles moved toward the Fed, to attack him possibly. The Sheriff moved in-between the two of them before Stiles could begin his rant anew. "Sheriff Stilinski, I didn't think the Feds would be here so quickly."

The Fed grinned, "Very Special Agent Dahlgren. I was already trailing your suspect. He did the same thing in Benton before moving here. Very strange MO, killing the whole family and kidnapping only one child. I was sent your way not only because the MO is the same but... So is the kid."

Stiles blinked and his Dad gaped at the photo Dahlgren held up. It was literally the same one that the Sheriff had found folded up in the grandmother's purse. 

"Crap..." The Sheriff grimaced, he glanced at Stiles. He hadn't had a chance to talk with him yet about the things the grandmother had raved about. Things like the poor kid being "sick," he wondered now if this might not be supernatural after all; because, who murders people like that!?

Dahlgren nodded, "I'm not looking to take over here, but I'd like a look at the weapon you recovered."

Stiles ground his teeth, there was no way this... This!! _God he looked like a party boy with his hair like that! What did he spend hours getting it to look like that!?_ no one would be able to close this case as quickly and safely as he and Derek, Stiles knew it!!

Dahlgren gave him a small smile, "Please?"

Stiles wanted to deny it, his dad would overrule him because... Because Dahlgren was completely within his rights to just take and demand but instead he was being very... Well very nice and polite about the whole thing. Stiles relaxed slightly, letting the tension drain out of himself and the situation. As he relaxed, Derek relaxed. _Huh... Dahlgren wasn't scared or intimidated by Derek at all..._ Stiles took the opportunity to mull that over a moment before refocusing.

"Evidence is this way." Stiles said, motioning Dahlgren to follow.

The agent smiled and turned to the Sheriff, "If it's alright, I'll join you in a moment? I've emailed over my files on the case thus far."

The Sheriff nodded and headed to get coffee before going to his office.

Dahlgren was very... Well he wasn't zen as he eyed Derek, but he wasn't tense like a lot of people were. "Well trained animal there." He observed amiably.

"Most police dogs are?" Stiles cut a glare at him out of the corner of his eyes. Derek huffed a short growl.

"I know. But all of them usually still need a lead or a leash or... I dunno, chains? Especially in close quarters?" Dahlgren smiled.

Stiles went bug-eyed and white as a sheet then bright red, real smooth reaction.

"What kind of dog is it? Looks a lot like a wolf with the face and the legs?" Dahlgren cocked his head to eye Derek.

Stiles shot in between the agent and Derek, panicked. "Oh please!! Pfffeh!!! Haha!! Wolf!! Ha!! You... Guy! No, he's... No. Husky, it's the husky in him you see... And the size, uh... His mom was a... A... Big mutt?"

Dahlgren raised his eyebrows and Derek sighed heavily, hanging his head. _Idiot._

Stiles and Dahlgren stared at each other a long time until the agent broke off this bizarre Mexican Standoff and glanced up at the door, "So, evidence?"

Stiles blinked his way out of his inner turmoil, "Evidence? RIGHT!! Sorry... It... Long night, sorry." Stiles punched the code into the key safe and retrieved the key, opening the door for Dahlgren. 

"Thanks." The agent smiled good-naturedly, "I don't suppose you could get me a cup of coffee? Yourself too of course?"

"Sure." Stiles said, heading out for the break room. Stiles wanted to die. He glanced down at Derek who was gave him the most judgmental look. "Look, I know - OK!?!" Stiles groused at him, "C'mon, I've got an old lead at my desk."

Derek sighed and just decided to go along with it.

Stiles and a disgruntled Derek returned to evidence with two mug of coffee. Derek tried not to be too unhappy that he was denied coffee, but he was. To assuage his feelings he gnawed on the lead. Dahlgren glanced at them as they entered, his hands in gloves as he returned the knife to its evidence bag. Derek dropped the lead and sniffed the air. Old scents were overplayed with newer ones, dried blood and metal tang from the knife, himself and Stiles, Dahlgren... But there was one thing else. Someone else had been in the room.

Derek nosed Stiles in the palm, a signal they need to talk. Stiles looked down at him and nodded while Dahlgren thanked Stiles for the coffee and held up some DNA swabs he'd taken. "I'm going to send these off to a lab for a rush job."

Stiles nodded, "Let me show you to the Sheriff's office." He motioned and the man followed, eyeing the lead Derek sported now.

"Is that for my benefit?" Dahlgren asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Stiles said coolly, feeling pleased when the agent swallowed his grin. Derek wagged his tail ever so slightly, baring his teeth at the man.

Stiles left the agent in the Sheriff's care, taking Derek to the men's room and I to a stall. Once the door was locked he undid the K-9 vest and looked up while Derek shifted almost into his lap. Well his front.,, where his lap is made from if he was sitting down.

"This better be worth this trauma, Derek." Stiles grumbled, staring up at the ceiling and trying not to be handsy in the close quarters. Seeing him naked was no big deal, after all Stiles had played team sports in high school, but naked good looking anyone all up against him... It was enough to get anyone to react, and while he didn't consider Derek his brother like he did Scott, the feelings he had went way beyond the want of anything physical. Derek had become family. Deep rooted partner type family. Stiles depended on him, on their relationship; but not in the way that made this at all comfortable.

"Someone else was in the room with Dahlgren while we were gone." Derek told him tersely. "I smelled them."

"What? Was it-"

"No, it wasn't anyone we know. It was an outsider." Derek bared his teeth and bristled. Later he'd wonder at his strong reaction, it wasn't as if he thought of the Sheriff's department as pack... Was it? He dismissed the errant thought and calmed himself down, "Ask him if he has a partner, I'll be listening close."

Stiles grinned, relieved when Derek shifted back to his furry self, "Thanks partner. I thought he was kind of suspicious too... If you smell whoever it was just go after them, I've got your back ok?"

Derek nodded, of course Stiles had his back - that was without question.

—————

Dahlgren was holed up with the Sheriff only for about a half an hour before they both reappeared and the Sheriff let the agent take the floor for the briefing. Stiles folded his arms over his chest and frowned at the slight smile Dahlgren gave the gathered deputies. Something was definitely off here, he just wished he had more time to ferret out what.

"It's the belief of my team and corroborated by the Sheriff that the killer is holed up north of here with two hostages. The boys are children aged 6, twins." Dahlgren lead off as he tacked up photos of the boys. "We have reason to believe the suspect is this man, Jacob Tillary." A photo of a haggard looking man in flannel and a hunting vest joined the boys on the board. "He's wanted in connection with a string of unrelated murders that span the northwest and into Montana. He's a real fan of murdering families. The kidnapping is new."

The Sheriff cleared his throat, "The FBI feels that Mr. Tillary is the twins' father. They were adopted out when they were infants to separate homes."

"My sources indicate he is currently holed up in the home of the boys' mother in Weaverville. She may be an accomplice or another hostage. We will need to proceed with caution when we breech the house." Dahlgren finished.

"That's not our jurisdiction." Deputy Magnuson pointed out, frowning at Dahlgren and the Sheriff. "What's the Weaverville department say?"

"Because of Tillary's wanted status with the FBI, Weaverville is going to be kept out of it." The Sheriff explained, a gruff murmur spread throughout the room. 

All sorts of internal warning alarms went off for Stiles. This was completely unheard of! What the holy hell is going on!? Stiles looked at his dad who was already trying to placate the worried deputies. 

"The FBI is temporarily bringing you into service." Dahlgren stated commandingly, the complaints dying off. "I know how irregular this seems but I assure you it's not my first choice either. Budget cuts are a fact we all have to deal with and we will be grateful for your assistance in this matter."

"It's not all of you." The Sheriff interrupts the growing murmurs. "Stiles, Magnuson, Clarke, and Randall. We will be accompanying Agent Dahlgren to investigate this lead. Now, I'm going to go and call the Sheriff up by Weaverville and bring her into the loop."

Dahlgren looks ready to protest but the Sheriff pinned him with a look that silenced him into looking at his shoes and just nodding. The Sheriff strode off for his office, motioning Stiles and Derek to follow. He waited til they were inside before closing and locking the door to his office.

"Boys, I don't trust that man. Something does not feel normal." The Sheriff moved behind his desk, pulling out a robe and tossing it to Stiles, "That's for Derek, I want his input on this."

Stiles smirked at the robe, "Wow Dad, much of a Boy Scout are you?"

The Sheriff gave Stiles a grimace, "Just let him out of his vest so we can use the time I've bought us."

Stiles got the vest off Derek and both Stilinskis turned their backs to give the alpha privacy for his changes. Stiles sat in a chair next to Derek and the Sheriff looked at them thoughtfully.

"Good work on finding the murder weapon boys. I wanted to be sure and tell you that first." The Sheriff smiled slightly, very proud of the two of them. It was rewarding to see how much the praise meant to both of them. Stiles sitting up straight and grinning and Derek's more subtle soft flush in his cheeks. 

"The problem is this hasn't been in the system long enough for that guy to get here so soon." The Sheriff continues. "It was just our local network so far so how did he turn up here knowing that there was a kidnapping case?"

Stiles' face is pursed in a thinking frown, Derek would swear he could hear the gears turning. "He diverted us while he was in the evidence lock up." Stiles admitted begrudgingly.

"But he wasn't alone." Derek added, "I could smell someone else had been in there but... I don't know who. I can smell them throughout the station too, like they've been here all this time but I don't remember seeing anyone."

The Sheriff frowned at that. "I'm liking this less and less... You're sure this Dahlgren guy isn't..."

Derek shook his head, "Sorry, he's human."

"Damn..." The Sheriff sighed. "What!?" He demanded when Derek smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You're just as bad as Stiles." Derek chuckled.

"Because we're both upper awesome, Hef." Stiles smirked at Derek and teased him about his robe.

"Anyway!" The Sheriff interrupted them. "All you two are going to focus on is our Agent Dahlgren and what his angle is. I'm going to keep trying to touch base with the Bureau and myself and the other deputies will focus on the kids."

Stiles glanced at Derek who looked grim; the both nodded.

"Speaking of," The Sheriff sighed. "Before all this mess with the Feds, I got a chance to speak with the grandmother..."

Both Stiles and Derek grimaced in sympathy.

The Sheriff nodded and sighed, "I'm pretty sure it was the grief talking but she felt the kid was... Was a bad seed. Well she actually emphasized sick... But I don't think she meant as a disease? From hat she said she was against the adoption... Now we know there was another one? Are you two sure this isn't some of your freaky weird stuff?"

"All I can tell you is what I found, sir." Derek grimaced. "It doesn't _seem_ like it's anything more than regular people horribleness."

"But that doesn't mean we won't keep our eyes wide open and our wits about us." Stiles continued. "There's a bunch of stuff way better at keeping under the radar than... Oh I dunno- werewolves. But regular psychos are sneaky too. Anyway, maybe this Dahlgren guy is in on it too? Just my paranoia talking...."

Derek smirked, "You are the least paranoid person I know."

Stiles looked at him primly, "You should be a little more paranoid! YOU actually have something to hide."

"Right. But it's easier to hide than your massive porn collection."

The Sheriff rubbed his face and groaned. "Alright, get out there on him, play dumb. Tell him you're his liaisons. Well you are Stiles. You be a dog as best you can Derek."

Derek heaved a huge, resigned sigh. He stood and disrobed, shifting as he did.

"We're on it Dad." Stiles told him, strapping Derek's vest back on. "Be safe."

"See you in a minute." The Sheriff dismissed them. 

Derek looked up at his partner, pressing his nose to his palm in mute promise nothing would happen to his dad. Stiles gripped the fur at Derek's neck and smiled at him. "I know. Thanks, Der. Now let's focus on the pretender."

Derek growled softly, he's not going to let anyone hurt his pack or two probably scared kids.

—————

Stiles had left Derek watching Dahlgren. So far the man had been holed up in the break room talking on one cell phone with one of his "experts" while he texted and looked things up on another one. That was the great thing about Derek being... Well Derek! As a wolf people just saw the animal, as they should. Maybe Dahlgren would let down his guard around Derek and they could bust him. Stiles was grateful every day that inside that animal body was the thinking, snarky mind of his friend Derek Hale. It freed him up to make sure the deputies his dad picked, his dad, and himself would have everything they could possibly need on this probably illegal sojourn to hunt for a murdering kidnapper. He's in the process of lecturing Magnuson to put his damned vest on when Randall thumped him on the shoulder.

"Visitor up front for you Stilinski." Randall said, "I'll take over here for you."

Stiles frowned, who would be visiting...? He walked to the front to find Scott waiting.

"Scott?" Stiles asked, baffled. "What's up?"

"That's what I wanna ask you, Stiles!" Scott scowled at him, "You ditched out on my daughter's birthday party - not cool!"

Stiles couldn't stop his eyebrows' rapid ascent into his hairline, "I'm sorry!?"

"You should be sorry! When we realized you'd disappeared this morning when we were printing out the photos-"

"Wait, you realized this morning? Not yesterday?" Stiles laughed softly and shook his head, holy shit. Typical. "Look, I was called in to work. There was-"

"I don't care what it was Stiles! It was my daughter's birthday! Is it so much to ask for you to be there for that? Or are you too wrapped up in spending all your time with _Derek_?"

Stiles blinked and raised a hand in the universal sign of "what the hell!?" As he stared at Scott. "Are you even serious right now?" Stiles feels flabbergasted. "Scott this isn't about Derek!"

"Look, I know he's probably told you all about me working with Gerard and the plan I worked out with Deaton to turn you against me, he's brought it up for YEARS that you don't know - but you don't get it!! It was a long time ago and he threatened my mom! And there was Allison! He's got your head all twisted around wrong - that's what he does! You just can't trust him!" Scott said with earnest intensity.

Stiles had his arms folded, head down, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Anyone who looked at him would think they were looking at the Sheriff, not his son. 

"Wait. Wait. Woah, back it up and park it a minute." Stiles groused. "Are you seriously here reaming me about having to leave your daughter's party because of MY WORK but somehow still twisting it around to blame Derek for it? Seriously!?"

"See!! You're taking his side!! You've got to get away from him Stiles! He's poisoning you against me!" Scott muttered.

"Oh my god... I can't believe you're seriously serious right now. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I can't... I'm not even processing that you forced Derek to bite GERARD right now. I still have the occasional NIGHTMARE over that guy... And you worked with him? You abused Derek to do it?! And when the hell were you gonna tell me??" Stiles hissed in fury.

Scott had the grace to look sheepish. "You didn't need to know." He grabbed Stiles by the front of his ballistics vest when the deputy threw his hands up in exasperation. "You didn't need to know because you wouldn't've understood what was at stake!!"

"I wouldn-!! Stiles huffed, feeling ripples of disbelief and shock war throughout his body. "You..."

Stiles didn't hit Scott despite the ache in his muscles that begged him to do so, "Damnit Scott I don't need this high school shit right now!! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"You're the one not acting like it!" Scott countered.

"No." Stiles held up a finger to Scott, his voice dropping dangerously. "No. You. You do not ever. EVER! Say that shit to me. I'm working a case right now, one that needs all my attention. All my focus. So no. You don't get to make this all about you and your life. This is something going on in _my_ life. Respect it. Just... Go home. When this is done and I can even think through what you just dumped on me - I'll come find you!" Stiles walked into the back leaving a sputtering Scott at the front desk getting a stink eye from the deputy on desk duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all. Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, and questions! I'm going to do my best to make sure the case plays out well but I'm rapidly discovering that watching a lot of case files and writing one are two completely different things!
> 
> Also I hope you ride it out with Scott's relationships with everyone. He reminds me a lot of someone I knew so I can't say I'm not unduly influenced!


	11. You Been Denied but You Carried it With Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't bring himself to trust Agent Dahlgren. For that matter, neither can anyone else. Protocols aren't being followed an now they're being asked to leave their jurisdiction on the say so of the FBI? The boys hope that catching this kidnap murderer will be worth whatever is asked of them.

Derek could tell something was up with Stiles when he reappeared. Times like this he hated that he couldn't speak properly, even with Stiles' uncanny ability to read what was on his face... his wolf face! It was just hard sometimes to convey specific thoughts or emotions. So, Derek did what he could, he sat at Stiles' feet and leaned, just like he would to comfort Isaac; because really, outside of Isaac, he was the last person anyone came to for comfort. It just didn't seem to be his role.

Stiles relaxed minutely. He dropped a hand down to Derek's head and rubbed his ears, soothing himself as much as making Derek unconsciously wag his tail. Which just eased Stiles even more. If it happened to take ridiculous joy in making Derek behave like a dog, well that was between them. If Derek was mortified enough he'd put a stop to it, it was always the best when he didn't though. It was enough though to get Stiles' head back in the game, focused on Dahlgren and how absolutely at ease the man was. 

Stiles was finding it just a little annoying. Dahlgren had commandeered one of the deputy's desks and was seated playing, of all things, solitaire. It rankled Stiles, like his uniform was bunched up funny under his vest but he couldn't fix it. Derek swiveled his ears to Stiles, following his shifting feelings as best he could. Everyone else was tense over the coming departure. Dahlgren though was so calm and absolutely certain the killer and the kidnapped kids would be right where he'd said they would be. It just seemed weird to Derek. He'd taken to watching a lot of Justice Files so he knew certainty only came with actual proof. And proof was lacking all throughout this case.

When Dahlgren made a call to what was apparently his kid, Stiles slumped to the floor and sat next to Derek. "I can't believe the balls on this guy."

Derek cocked his head and snorted, _Why not? He's cocky and full of himself..._

Stiles shook his head, "He's here messing with our family, we're going off on this wild idea that he knows where this 'Jacob Tillary' is. I mean it's really convenient him showing up the next morning with all this information... There is something extra screwy about all this and it's driving me bananas."

Derek looked at him hard, putting a paw on Stiles' knee and pushing. _You have to focus._

Stiles looked at him and nodded. "I'll be patient. I'll wait this out. I won't do anything dumb. Jesus if I just knew who snuck into the evidence room with him though..."

Derek snorted again and shook himself. _Tell me about it._

—————

Stiles glanced at Derek as they followed his Dad's cruiser down the highway headed towards Weaverville. "I've got the worst feeling about this. I feel like the time we got bad sushi."

Derek grumbled, that time had been the worst. Stiles had ended up in the hospital with food poisoning and he and Isaac both had thrown up for HOURS. His skin twitched at the memory; he'd stopped eating fish at all for years after that.

"Everything about this seems too easy..." Stiles rattled on, it helped him when he was coping with the inevitable to word vomit a little of his anxiety out. Even if as he aged he did it less, he chose his listeners with great care."It's just too easy. It's TOO easy."

Derek dog-frowned at him when Stiles hit the steering wheel as hard as he could.

"IT'S TOO EASY!!" Stiles railed at him, almost writhing in his seat. "I keep going over it in my head and how did he find out the father's name? I got a look at the files when we were loading up. It wasn't listed by the mother."

Stiles threw himself back against the seat, hand over his forehead as if he was trying not to let his thoughts burst from it, his other hand thankfully on the wheel even if he was driving stiff-armed and furiously. His non-pedal pushing foot began to bounce with mania he seldom displayed now but made Derek feel nostalgic for the early days.

"Ok... Ok. When he showed up he only knew what we knew, the boys were twins, they were adopted, both families were murdered in the same way. He asked to see the murder weapon. We showed him and stupidly left him alone in there -UUURRRGH... I want to PUNCH myself for that!! Ok... We didn't know then what we know now which is that he's sketchy. Ok... So we leave him and an unknown person alone with the murder weapon for like no time at all. He says he took samples?? But he never sent anything off. He goes in with Dad and... And they came out with ALL THAT INFORMATION. I mean!! Names! A location. And he's _so certain_ about it!"

Stiles was starting to pant slightly, he hadn't had a panic attack in like ten years but he felt like he might now. All his instincts were screaming at him like klaxons under his skin and HIS DAD was in the car with that... Stiles felt his breathing starting to get short. Derek could feel the panic attack rising in Stiles and moved lose and very gently closed his mouth around Stiles' wrist and forearm. The surprise jolted Stiles slightly and he relaxed slowly, his breaths lengthening and slowing.

After a good twenty minutes of nothing but road noise Stiles murmured, "Sorry." Derek letting him go and shoving his cold nose against Stiles' neck. 

"Yeah I'm ok." Stiles sighed and smirked slightly. "You have the worst dog breath."

Derek snorted against Stiles' skin making him grimace and roll his shoulder as he wiped at the dampness left on his neck.

Derek looked at him seriously. Thinking it all through as well, it was odd. He had no answer for any of it though. So all he could do is keep his people safe.

—————

The Sheriff was not happy. He was less happy every mile out of his jurisdiction he went. He was less happy with each idle half hum Agent Dahlgren tunelessly added to the sound of the tires on the road. He was completely grim as they passed the sign welcoming them to Weaverville and Dahlgren sat up to give the directions to the house he believed their suspect was holed up in - and not the local Sheriff Station. The Sheriff glanced again at the files between them in the car, on top was the very proper looking Federal warrant but his gut was telling him something was definitely wrong.

The sun had long since set by the time they arrived, parking down the street out of sight. Stiles moved next to his dad and gripped his arm tightly, their worried faces mirror images. The Sheriff liked what he saw there in his son’s face, giving him a tight smile. Both of them could feel the other’s tension, it echoed through the other deputies and Derek like a string being pulled too taunt. The only person who was relaxed was Dahlgren, he eyed the street and nodded to them with an affable smile that did little to ease anyone and only made the tension that much worse. Even Magnuson had strapped on his vest, his eyes anxious.

“I want to confirm that Tillary is inside with the children.” Dahlgren told them, sending a text on his phone as he did.

Stiles moved forward, “I’ll go.” He glanced at his Dad who nodded, hiding his scowl when Dahlgren put a hand in the middle of his chest to stop him.

“I can check for myself, son. Why don’t you wait here and when I get back we’ll discuss how we want to breach.” The agent smiled, giving a small push that didn’t move Stiles back any but made him frown harder.

Derek growled, moving between them slightly. Dahlgren’s mouth twitched into a small smile and he stepped back. Stiles moved forward again, “No, I’m going.”

Not wanting to cause a scene, Dahlgren nodded slightly then moved down the street towards the house he had identified. Stiles grimaced as he followed. Everything about this felt wrong. He could practically feel the whispers from the deputies start up once they left the group behind alone with the Sheriff. Dahlgren motioned him to stillness as they slid into the yard, moving tight against the house and shifting towards one of the windows. Stiles stuck close and looked at Derek.

“Hey. Hear anything?” Stiles whispered, cocking his head towards the house.

Derek focused his hearing inside, nothing. He shook his head slightly, pawing the ground to denote ‘All Clear.’ Stiles frowned worriedly. If Derek wasn't hearing anyone inside then was this all some sort of elaborate trap for them? Deep down, Stiles was always worried about someone setting a clever trap for them. He was always trying to think and plan ahead. If he was a hunter and knew what he knew about the Hale pack how would he get to them. Stiles figured out all sorts of scenarios that made his skin crawl and planned against them, but something like this. Drawing Derek and himself away... Worry hit him in the gut and he cut a glance at Dahlgren who was acting very suspiciously. The agent’s cell pinged with a text, making Stiles jump slightly. Who doesn’t mute their phone at a time like this?! Not that Dahlgren knows no one is in there, and it’s not like Stiles can tell him that Derek hears no one. Which is why Stiles stiffened with shock when Dahlgren just stood up, motioning him to join him.

“The house is empty.” The agent said and grimaced.

Stiles felt his skin crawl. Of course he knew it was empty, Derek had let him know. But how did _Dahlgren_ know? “What?” Stiles asked, staying crouched so he didn’t overplay his hand and give himself and Derek away.

Dahlgren just motions him to stand up impatiently, “There’s no one in the house. I’ve been doing this a long time. Trust me I know what an empty house looks like.”

Stiles stood slowly, relieved when Derek bumped his leg. He wasn;t in this alone and right now his Dad was still safe back at that cars. Dahlgren stalked to the front door, his hand barely touched the knob when it swung inwards limply. Dahlgren drew his weapon and entered, Stiles followed suit, sidling in through the door.

“Clear.” Dahlgren shouted from somewhere to his left. Stiles moved right, into what must have been a kitchen, the smell of blood hit him hard. “Body.” He called out. Derek already moving beyond Stiles through the galley kitchen and into what must be a dining room beyond.

Stiles stood over the body of a woman, but that was all there was. One woman. Dead. No kids, no suspect. Dahlgren joined him after a moment. “We’re too late. The suspect has already fled. I saw toys in another room. The kids were here at some point.”

Stiles nodded, pulling out his cell, “I’ll notify the Weaverville department.”

Dahlgren almost shoved the phone from his hands. “No, you won’t. I will. I’m sending you all home.” He gave Stiles a push towards the door.

“What? You can’t do that. This is _bullshit!_ What kind of investigation are you running here?!” Stiles bristled, suspicion like needles along his skin. He saw Dahlgren’s eyes glance around, _Shit._ Stiles thought suddenly. _Where’s Derek?_

Dahlgren’s eyes narrowed slightly when Derek joined them, “A Federal one.” He replied to Stiles’ question, motioning him outside. The agent strode back to the waiting deputies and frowned a little at the Sheriff.

“We’re too late to catch him here. I’m sorry I dragged you and your men all the way here on a dead end. Go home, I’m bringing Weaverville into this.” Dahlgren said and moved to start talking on his phone - presumably to the Weaverville Sheriff.

Stiles pressed against his Dad’s side, murmuring to him. “I’m guessing it was the mother’s body we found. Something is really screwed up here Dad. Look I packed me and Derek up for a couple of days because... It’s all weird.”

“Should I wonder why you are able to pack up things for Derek?” The Sheriff began.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Dad, focus.”

“I think that is a legitimate concern, Stiles.”

“Oh my god... Dad. Derek and I are going to stay and keep a covert eye on Dahlgren.” Stiles told him.

The Sheriff shook his head emphatically no, “No, No. Just no Stiles. Whatever this is I am going to do my best to get the actual FBI involved in.”

“And when you do we will be able to tell you where he is. And arrest him. The weirdo creeper.”

“Stiles, absolutely not!” The Sheriff growled at him.

“Dad. I have vacation time owed to me. I will take it! Besides, Derek’s got my back.” Stiles tilted his head, “You know you want to see this through.”

The Sheriff sighed heavily. “Alright... Alright. You keep me in the loop. You watch your asses. You understand me?”

Stiles’ grin spread wide across his face, “Thanks Dad.”

The Sheriff pulled him into a tight hug, “Be safe.”

Stiles thumped his Dad on the back and smiles, “You too.”

The Sheriff paused before going back to his men to get them moving, bending down to look Derek in the eyes, “Don’t you be reckless either. I’m counting on you to get you both back safe.”

Derek wagged his tail and snorted. _Of course I will. I’m the Alpha._

—————

Stiles crept in Derek’s wake through the backyards of the surrounding houses, pausing when they had a reasonably good vantage point. Dahlgren hadn’t moved from the front of the house when the Sheriff had left. It didn’t seem to bother him that he had no car, no place to stay, or that it was getting dark. Derek had shifted to his human self and Stiles had changed out of his deputy uniform but he still had his vest on. He’s not a lunatic... Well not anymore. Derek shook his head and murmured softly. “He’s just chatting on his phone, Stiles.”

“You can seriously hear him from way over here?” Stiles hissed.

Derek gave him a bitch please look and rolled his eyes. “When you shut up. Yes. I have to concentrate. I don’t understand why we’re stalking the FBI... Even if he is a weirdo... And sketchy.” He sighed heavily.

“It’s not just that.” Stiles whispered. “I have the worst feeling that if we let go of the thin thread of evidence we’ve got right now this whole thing will slip away. And that’s two whole families murdered... And really why? I can’t let this go. If you want to-”

“Shut up. I can’t hear.” Derek snapped, cutting his eyes back at Stiles and shaking his head.

It was dark before anything happened. Not a single Sheriff vehicle appeared and no one seemed to notice anything was going on as people came home from work to the neighboring houses. When a small unassuming hatchback pulled up into the driveway Stiles and Derek hunkered more.

“Shit.” Stiles grumbled. “I hope you have werewolf nightvision because I can’t see anything. Who just showed up?”

Derek elbowed Stiles, making him groan as he peered through the bushes they were hiding in towards the house. “Another guy in a suit and a kid.”

“One of the missing kids!?” Stiles asked, trying to see better and grunting as Derek shoves him back.

“The wind is wrong for me to smell anything...” Derek grumped as he watched the figures disappear into the house.

“We should get closer.” Stiles said, Derek gripped his wrist when he went to move and yanked him back down. “Stay put!” Derek whispered.

Stiles was glad he listened and stayed put as the two men and the child reappeared and got into the car. Stiles grunted as the car backed up in the driveway. “Shit! Shit!!! We have to get to the car.”

Derek rose out of his crouch to follow him to their cruiser when the house erupted into flames. It wasn’t like a normal fire at all. One second the house was sitting quiet and dark, the next, as if someone had flipped a switch, it was completely engulfed in flames.

Derek threw himself backwards, yanking Stiles over with him. Stiles hit the ground painfully and tried to move but Derek had him pinned, his face reflecting more than the flames in front of them.

“I’m ok, I’m ok Derek! Let me up! We’ve got to move!” Stiles said as he tried get get free but he couldn’t budge Derek at all. So Stiles did what he could, he grabbed onto Derek’s face and forced him to look at him, “You’re OK man! You’re fine! I’m fine. We’re safe. It’s Fine. BUT - that asshole is getting away!”

It took almost a solid minute for Derek’s breathing to even out and his eyes to focus again. “Sorry...” He panted and Stiles smirked and shrugged from where he was laying under him.

“I always knew you harbored secret desire for my milkshake.”

Derek’s scowl slammed onto his face and he stood up, smacking Stiles in the head a little, “Damnit Stiles! This is why people say that shit about us dating!”

Stiles held out his hand for Derek to help him up. “Please. Anyone with a brain would know you can’t handle this.” He winked as Derek pulled him to his feet, patting Derek’s chest and rushing back to their car. He pulled past the burning house, the sounds of fire trucks in the distance. “Do you see them?”

Derek shook his head, shuddering at the blaze. “No... Can’t smell anything but the burning house either.”

Stiles sighed and opened up his cell phone. “Well shit. Good thing I put a tracking app on Dahlgren’s phone.”

“When did you manage that?!!” Derek stared at him, shocked.

“When he was talking to Dad. Hey... Blame Danny. But, I should be able to follow him as long as his phone stays turned on.” Stiles was tapping away on his own iPhone before handing it off to Derek. “OK Navigator... Naviwolf? Where do I go?”

Derek’s impressive brows furrowed at Stiles and he opened his mouth, his breath caught as he almost got to speak before Stiles cut him off. “Where do I go to find Dahlgren.” Stiles amended and Derek sighed, missed his chance!

“North. They’re taking the highway north.” Derek told him.

With a nod and a smirk, Stiles sped off. He wasn’t sure what Dahlgren’s angle was yet but... Something was definitely screwy!!

Driving after a possible psycho FBImpersonator was wrecking Stiles’ nervers.  
—————

Derek watched Stiles as they drove through the night. He still felt shaken by the house suddenly blazing up like that. It wasn't something he wanted to admit to or talk about - ever - and in a lot of ways he still expected Stiles to dredge it up and pick away at him. But he wasn't. And Derek was simultaneously grateful and concerned. So he decided to pick at Stiles.

"So, you and Scott going to be ok?" Derek asked.

Stiles scowled and glanced over at him, "Are you seriously bringing that crap up right now?"

"Color me curious."

"Color you shut up." Stiles frowned, he didn't want to think about Scott and the crap he dropped on him. Not now with all the weird crap they'd just seen. "Scott and I'll be fine. We always are. I will put in the effort so it'll be fine."

Derek snorted, "You're always the one putting in the effort."

Stiles grinned, "It's fine. No, seriously. Stop with the face Dear Abby, it's not an abusive relationship. It maybe was back in high school but I've got a handle on things now. And my friendship pool is like an actual pool now, not a bathtub."

"I'm sensing a water theme..." Derek grinned.

"Shut up. No. I mean Jesus, I grew up. I may not have the wife, the kids, and the mortgage... But I grew up."

"You still buy comics."

"That's religion. You always have religion."

Derek laughed and shook his head. "So you and Scott?"

Stiles groaned, he thought he'd diverted enough. "How about you tell me _your_ end of the debacle and I can go from there."

Derek was quiet. So quiet Stiles glanced over to be sure he hadn't magically vanished or died or something. "I really would rather Scott tell you his side first. I know he dropped everything on you thinking I was filling your ears with my side of it.”

“Ok, I want to believe Scott isn’t that big a dumbass. Has he met you?? You never unload anything unless someone backs you up into a corner with sticks and pokes out your feelings.”

“Way to make me sound like Frankenstein’s Monster there Stiles.”

“Well you do have the ‘UUURRNNNNGGG FIRE!!! BAD!!!’ thing down.” Stiles says with his best jerky Boris Karloff impression. He glanced at Derek’s frown and chuckles, “Understandably so... But you see what I mean. Admittedly you used to not be above some manipulation but it was never for yourself. Well... Yeah no, I don’t think you’re a huge douchebag like that. If you were you would have told me years ago. Instead, per usual, everyone is like ‘Let’s not tell Stiles!’ You know that never turns out well!”

Derek grimaced, “I just want to wait til after you and Scott have your talk. Then I swear, I’ll tell you my whole side.”

Stiles glanced at him and nodded. “Ok, yeah. I know you will.”

“I’ll never hear the end of it is why.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Oh my god... This is why I am going to regret moving in.”

Derek whipped his head around to look at him, “WHAT!?”

Stiles smirked, “Did you or did you not invite me man? I’m taking you up on it. I’m so sick of the dating scene and everyone backing out on me because I’m a deputy... Plus then you won’t have to run over to my house and we can just leave together. And you’re right there so no one will ever awkwardly ask where you are. Yanno, furry you. It’s sort of Superman/Clark Kent of you that no one has linked the two Dereks together.”

Derek snorted, “Stiles... Because the other me is a wolf? Maybe?”

“I’d figure it out.”

Derek smirked fondly, “Yeah well you’re an excellent detective like your father.”

Stiles didn’t hide his pleasure at the compliment. “You’re such a kiss ass.”

“The man buys me steak and knows how to grill it!”

“He’s not even HERE!!!” Stiles laughed, smacking Derek on the chest.

“He is. He knows. He can feel a compliment like a shark can feel a shipwreck happen.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “My Dad is not Chuck Norris.”

“Of course not, he’s _better_.” Derek laughed.

“Maybe my Dad should move in with you.” Stiles glowered at him.

“He’d be welcome too. Looks like they’ve stopped up in Eugene.”

“Oregon?!” Stiles sighed, “Are they stopped?”

“Looks so?” Derek held up the phone for Stiles to glance at. “What do we do? We’ve been driving all night.”

“It looks like they stopped for the night, so so shall we.” Stiles shrugged, “Tomorrow we make a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so sorry so long without an update. This chapter was actually 80% written for all the time in between but a whole lot of life got in the way. If you are still following thank you!! Thank you for stopping by and reading! I am so happy to see you here. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks and messages. It means a lot!
> 
> I have had a question asking if this was sterek and if you like platonic sterek then yes. Because they're going to be together forever but it's not a romantic bond I'm choosing to write but a deep companionship one. Hope that's not a let down! See you next chapter!


	12. Should Our Paths Ever Decide to Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinky stuff goin down in Eugene

Derek rubbed his face and regretted his life. Well not all of it, these past years working as a cop - well as a _furry_ cop according to Stiles - had been really.... Fulfilling. But sneaking after a supposed FBI agent across state lines, far from familiar territory, he had to admit it was stressing him out. Stiles sipped his coffee next to him as they watched Dahlgren watch Jacob Tillary take his twin boys to a fly-by-night carnival in the early morning there in Eugene.

“Those kids don’t look so kidnapped do they.” Stiles stated blandly. He glanced around the area again. “No sign of the guy riding shotgun with Dahlgren.”

Derek sighed and ate his churro unhappily. Around them the carnival was still lively despite being so early. Deep down, Derek was surprised so many kids were here with their families. Maybe he shouldn’t be, it was Saturday but as a kid he had loved sleeping in. He loved sleeping in now - and the excuse that he was a creature of the night was always trotted out as a reason why he should get to sleep til noon. Well, schedule permitting now. 

Tillary had let his boys cajole him into the shooting gallery; they pointed excitedly at some stuffed toy that was poorly made but absurdly huge. He didn’t look like a serial killer, but then they never do. Serial killers look so plain really, or so they said... The one he knew best had been beautiful to him. And there were the ones from the show Stiles insisted he watch. He should never have been surprised that Stiles loved crime dramas. Derek grunted when Stiles nudged him, nodding with his head towards the younger guy they had seen leave the motel with Dahlgren. Derek sighed. Why was nothing in his life easy suddenly. It felt like those dark days when Laura was killed all over again. He nodded at Stiles and moved to keep an eye on the younger guy. At least this time he’s not alone.

Stiles didn’t glance after Derek when he left. He couldn’t afford to. Not because he could give away Derek but because it looked like Dahlgren was making his move. Tillary was handing over the stuffed toy, smiling in a sad way as the boys rejoiced. It took both of the boys to carry the toy between them. Dahlgren approached slowly, Tillary tensed when he spotted the approaching agent. Stiles clenched his teeth, waiting to see what would happen. What happened next, Stiles can’t be totally sure. One second Dahlgren was sauntering, the next he was crashing into the shooting gallery, taking out the back wall and half the toy display. Tillary had run for it; the boys raced before him, their prize abandoned.

Stiles followed Tillary, keeping close but not so close they could see him. He bit his lip, worried to be on his own, no jurisdiction. It would be better if Derek was still close. Stiles wanted a partner for a reason; he hated working alone. Tillary was rushing the boys to his truck in the parking lot. The twins piled in as Stiles drew his weapon and stepped into view.

“FREEZE TILLARY!” He commanded. “HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE ‘EM!”

Tillary stopped, just inside his open truck door. He raised his hands slowly and didn’t turn. “You might want to learn something from what happened to your partner.”

“He’s not my partner.” Stiles smirked. “Hands behind your head, nice and easy.”

“You’re making a mistake.” Tillary glanced back at him, his eyes darted to the twins in the truck.

Stiles felt more than saw Derek ease up on the opposite side of the truck, Tillary spotted him and looked startled.

“This is about _me??_ ” Tillary hissed. “Have you animals been hunting me all this time or was it just more of my damn bad luck?”

Stiles frowned, “No idea what you’re talking about man, just lay down on the ground. Nice and easy. Boys - you ok?”

Tillary just laughed mirthlessly and didn’t move as the twins turned their heads to stare at Stiles.

_Ok..._ Stiles thought, _That’s really creepy._ He shuddered through his The Shining moment as Tillary made his move. But as the weapon appeared, pointed at Derek and not Stiles. Stiles’ shot went wild as he was flung backwards. It was the strangest sensation in his life. One second he is on firm ground the next he is yanked backwards up into the air, crashing into a nearby Volvo and setting off the alarm. Dazedly he thought - who puts an alarm on a Volvo? before passing out.

Derek leapt the second Tillary pulled his gun on him. The sharp report of gunfire and the burn of the bullets tearing through his shoulder were nothing compared to the shock of seeing Stiles inexplicably thrown over four parked cars and into a fifth. Derek landed on the truck roof and lunged at Tillary who dove into the truck. Derek jumped for the ground but somehow, astonishingly, he missed. It was a split second that had the werewolf sailing sideways across the aisle and into the back of an SUV, burying him deeply inside it.

Stiles came around to the distant sounds of sirens and a throbbing pain in his back and head. He staggered to his feet after two failed attempts. The truck was gone, Tillary and the twins with it.

“Derek?” Stiles groaned, rubbing the tender back of his head, his hand came away just a little bloody.

Derek grunted and leaned forward, the metal around him whimpered and squeaked as it let him go. “Yeah... Stiles? Yeah?” Derek shook his head, standing a bit easier than his partner.

“Um.” Stiles licked his lips. He tasted blood where he had bit his tongue apparently. It sure hurt to talk with it. “What the hell happened?”

“We lost em.”

—————

Stiles was pleased they could at least still track Dahlgren. He had hardly fussed at all while Derek doctored him up. At least no more than usual. Getting out of the fair parking lot before the Eugene PD had rolled up on them though had been all Derek so maybe that was why Stiles was being so malleable. Or maybe, Derek mused, it's because all of Stiles’ brainpower was focused on what had happened.

"There is some shit we are missing." Stiles fumed, "I may have been pretty clumsy in the past but I've never managed to fling myself over cars before. Not hard enough to dent one anyway. So how I managed without anyone touching me to fly ass end over teakettle into a VOLVO...”

“You are really obsessing on the Volvo...”

“MAYBE I AM! It’s a Volvo! Volllllllvooooo... Man that feels good to say. Maybe that is why they bought it and put an alarm on it.”

“Stiles.”

“What I’m saying is this is definitely some freaky werewolf adjacent shit here. Tillary had you made as a werewolf. Who knows about werewolves? Other werewolves and hunters.”

“And you.”

“Well I am special.”

“And Melissa, and your dad, and Deaton.”

“Look. You’re muddling me. I need to think. I need to think this through. Shh.” Stiles put his finger up over Derek’s lips and shhhed him some more.

“We should take you to a hospital, get you checked out.” Derek muttered around Stiles’ finger as he put a butterfly bandage on a bit harder than he had to but he was mad. Mad at himself for whatever that was, mad at Stiles for getting hurt, and definitely mad at Tillary for getting away.

Stiles frowned and pushed Derek’s hands away. “I’m FINE.” He asserted and stood up. He felt wobbly but he toughed it out. The last thing he needed was Derek to _hover_! It was annoying enough already when he gave him that smirk and the ‘Not bad for you.’ schtick.

Stiles rubbed his forehead and sighed, “Look, I’m going to go get some ice. Check up on Dahlgren and be sure we haven’t lost him too will you?”

Derek scowled, “How about I go instead?”

“How about no. I can manage to get ice. Jesus. And it will give me time to think this through WITHOUT interruption from certain worry wolves.” Stiles growled and snatched up the ice bucket. He didn’t slam the door behind him but it was a near thing. Muttering, Stiles walked down the open air hallway to the bend between the two buildings of their motel where the ice machine and several vending machines sat and hummed. He slid open the hatch on the ice machine and muttered darkly about getting god knows what diseases and bacterias from ice machines as he slid the bucket inside.

Leaning back up, Stiles caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. His last thought before he hit the wall was: _Goddamnit._

—————

Derek looked up from Stiles’ phone and sighed. _How long does it take him to get ice?_ ; He tossed the phone on the bed and headed to the window that took up most of the front wall, peering outside. No sign of Stiles. _He’s probably struggling with a vending machine._ Derek soothed himself. After all, vending machines honestly did have a vendetta against Stiles. _Once is is an incident, twice is a coincidence, thrice is a pattern, and god it’s been what... Eight times now? What would that be? Has to be a vendetta._ Derek mulled it over as he grabbed the room key and headed down to check on Stiles. _Damnit I am NOT a worry wolf! I am a sensible and concerned FRIEND._

Derek rounded the corner into the small open hallway where the machines were and was dismayed to not find Stiles. He was even honestly dismayed that the vending machines were unaccosted and the ice bucket was laying on the ground surrounded in melting ice. 

_“Shit.”_ Derek growled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so yeah. Here's this. I going to try and wrap this up!

**Author's Note:**

> -small edits for tenses and spelling corrections that slipped through!-


End file.
